


Teach Me To Hear The Mermaids Singing

by AishiCc



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: 2x3x2, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Mermaids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 73,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AishiCc/pseuds/AishiCc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those born of land and sea forever live apart but sometimes those worlds crash like waves upon the shore. They say true love can conquer all but sometimes it needs a little bit of help. 2x3x2</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teach Me To Hear The Mermaid's Sing

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is complete on FFN so all 10 chapters are available on day one. There are some thoughts about a 1x4x1 sequel, any thoughts on this are welcomed in reviews.

Ok first off let me just say I hate the Little Mermaid movie. No, really, I do very bad blah I do, however, like mermaids are we clear now? Good, this whole thing really comes from one piece of fan art the one in my bio. Now if we came too late and the pic has changed go to my Xanga entry for this fic, or go to my gallery it's in Duo's folder. I am not sure why a picture I found over a year ago has decided to hijack my brain now but it happens so here we go. I have no idea if this idea has been done to death because I have not read every fic out there let alone on this site, but if you've read me once you know I love making the cliché fun again.

**FANS OF 2X3X2 REJOICE HERE'S YET ANOTHER ONE FOR YA!**

Yes if you are a fan of 2x3 you can rest assured I am a writer you should check on about once a month because I love working with this pairing. If you dislike 2x3, or do not understand why I would pair them up, I would suggest either giving this fic a try or just leaving. You flame me for 2x3 I will so not care I'll just write more, if you like my other stuff feel free to request something.

**WarNinGs** : Shounen-Ai, AU, somewhat OOC, Mystical Creatures, not much in this chapter.

**Aishi Say**

" _Teach me to hear mermaids singing_."

A line from the curse in Howl's Moving Castle it's a pretty little poem.

**SplashSplashSplashSplashSplashSplashSplashSplashSplash**

Cats hate the water. I could never understand that; they love fish, which live in water, but they themselves hate it. Well, alright, most do. There's this one tabby kitten who loves coming to my little hidey hole; he really likes water, go figure. I hide so I can watch him. I do so love watching land creatures, especially humans, though if one ever saw me I would be in big trouble. Truthfully, I don't care about that. Humans fascinate me and they always have, so I watch and I learn, even if it may get me killed someday.

**SplashSplashSplashSplashSplashSplashSplashSplashSplash**

With a soft sigh Duo folded his arms on a narrow rock shelf, which so happened to lead into a maze of caves. He had always liked it in there, because it was so safe. Only children ever wandered far into his cave and adults rarely believed what children say. Tab, as Duo had come to name the curious little kitten, walked slowly up to the brunette before sitting down, his tail twitching as he watched small fish dart by in the pool below. The merman loved cats as well as humans; he found that they had such an easy liquid grace and amusing playful personality, that it made them fun to watch, even if they did eat fish. "So Tab, slow day eh? Gray skies mean no humans, as if that rain stuff hurts or something. At least I have you to talk to little guy."

"Meow!" The still somewhat clumsy kitten cried, looking behind him, his tail lashing and his tiny nose twisting and sniffing.

"What Tab?" Duo asked, blinking when the kitten ran off mewing happily about something or other, maybe more cats? He ducked down into the water when his bright eyes caught sight of a dark robed figure, which was kneeing down to scratch the small kitten that had been rubbing on his leg. 'I see Tab has himself a human friend, that's good, he's a good kitty and I can't exactly take him home with me.'

The human stood, purring kitten in his arms, smile half hidden in shadow, "Silly thing." He teased as the kitten playfully batted at his hood, yowling in fear when its short little claws snagged. Trowa placed a gentle hand on the kitten's paw, "Shh…hold still little one."

Duo watched as a small paw was carefully worked lose with gentle care before the human pulled back his hood. Wide deep violet eyes blinked in surprise, the human was young and handsome with long bangs falling like a graceful wing over his left eye. The young man laughed when the cat batted at his hair, this time happy when his little claws didn't stick. Duo moved closer, wanting a better view, but he stopped when he saw the man's eyes, "Cat eyes?" He wondered softly, not wanting to draw the human's attention away for the kitten and right to him.

Trowa turned, watching lightning strike far out at sea, it seemed far enough away, but he knew that looks could be deceiving, "Come on you silly little thing."

"Merowl?" Tab asked looking, up paws curled over his chest, gold-green eyes confused.

Duo watched the human step onto the stone shelf, pausing to watch another flash of lightning before turning and walking easily along the narrow path of stone. The merman had followed children before, they loved to play around his cave during summer; but it wasn't often that he saw a human as old as that one, as most his age stayed away unless watching the children. 'Just who are you?' He watched him step off the shelf and onto the floor of the cave, a path at the other end lead to the maze. It was dark there, but the human didn't seem to mind. Setting the kitten down he sat, eyes closed, listening to the thunder echo against cold stone. Tab titled his head towards the hiding merman; he meowed at him, not understanding why he wasn't coming out.

"Leave the fish alone silly, before you fall in," Trowa teased, opening his eyes when the small creature placed two little paws on his hand, "What?" Duo ducked a little deeper into the dark, knowing human eyes were not as good in the dark as his own, but unsure just how good they were. He watched the human shake his head before he laid down, left arm folded under his head, right hand playing with Tab's tail. "You can play with the little fish in the morning alright? If you fall in it'll be your own fault," Trowa informed the kitten, closing his eyes, his finger's absent movements slowing. Tab rubbed himself against his hand, pouting when it did not move to scratch him. Batting the young man's hand once more, the kitten curled up and closed his own eyes. Duo slipped out of the deeper shadows slowly, ready to dive the moment he needed to, he had not lived so long by being careless. The storm raged outside, making the water swish around him as he moved. He folded his arms on the stone and watched the human. He had never seen one so close, and even though he couldn't see him all that well in the dark, he still watched until his eyelids began to feel heavy. Eventually, with a yawn, the merman sank below the waves and curled up, he could always watch more in the morning when the light was so much better.

**SplashSplashSplashSplashSplashSplashSplashSplashSplash**

Duo smiled, his arms folded once more on the stone. The human was still there, so he pulled himself up and inched closer to him. Humans had never scared him, he was half human after all, but he had always been told that humans were dangerous. He did believe that, but a sleeping human wasn't going to hurt anyone, so what was there to be afraid of? Damp fingers reached out, touching very warm, dry skin. Duo smiled once more, humans didn't feel cold-blooded, that was for sure. Long hair pooled around him as he shifted, knowing he should be hiding, but he just sat there, watching, curiosity winning over fear. The human's finger twitched and Duo froze, unsure if he should run, he moaned and Duo placed a cool damp hand on his, "Shh..," he soothed gently not sure if he was disturbed somehow or not, he was no mind reader.

Trowa sighed softly, covering his eyes with his arm, sitting up only when he heard a splash. He chuckled at the kitten, "I did warn you." Kneeling at the edged he snatched the soaked cat from the water and held it close, "You're alright, you clumsy thing." Duo smiled, listening to Tab mew as he was dried, he sounded so pathetic; it was all too cute.

"What are you doing out here? You had us all worried!" Catherine demanded, walking up to Trowa looking very mad. It was a state the young women seemed to find herself in too many times for her liking.

"It was just a storm Cathy, nothing worth worrying over," Trowa answered dismissively, not overly concerned, he could take care of himself.

"That is hardly the point! The prince was worried; you didn't even tell him you were leaving. You are lucky you two are old friends or you would have gotten yourself into a lot of trouble." Catherine informed him, arms crossed, she wore a blood red gown that was simple, yet heavily embroidered. Her wavy dark red hair shifting in the breeze as she stood there waiting for her brother to speak as she knew he would.

"So? What else is new? I can take care of myself, he should not worry so much, rain is harmless." Trowa reminded his sister, stroking the kitten absently, used to being yelled at for not acting like everyone seemed to think he should.

"I was worried too you know!... Aw what a cute little kitten can I hold him?" Catherine asked knowing her brother's gift with animals quite well, calm with him didn't always mean safe for her.

"He's a little damp, but he's fine," Trowa answered passing her the kitten, watching her cradle it gently. His sister was not as gifted with animals as he was, but she still loved them just the same. "I didn't mean to worry you sister, but I needed to get out of there. He'll need a name."

"That he will, the poor baby. He is so sweet! Poor little dear," Catherine cooed before turning to her brother. "I know the advisers annoy you but simply glare next time, that's enough to freeze their tongues to the roofs of their mouths. How such a gentle thing as you acquired such a purely cold expression I will never know."

Trowa smirked, "Oh pleased I learned it from mother, same as you. So were you sent to find me or did you take upon yourself, again?"

"If you stayed put no one would have to find you. I told them I was going, simple as that. Mother worries you're so restless for a reason, I told her you were only being curious. Tell me I was right?" It had not been that hard to find him but she was a little worried as well, restlessness could be a bad thing.

"It's been a while since we were last here, and I never was here before. I'll talk to mother while you name him," Trowa smiled at the dozing kitten, "shall we?"

"Yes brother dear, we should be getting back. I'm sure there is a story about this place; you have a knack for finding such things. Come along before that brute is sent after both of us and we'll have to see just how much I have learned from mother." Catherine walked off, looking back in time to catch her brother taking one last look around before following her, "Now just what were you up to?"

Duo watched the pair walk off, laughing and talking together, with Tab still dozing away, and he sighed. They both seemed like nice people, but they were gone, as they should be, he couldn't show them what he was, nice people or not. He guessed, from knowing the prince here, they were nobles at least, which meant even if he was human it would be hard to see them again. The Winners were good people, but they were still royalty. Diving under the surface of the water, he swam out of his little world and out into the vastness of the ocean, coming up he pulled his long hair from his eyes and glanced up at the palace. The white and blue structure was perched on a cliff trees with flowers all around the walls, in spring, flowering trees lost their petals to the wind and they landed far below along with the flowers children threw. It was spring now, late early spring really, lots of rain, not long before the children would be back to play. Letting out a soft sad sigh, Duo reached out his hand as if he could touch the far off stonewalls, "I never got to hear your name."

**SplashSplashSplashSplashSplashSplashSplashSplashSplash**

"Thank the gods you're safe!" Quatre greeted, hugging his friend, "I know you hate being cooped up, but a note would have been nice."

"The gods had nothing to do with it, and I am sorry, but it was an…unplanned walk," Trowa explained hugging his friend back. They had spent their childhood here together, but it had been a long time since he had seen his friend, too long a time, "Forgive me?"

"Do I not always?" Quatre asked, Trowa had always been a curious, often reckless child. He had not lost that curiosity, but Quatre had hoped his recklessness would have eased after the death of his father. "Father considers both of you his responsibility, if something were to happen to you he would never forgive himself. Are you feeling better now?"

"Much thank you. Have you ever been to the cave near the cove before?" Trowa asked, Quatre had lived here longer and the blonde liked to look around just as much as he did, not that he would ever admit it.

Quatre frowned, "Mother says the village children like to play there, but I've never really been there myself, why ask?"

"That's where I ended up, that little tabby kitten was there. Cathy has adopted him now." Trowa smiled, back home they had quite a collection of animals, now they had one more.

"Only you would wonder around sea caves in the dark during a storm. Mother told me your father was just as bad," Quatre shook his head; some people just liked getting in and out of trouble.

"Yeah, I do take after him. Don't go gray worrying about me now; I don't live that far away." Trowa teased, ruffling Quatre's hair and laughing at the shorter youth's cry of protest. They really didn't live that far away, but five years had passed since they had last seen each other, still, little had really changed.

"Ah here you two are. It's good to see nothing unpleasant happened to you child," Katrina said with a smile as she entered the room, closing the door behind her.

"Mother," Quatre greeted turning from Trowa, ignoring the taller youth's bow, "Oh he's fine, as always, sometimes I think he enjoys worrying people."

"Oh I hope not," The queen walked up to the two young men, pale blue gown trailing softly behind her. "So just where did we end up this time?" Katrina asked winking, she knew the mischievous son of her childhood friend, he was just like his father.

"Just a cave in the cove not too far from here," Trowa answered simply, elaborations could be added as needed.

"Really now?" Katrina asked getting a nod, "Did you hear or see anything while there?"

"No, just the kitten I meet a few days ago," Trowa answered arching a brow at her questioningly, "Why?"

"Well the village children have claimed to see merpeople near there; one merman seems to come up again and again. I think it may just be some villager playing tricks but." Katrina smiled, "Would it not be something if it were true?"

"Mother do you really believe in such creatures?" Quatre asked, his mother had a library of books on mystical creatures, he knew she loved the idea, but they were just ideas, right?

"Of course I do. They can be good or evil just like we can. What do you think Trowa, do you believe in magic?" Katrina knew her son believed in magic, he had strong gifts, but his curious friend may have changed his beliefs in those five years.

"I don't see why not, have you ever seen one?" Trowa asked, curious to see if that was why she was so sure they existed.

"Once when I was just a bit younger then you both are now, I saw one, it was a he with inhuman eyes but a child-like smile. He lived in that cove, but it has been years since I was there. I wonder if he is the same one the children still tell stories of?" Katrina smiled at the pair, "True powerful magic is rare now, it seems they are from a time when such powers were common place. You boys have fun now; I have some guests to meet shortly."

"We will mother," Quatre assured her as she smiled once more before walking out. "Mother does love her stories, she should be a writer don't you think?"

"What if it's not just some story?" Trowa frowned when Quatre frowned at him, "What if she really did see something back then?"

Quatre shook his head, "Oh Trowa, don't tell me you're going to go looking for something? I know you're good with animals but inhuman magical monsters are not animals, if they're even real."

"You know you want to know too," Trowa informed him evenly. "Besides, it's really nice there so what's the harm in just having a look?"

"And what will Catherine say? You know she hates it when you go and do this kind of thing, and your mother?" Quatre didn't like the idea, he had heard stories of men being drowned by mermaids; if this one was real, who was to say it was friendly? Not hurting children did not mean it would not go after an adult.

"If you're so worried why not just come along? It could be fun, and gods know you could stand getting out of these walls." Trowa smiled, "Just like when we were kids."

"You were just as bad then, if anyone saw something strange or lost something or anything like that, you just wouldn't rest until you saw it or found it." Quatre sighed, "I would follow you anywhere, I always have, but what if it's just people playing pranks?"

"Then we waste our time and no harm is done, if not you can tell you mother she was right," Trowa knew just how wear his friend down; it would be fun to go monster hunting like they used to, even if the monster did turn out to be fake...again.

"Alright you win, but wait until tomorrow. If you sneak out in the night I will never forgive you!" Quatre knew he used that threat often, and it was empty, but it had always worked in the past.

"I'll probably walk around inside the walls tonight, but not outside, so don't go crazy if I'm not in my room tonight alright?" Trowa knew how Quatre worried about everyone, it was of the many things they did not have in common. Trowa did not waste his time worrying.

"Alright, I promise I'll remain calm, unless you're still gone by breakfast, if you're gone that long I may just chain you to a wall to teach you a lesson." Quatre crossed his arms, gentle eyes giving warning, his own sister had suggested it once or twice and Quatre wasn't sure he would bother stopping her next time.

"Well that makes me feel loved, thank you," Trowa teased, shaking his head. "You really do worry too much about me. Speaking of food, care to go on a raid?"

"You will never change will you? Wait I'm coming!" Quatre cried running after his friend. Things really had not changed much in those five years that they had been apart, and he was thankful for that.

**SplashSplashSplashSplashSplashSplashSplashSplashSplash**

Duo sighed slipping below the waves, he had hoped the human would come back, but he had not, so he decided to head home for a while. Stopping at a cave he hid form the world in he looked around, to see if there was anything in it he needed, before heading home. A large castle carved in stone spirals was where he spent his nights if he was near, turning he waved to a friend of his, "Hey, Hilde!"

Hilde turned, her short, dark violet her swishing in the water, her dark lavender tail curled slightly as she stopped. "Duo, where have you been, huh?"

"Just around really, why? Were you looking for me?" Duo cooed, hands folded near his cheek as he batted his eyes as her.

"Well I figured you'd be out after a storm, see anything interesting?" Hilde asked, ignoring his teasing, they had been friends forever and teasing was just how they talked half the time.

Duo frowned, "Yeah this cute little kitten in my hangout, he got himself a home now, which is good."

"I don't see why you like cats so much, there are ones who could eat us you know? Besides humans could have seen you, then what? Some still practice magic and we're full of parts they like to use," Hilde shivered at the thought. Children were mostly harmless and dismissed but adults were another story, they were always a threat.

"Only kids really go there, and kids say they see angels in the clouds and stuff so I'm safe, besides you know how hard it is to catch us let alone keep us." Duo grinned, "I'm not scared of humans anyway, you can hide, but I won't." Most magical creatures were hard to catch, humans could swim alright but they could not breath under water at all.

"Just be careful Duo, the queen here loves magic, I would hate to see you displayed for her!" Hilde folded her hands behind her, looking worried, this kingdom did have an aquarium, she hated the idea of Duo being trapped in one.

"No problem, he runs, he hides, and all that, I couldn't let one see me even if I wanted to, it would put you all at risk." Duo sighed softly, that was just the way it was, even if he hated it.

Hilde frowned in thought, "It sounds almost like you meet one you wish you could let see you."

"I did last night, but he didn't see me, just the cat, they were so cute together. Tab fell in the water right when I had to dive and the human just scooped him up and dried him off." Duo sigh softly, "I don't even know his name, all I do know is he knows the prince pretty well."

"I don't see why his name would matter, since you'll never be able to use it, and if word gets around you're crushing on a human...you know what my parents will say? Duo, don't tell anyone else about this human alright?" Hilde pleaded; she had heard stories about what happened if you were caught pinning over a human, and none of them ended well.

"Who else do I trust with all my secrets, huh princess?" Duo teased, laughing, "Besides you're right it's just that I hate not knowing is all. I'm going to go get some sleep, see ya in the morning." He called, swimming off. Entering the place and swam quickly into his room to curl up on his bed. Maybe in the morning the human would come back and he could see him again, at any rate he doubted he would be back that night, not after how that sister of his reacted. Closing his eyes Duo sighed softly, he really was crushing on a human...he never thought he would ever do that.

**SplashSplashSplashSplashSplashSplashSplashSplashSplash**

"Trowa?" Catherine called, entering her little brother's room and frowning when he wasn't in sight, her mind already working on her rant.

"Out here sis!" Trowa called from the balcony, not bothering to look behind him as she walked outside.

"So what are you looking at so intently, or are you only thinking?" Catherine turned her dark violet gaze to the sea and the moon hovering above it, knowing how her brother could just stare for hours, seeing what no one else could.

"Just thinking. Katrina told me about the cove, it seems there's a merman living there," Trowa smiled at the idea, there always seemed to be more to this world then what was seen.

"A merman hm? And are we thinking of wasting the day in the cove looking for this merman?" Catherine asked, half teasing him. She knew he was thinking about it, he was just curious like that she blamed the eyes, always the eyes.

"Yeah. I'm taking Quatre with me, he needs to have a bit of fun," Trowa turned to his sister. "We'll be careful and all that so save it. Do you want to come?"

"I think I'll let you two have your fun, I may come by for an hour or so to see how things are going but, no." Catherine laughed, "Father use to say you would grow up to be just like him. This is a reckless thing, at least you're careful, even if you do seem reckless."

"Of course I am, I'm not a cat; I only have one life really, not nine, even if I can make it look that way." Trowa smiled, "Do you think there is anything out there?"

"If there is you'll find it, I have no doubt of that. You never give up until you're satisfied. I'm glad Quatre's going with you though, he'll keep you from acting too much like a man." Catherine hugged his shoulders, "Get some sleep kitten, or the prince will scold you."

"Yes Catherine," Trowa answered automatically, placing a hand on her arm with a tender smile, "I will soon, I promise."

"Good boy," Catherine praised, hugging him tightly before releasing him, "sweet dreams brother."

"You too sister," Trowa watched her go before turning back to look at the nearly full moon for one last, long moment. Taking a step back he turned from the moon and headed back inside, sleep wasn't such bad idea, since he would be getting up early anyway.

**SplashSplashSplashSplashSplashSplashSplashSplashSplash**

And so ends chapter one. Lately my work has not been doing so well which makes me seriously wonder if there is something wrong with me? At any rate this fic will get updated when it reaches ten reviews not before so review and bug a friend to if they are into this kind of thing. To see what I am up to go to my Xanga account, in bio, or www. freewebs thaukt and waste time online or see what I do when I am not writing fics that is. For more info on this fic go to my Xanga and look up Ningyo.


	2. I'll Be Watching You

Ok if you are here I am assuming you read chapter one and liked it enough to come and read this chapter. If not I am confused but hey whatever it's your time not mine. This chapter will delight anyone who thinks Trowa and Quatre are adorable together even if they aren't in love, such as me. Duo fans will hate me for tormenting poor Duo, gomen, but I hope they will forgive me in three. Any fans of 3x4 reading this do remember this is a 2x3 fic and all cute moments will lead nowhere, sorry again.

**Disclaimer** : Suntoucher and Nightrunner are wolves from Elf Quest and do not belong me I just love the comic series so names pop up here and there. If you like Elves then check it out the next time you go to Borders or wherever you go to buy Manga.

**WarNinGs** : Same basically as chapter one. Add On's: Duo Angst, Shounen-Ai Content, Back Story.

Betaed by the kind and oh so very patient with me, Sylvania. Thank her for fixing up chapter one and seeing chapter two was not a mess as well, when you review.

**Aishi Say**

" _Oh my pretty, pretty boy I love you_."

A line from the song 'Pretty Boy' very Pop but hey I am a female so now and then I can get away with it. Stop rolling those eyes and read something.

**Splash2Splash2Splash2Splash2Splash2Splash2Splash2Splash2Splash2**

Quatre bit into his apple, watching Trowa walk up with their horses, "So straight there then?" He asked, taking the reins of his mare from his friend, content to just follow. Trowa knew a thing or two about tracking; his father had taught him a lot before his death.

"Yeah pretty much," Trowa answered, mounting easily and patting his gelding's neck before turning to the blonde and his golden mare, Suntoucher. "Unless you want to stop by the village near there first? There's no hurry either way."

Quatre removed the apple from his mouth, frowning in thought, "It would be best, we may just hear something."

Trowa smiled at his blonde friend, "That's the spirit. If all else fails, it's still a nice day." Nimble fingers snatched the apple away from the Prince, "We should make it there around the time they let the kids go, so that'll work nicely."

Quatre sighed, watching Trowa nibble on his stolen apple, his mind working, "Stealing is a crime you know."

Trowa arched a brow at him, "So what? You're rich buy another. Come on Nightrunner."

"You are rich too if you would care to recall. You are hopeless sometimes," Quatre informed his friend as he fell in beside the silvery mount he had given the taller youth the day he had left.

"So are you," Trowa reminded him, pulling a knife from his boot and slashing the apple core in half before replacing the blade. "Worried?" The taller youth asked giving half to Nightrunner before holding out his hand to the eager Suntoucher, smiling at them.

"A little, some are evil right? They drown people in stories. I do not wish to meet such a creature." Quatre shivered at the thought, but smiled when he saw Trowa smiling at the horses, he envied his friend's gift with animals, but it just seemed to suit Trowa best.

"Don't worry Little One, I'll see you keep your lungs dry," Trowa assured his friend, patting his head; he hadn't forgotten those tales at all.

Quatre laughed, "You haven't called me that in years." Trowa had always treated him like a little brother even if they were the same age; he had missed hearing that nickname.

"I haven't seen you in years so of course not. It still suits you though, I don't think it ever will stop," Trowa smiled, Quatre would forever be Quatre.

"Someone may think we're lovers, hearing you say such things," Quatre playfully warned, though anyone who knew them would know better.

"Let them think what they want, people always will no matter what they're told." Trowa smirked, shaking his head, "You'll make yourself blush at this rate."

"I will not, it's not as easy as it was when I was ten," Quatre informed him, "Cat Eyes." It was not just because they were green in color, they studies the world like a feline did as well…and they were green.

Trowa laughed, he had left during their thirteenth year shortly after his father had gone home alone and gotten sick. He had died that winter and they had both been too busy after the funeral to see each other, so time had passed until recently. Trowa missed his father but he did not dwell on it; people die. "Remember when we were running around and those curtains fell on us? Your mother thought we were dying, we were screaming so loud."

Quatre nodded, "Yes, you tried to keep them from smothering me." He laughed, wiping his eyes, they had been five at the time and even that young Trowa had been protective. His mother had accused the 'kitten' of clawing the curtains because of the tears Trowa had put in them trying to get them off.

"Well I did trip you so…" Trowa trailed off, shrugging his shoulders, they were lucky the pole hadn't landed on their little heads, "Besides, you were so scared."

"I was wasn't I?" Quatre asked, he had been such a fearful child, but Trowa had fixed that, "I'm glad you're back."

"So am I. How long has it been since we raced?" Trowa asked, eyeing the flat stretch of trail with a grin.

"Six years give or take, why?" Quatre asked before following his friend's sharp gaze. "Oh…on three?" Pale hands took the reins, readying himself, it had been too long and he had never tested Suntoucher against Trowa before.

"Three!" Trowa called and Nightrunner took off, he laughed, as Quatre came up beside him a moment later, "Not bad."

"She's a good horse," Quatre said simply, not surprised that Trowa had named the silver mount runner; he had the same easy grace his rider did.

"True," Trowa agreed, she was a fast thing, but not as fast as his, "Just not good enough."

"Trowa?" Quatre called out as he pasted him, his horse running another few yards before whirling to face him with a rear.

"Yeah?" Trowa asked, scratching Nightrunner's silver ears and smiling at Quatre as the prince came to a halt beside him.

"I never knew he was that fast," Quatre did not mind losing, not to his friend nor to the horse he had given him.

"He's great, you gave me a good parting gift," Trowa smiled at him, "thank you."

Quatre blushed slightly, "I didn't want you to forget about me, and the second I saw him I knew you would like him."

"Forget you? As if I could, silly thing. Oh stop blushing you always were easy to embarrass, nice to know you still are." Trowa stretched absently glancing around, "That was fun."

"Yes it was, but we should get going, I would hate to miss the children." Quatre reminded him as he started off, this time Trowa fell in beside him. He had been right, monster or not they were having fun.

**Splash2Splash2Splash2Splash2Splash2Splash2Splash2Splash2Splash2**

Duo yawned, his arms folded behind his head and his pale lavender tail fins sticking up out of the water like toes as he floated. He had slept in but that was fine really, so far the cove was empty, save the birds that cried as they flew by here and there. They always seemed to be hurrying somewhere, he was just never sure where, but he would look into that again later, today he was just floating around. The sound of hooves on sand caught his attention and he ducked behind a little cliff, watching as a golden horse walked out of the trees followed by a silver one who's rider made Duo blink. 'Cat Eyes?' He watched the green eyed young man dismount before walking his horse over to the grass, the blonde following him. Swimming up to hide under a wide fallen tree near the pair, Duo looked up, moving back to hide between braches as the blond sat down on the grassy cliff. "Who are you now?" He wondered frowning at the gentle looking blonde curious to see if the other was competition or not.

"This place is really beautiful, I can't believe I've never been here before." Quatre commented, allowing his feet to dangle over the edge.

Trowa nodded, "Yeah, but then again you had a lot to learn, sadly this place is rather… distracting." The larger the kingdom the harder it was to run, learning took time after all.

"It is," Quatre stared out across the dark blue waves, looking up at Trowa when he stepped onto the fallen tree. "And just what are you doing? There are plenty of trees up here for you to climb."

Trowa ignored him, bare feet moving without much thought, "Just looking around, that is why we're here, remember?" He turned, smiling up at his friend, long bangs swaying slightly in the breeze, "Afraid I'll fall in?"

"Oh I hope not. I would have to rethink all those cat jokes," Quatre teased, getting a laugh as he just leaned back, hands on the soft sun warmed grass, his eyes closed.

Trowa shook his head as he sat down, his left leg folded, his right foot moving lazily back and forth in the water. "Cathy may come by later, but otherwise I doubt we will be bothered, so feel free to take a nap if you want."

"Are you sure you won't mind?" Quatre asked, opening his eyes, "I mean you'll be all alone with no one to talk to."

"It's fine Quatre, an hour or so will not kill me, I like solitude and you're still here so I'm not alone." Trowa smiled, Quatre really did worry about the smallest things sometimes, it was so cute.

Quatre yawned, "Alright Trowa, you win." The prince leaned back, arms folding behind his head. A little nap would be nice and he trusted Trowa wouldn't do anything foolish without him.

Duo bit his lip; he had a name now to go with the face he could see so well in the bright sunlight. Trowa pulled stray wind blown bangs from his other eye, his foot moving absently as he looked out across the water. Duo watched him, he wanted to talk with him even for just a moment, but he knew better. One look at his tail and that was that. The merman turned when he caught sight of Hilde in the mouth of the cave, she smiled at him before noticing the human. Motioning, she dove and with one last look Duo dove as well. "Hey."

"So that's him isn't it? Duo what are you doing? You can't talk so why watch?" Hilde asked, confused, she had never cared much for humans.

"He's fun to watch really. Why do you care? He doesn't know I'm here. He's here wasting the day with a friend of his. Perfectly harmless, and you gotta admit he's cute." Duo looked up; he wanted to go back to watching him.

"He looks like a cat, they eat fish remember?" Hilde frowned, she didn't like cats and Duo knew it, a human who resembled one made her nervous.

"He's not a cat Hilde he's a human and we are half human, he won't eat me," Duo found the idea unsettling. There were stories of humans who ate other humans the very idea scared him, nothing should eat its own kind.

"Perhaps, but he might put you in a tank or just kill you," Hilde reminded him, arms crossed.

"Or he might not. It doesn't matter because he will not see me, he might have seen you if you had not noticed him." Duo countered, "I'm going back to what I was doing, feel free to watch us if you want." With that he surfaced, pulling wet hair from his face and smiling at Trowa, ignoring Hilde.

"Trowa?" Catharine called, setting a basket down beside Quatre, "Oh there you are brother dear."

"Hey Cathy," Trowa greeted, standing and walking up to her before glancing down at Quatre, who was still sleeping.

"The kids mentioned seeing two pretty horses doing tricks, nice to see you two were having fun." Catharine smiled, "He been like that long?"

"Half an hour or so," Trowa answered nudging Quatre's side with his dry foot.

"Hm?" Quatre murmured sitting up with a yawn, "Oh, hello Catharine."

"Hello Little Prince, eat then go back to lying around. I will see you both back at the castle whenever you decide to come home." Catharine smiled turning and remounted her red brown mare easily despite her long skirt.

"So, anything?" Quatre asked looking up at Trowa, curious if anything had happened, he doubted anything had, but he still wanted to know.

"No, but that's not a big surprise, only kids have seen them and you're too tall to pass for a child." Trowa answered sitting down beside him with a sigh, "There has to be something here, I can feel eyes."

Quatre laughed, shaking his head, "Very funny. I don't feel anything wrong. It's most likely just some of the children curious about us. What will we do if we see one anyway? I mean a good one, an evil one you'd just kill, I know that."

Duo bit his lip, he was not an evil one, he had never drowned a soul in his life, but how would he know the difference unless one tried something? Trowa turned to look out across the sea, "Nothing. You know I hate seeing animals on display, they aren't pets when they're locked in cages."

"Mother makes sure they are well treated here, but I can see your point, something half human shouldn't be caged. Do you think we can talk with it? I mean mother would love to meet one, and she's as harmless as I am." Quatre knew his mother would smile if she could just see her merman again let alone talk to him, it would be nice to make her that happy.

"They can sing can't they?" Trowa asked, he had never read about anyone hearing them talk before, "If they sing they can talk, they aren't birds after all."

"Do you think they're scared of us?" Quatre didn't sound happy with the thought but it did make sense, humans had their evil moments.

"Most wild animals are, we're strange to them, and even if they are half human they aren't like we are. Do you feel any fear?" Trowa turned to the prince, he knew his friend and his gifts well and he could feel animals so why not mystical creatures?

Quatre closed his eyes silent for a moment, "No, not fear, but something like longing almost. No child could feel this, it's impossible for them."

"It could be a ghost, people jump from the cliffs all the time, mostly because they lost someone, how foolish." Trowa frowned people died and left you, killing yourself changed nothing. He hated weak people like that, and he knew he always would.

"It could be an impression. I'm sure even here somebody has lost someone, the seas can be so unkind. Trowa you shouldn't hate people so much, not everyone is as strong as you are, if they can't go on they should be pitied." Quatre knew his friend's mind well; he didn't need his gifts to tell what he was thinking.

"You and the gods can pity them I'll save my pity for the living, them I can do something for. You just love everyone; it must be hard when they aren't worth it." Trowa placed a gentle hand on Quatre's "I'll try, but that is all I can promise you."

Quatre smiled hugging his friend, "Thank you. Can we do this tomorrow too?"

"Yeah sure. Alright, I'm thanked get off," Trowa teased, pushing Quatre away and laughing at his pout.

"You are a terrible friend do you know that?" Quatre asked huffing at him before smiling, "Why can't I stay mad at you anyway?"

Trowa laughed pulling Quatre to him, "Because I can't stay mad at you either."

Quatre smiled, his friend really could be very sweet, "True. I want to take a little walk care to come?"

"I'll stay. Don't go in the cave, you'll fall in for sure," Trowa nodded in the direction of the cave.

"Alright, don't do anything foolish now." Quatre teased, walking off towards the waves rolling along the sand.

"Promise!" Trowa called, laughing as he stepped back onto the fallen tree and looked towards the castle. Duo followed his gaze; it looked so very far away, perched above the sea as it was. The merman swam closer, he was jealous of Quatre, he could make Trowa laugh so easily, but he couldn't even speak to him out of fear.

"Trowa!" Quatre called, his voice excited, but not in danger, as he ran up to him.

"What is it?" Trowa asked, turning as his friend stopped, hands on his knees.

"Dolphins!" Quatre answered with a smile on his face, he loved dolphins they were such happy souls.

"Oh is that all? You didn't have to run, silly thing," Trowa reminded him, shaking his head at him. Duo smiled, he had called Tab the same thing. He was jealous of the kitten too; he wanted to be held close just once.

"Can you play for them like you use to? I remember you did the night before you left, can you now?" Quatre had loved hearing Trowa play and it seem animals did to, it reminded him of childhood stories. Duo frowned not sure what Quatre was trying to get Trowa to do but he could guess.

Trowa smiled patting a pale head, "Always so impatient. Go back and watch them now, and stop smiling like that will you?" Quatre giggled at his teasing before running off as Trowa shook his head smiling. Duo watched Trowa sit before glancing out at the dolphins, they were dancing about, happy to show off. They stopped suddenly, and Duo froze as well, slowly turning. He had heard humans play various interments before; they often built huge fires and danced around the beaches, but nothing quite like this. Flutes were very common and many were skilled with them, but this was a gift like his gift with animals, this to mystified those around to hear it. Duo caught Hilde turn and frown but he didn't care, he could listen all day and from the cries of the blonde, so could the dolphins. 'Figures someone gentle enough to woo beasts could play like you do. Gods I wish I could tell you everything but…Hilde would kill me, for one.' He turned when he heard a song no human could make, before the blond cried out again, this time getting no response. Duo's damp hand touched the smooth bark, he sighed and bit his lower lip a little when he opened his dark eyes and turned his head

Quatre walked up to his friend beaming, "I wish I could do that, but nothing I play affects animals."

"You touch people, that is a fine talent. Did they go?" Trowa asked standing and meeting his friend on the soft grass.

"Yes, and thank you, I've missed hearing you play," Quatre smiled, it had been too long and it was yet one more thing that had not changed. "Maybe he liked it too? I mean they sing so they must like music…maybe not."

"Perhaps, but I don't think he will tell us one way or the other," Trowa answered looking out across the waves, "Feel anything?"

Quatre closed his eyes, "Something feels so sad, poor thing, what which brings it joy kills it inside. Trowa why do you think that is?"

"Wanting something you can never have, I guess, though I've learned never is not always as it seems. Do you want to go?" Trowa asked looking down at his friend hands on his shoulders, "If you do just say so."

"I'm alright I just wish we could help but the dead are beyond help, more so the pity, to die trying to escape the pain that becomes your existence." Quatre sniffed softly, "We should go I would like to be home before dark. Are we still coming back tomorrow?"

"Of course I want to check out the cave," Trowa answered smiling down at him, "Come then, unless you have some reason to stay?"

Quatre shook his head, "Not at all, I was just looking." He smiled walking towards the horses, Trowa close behind.

Duo watched them go, sighing softly he had not meant to upset the blonde, he rather liked him too, he knew he was harmless and he hoped Trowa was. He wanted more than ever to have just one day with him but to get his wish he would have to wait. He would wait forever if need be. "Until tomorrow then…Trowa."

**Splash2Splash2Splash2Splash2Splash2Splash2Splash2Splash2Splash2**

"I am not surprised you two had no luck, while young you're still far from children," Katrina reminded them, sitting on the fountain, graceful dolphins captured in mid play above her.

"It was still a nice day and Trowa played his flute for some dolphins, they were very happy," Quatre smiled at the memory, watching Trowa just stare at the moon with the kitten perched on his shoulder.

"I'm sure they were. You know the stories say that merpeople have human hearts, maybe you felt one of them? They can fall in love with our kind, but even if granted a wish they may not find their loved returned." Katrina sighed softly at that how sad that had to be and with how long they were said to live, it must have driven a few to death.

"I would let one save me so it could have a wish as long as it was a good one. How do you tell mother?" Quatre asked, the books had never mentioned an outward difference between the good and the evil, just like humans really.

"Their eyes will betray them to Trowa, your gifts will tell you. Fear not evil ones would never save a life even for a wish, it's not their nature and letting themselves be seen is against the rules." Katrina smiled, "Thought the thought is a sweet one. Trowa, what are you thinking about so intently child?"

Trowa turned, "Nothing really, just thinking." His gentle voice assured the two blondes absently as he walked up to them, "Was I worrying you?"

"I remember you child, you were often very pensive but also always honest, your mother will be back from her friend's soon. Now, going back tomorrow are you?" Katrina asked smiling, "Richard was asking where the crown prince wondered off to, when I told him he said it was improper, and I told him that was why Trowa thought of it. I dare say that man finds you a bad influence on my son, luckily I know better."

"Trowa isn't a bad anything on me, Richard worries too much about such things. The people like meeting me, and Trowa looks after me." Quatre smiled hugging his arm, "If Richard doesn't like him I don't like Richard."

Trowa chuckled, "Come now, you know how officials can be. He can stand me only because I have noble blood in me, like that matters." Gentle fingers ruffled golden hair, "He'd lecture you for rumpling my shirt if he saw you now."

Quatre laughed, "He would to, that's what's so scary. I'm going to turn in, don't do anything too foolish until tomorrow alright?" Aqua eyes looked up into emerald green and he smiled, knowing his friend so well even after those five years.

"Promise, now go have your sweet dreams Little One," Trowa whispered kissing his cheek, "I'll turn in soon enough so don't worry."

"I won't Cat-eyes, because you promised. Good night mother," Quatre said petting the kitten before walking away.

"I'm glad little has changed between you two, I did worry at first, five years is a long time. So child, what have you named the kitten there? He seems very attached to you," Katrina smiled, his mother was gifted as well as his sister, sometimes she wished animals liked her that much.

"Cathy wants to name him Poseidon since I found him on a beach," Trowa answered, flicking the tip of the tabby's tail, getting a meow of happiness.

"I'm unsure that fits with a cat, though the reasoning is sound. I had a kitten once named Trident, he had these three stripes that made me think of one, I think it's a cute name. What say you Tri?" Katrina asked getting a meow, "A clever feline, very fitting. Sit, if you wish."

Trowa sat as invited, "Do you really think the feelings came form your merman?"

"I never said mine, why think that? Is it just a feeling or did you see something you didn't tell my son?" Katrina eyed him curiously, there was a reason he had asked about her sighted merman and she wanted to know why.

"It is his cove, I was just thinking really, as for feeling I felt watched the whole time, though not in a threatening way. Quatre assumed it was children but I don't think it was," Trowa sighed softly, "I'm probably just thinking too much."

"I wouldn't say so; it is very possible he was watching you, more so after hearing you play. Quatre shields his gift from people; you do not so it carries into your playing where his is only natural talent. Being half animal, your gifts would hold some sway over him, as Quatre's do, but do not feel guilty he was watching you anyway." Katrina placed a hand on his shoulder, "If it was mine, he just loves watching people, if not then they will likely hide and not watch you again."

"Why did you never go back?" Trowa asked looking at her, "You wanted to see one so badly so why never go back?"

"I still do, but seeing one once was more than I could have hoped for. I cannot spend my life going back every day, you two can for now, even if you never see anything you will have the memories. Once you both take your places of power time together will be rare, you are wise to spend as much of it as you can together." Katrina wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close, "You may not be of my blood line, but I love you as if you were my true nephew. Don't worry so much about what might be out there and just have fun being with my son as he does being with you. I wish you two happiness, that is all I want from either of you." She kissed his forehead, "Play for him if you wish, let him know he has nothing to fear from you, and the nasty feelings will cease."

Trowa nodded she always seemed to know just what to say, "You're a good queen." He looked up and hugged her careful of her pure white gown, "But a better aunt."

Katrina smiled, "You are such a sweet child, never forget that. Come there is sleep to get to or my dear son will fret himself as white as my gown." She giggled at the thought as she stood dusting off her gown, she liked them, but so did everything else it seemed.

Trowa laughed, shaking his head, "I think he could pull it off but Cathy would never let me hear the end of it. Can you tell me about this friend mother went to see?"

"She is a good women, the rest will wait until tomorrow, even the most curious kittens need their sleep." Katrina smiled, walking beside him; very few knew the Lady Barton's friends, as she did not want the court to know about what she did. The former Lady Bloom and current Lady Winner had grown up much as their sons and daughters had; the families were close as blood. She smiled when her bloodless nephew nodded, letting it go, he smiled in goodbye as he headed for his room, he was a good boy, he was just not very proper like a noble heir should be. "Ah Michele, he is you son through and through just as Quatre is mine, I hope you're watching him. Your mother must be pulling her hair out, but oh well, not everyone can act like a proper noble, it is rather boring."

**Splash2Splash2Splash2Splash2Splash2Splash2Splash2Splash2Splash2**

OK that is it for chapter two this is going to be a long one but those are good to have from time-to-time right? Anyway I LOVE me my fantasy mostly Mercedes Lacky and Larry Dixon they write Yaoi and aren't afraid to even if it's limes only but I respect that. So yeah anyway we will see if Duo can get what he wants when he gets his wish. Until then just read my other 2x3 fics I have a few keke.


	3. Close Your Eyes And Make Your Wish

Chapter 3 is kinda short…sorry. I have 35 out of 101, 34 now, fics that need updated. I swear 4 will be nice and long to make up for it, sorry again. Once again any and all fan art that inspired can be found in my photobucket gallery Aishi-Cc, link in bio.

**WarNinGs** : Not much different from before. Add On's: Angsty, Duo get's his wish…is that a warning?

**ONCE AGAIN BETAED BY THE WONDERIOUS SLYVANIA WHO LIKES THIS FIC. THANK HER!**

**Aishi Say**

" _I wish to be where you are_." So cannot think of the song right now…ah whatever.

**Splash3Splash3Splash3SplashSplash3Splash3Splash3Splash3Splash3**

Duo perked up when he heard the sounds of horses, diving under he resurfaced near the tree, smiling when he saw Trowa's smiling face. He barely noticed the kitten he had called Tab on his shoulder, all his focus was on the green eyed young man he wished on every star he saw to meet just once. It had to seem foolish to want to meet someone that badly but he did, he loved everything about him even his best friend, he had to be able to talk with him soon or he feared risking his secret. Sighing softly he watched the blonde point towards the cave with his lips moving and he smiled, he wanted to go into his cave where he could see them, but they would have to be very good to see him. Trowa turned at the question and nodded, teasing Tab gently about falling in as he walked. Duo dove under, swimming quickly he hid himself and waited, "Maybe princey can read minds too?"

**Splash3Splash3Splash3SplashSplash3Splash3Splash3Splash3Splash3**

"Wow it's so high!" Quatre smiled, watching the high roof of the cave, allowing Trowa to guide him along the narrow path. "This place feels old but not unhappy, thank the gods, some caves are downright unpleasant." The prince walked over to the edge and knelt down, touching the water with pale fingers, "Have you ever walked a maze?"

Trowa smiled at his friend, crouching beside him, "No, but I know the trick to it if you care to risk losing your day in there." He scratched a perked up little ear, turning his head, "As for you, try not to fall in again alright?"

"We'll be fine, I still remember when I tripped and slashed my hand on a rose bush and you hacked it all to pieces. You were such a violent seven year old but so very sweet, do you still kill defenseless plants?" Quatre teased both their mothers had been furious to see the bush ruined and Quatre sitting in a rain of petals, at least until they had seen his hand. Trowa's father had just smiled and patted his son's head, receiving a smile in return. He missed his uncle now that he was gone.

"Alright not my calmest moment, but you were wearing white and there was so much red, just like the petals. No I do not go and hack plants anymore, but bleed that much again and see if I don't." Trowa teased back, splashing his hand a little, that hadn't been the first or last thing he had broken or destroyed for hurting his friend, always to his father's amusement.

"Well I'm not planning on ruining any clothes just to see if you would, because I'm sure that you'd do it and enjoy it too, you brute. Oh look at the cute little fish! Would you catch me some tomorrow?" Quatre asked in a girlish voice, batting his eyes at him and giggling when he flicked wet fingers at him, "Aw did I scare you?"

"I will push you in, don't forget that. What did you eat anyway, that was disturbing?" Trowa frowned, shaking his head at him, blinking suddenly when he thought he saw a long lavender tail tip.

"The same thing you did, it's funny when you make that face and I know that always gets it. Would you though? They're so pretty look how they shine!" Quatre pointed at a little sky blue fish with a smile, he knew they would be safer at home than out here with bigger fish and birds to feed on them.

"Sure, I'll catch you as many as you want, but no more girly voice today agreed?" Trowa smiled, knowing it was his sister who had taught his friend to do that voice, she loved messing with him, calling it pay back for worrying her all the time.

"Whatever you want, promise!" Quatre agreed lowering his hand into the water and giggling as the fish tickled it, he didn't even care about why they were there right then. He thought he sensed another mind nearby and he looked up from the fish but saw no one. 'The merman?'

"Not so loud oh happy one it echoes," Trowa chided gently as he slipped his boots off, "Feel something?"

"Hm? Oh nothing bad, just a whisper. Here give me the kitten before he falls in and gets you all wet" Quatre held out his hands, he wanted to walk around a bit and see just what whispers this place held.

"Don't go past the next two caves or you'll get lost, the middle one is where the kids love to play so you may want to try there." Trowa informed him, handing Trident over, the kitten purred as it rubbed itself against Quatre, "If you need me just call alright?" He had gotten a hunter friend to tell him what he knew about the place, he had been more than happy to share.

Quatre smiled, he loved children's whispers, they were so happy, "I will, try not to wander too far yourself." He teased, patting his shoulder before wandering off, he knew Trowa wanted to just sit and think for a little while and that was fine, he was still there to protect him if he needed it.

Trowa smiled as he looked up, "I'll try, promise." Dark eyes watched Quatre go as hands absently rolled pant legs up, it could be hours before Quatre would come back, if he did without having to be fetched. Time meant nothing when you were lost in echoes of the past, but he was safe so he didn't follow, he didn't feel the need to watch him every second as he had long ago. Sighing softly he slipped his feet into the cool water, hands on smooth stone, head back, and eyes closed, it felt peaceful, no powers needed. He could feel eyes on him and he smiled, he looked around but wasn't surprised when he saw nothing, animals were good at hiding. "I know you're there but please don't run, I won't try to find you alright?"

Duo watched the blonde go, he seemed happy and that was good, turning at Trowa's sigh he smiled placing hands on damp dark stone. Dripping, he froze when the young man spoke, his first instinct was to get away, but he stayed, moving deeper into the shadows and playing with his long loose hair. 'I can't say anything but I want to…what to do?' He ducked from the pure shadows, risking a glance at the youth. Those dark light catching eyes were still closed and he smiled.

Trowa smiled, "Thank you." He opened his eyes slowly, swearing he saw hair in the shadows, so it was not afraid of being seen a little bit. Leaning forward he folded his arms in his lap looking down; he did not want to stare, or break his promise. It was strange talking to something he knew could understand him, but he wasn't sure he would be able to understand it. Animals could not speak as humans could even if they could understand; he wondered what a merman's voice would sound like. "I understand why you won't speak, we must scare you, but we mean you no harm…you must know that or you would have run like you have before."

Duo bit his lip; he wanted so much to tell him he knew, he knew they were safe. He wanted to tell him about his kind while he learned of theirs, he wanted to float beside him in the cove, he wanted to touch him again. He wanted too much and he knew it, Hilde would have his tail if she knew he was here listening, "Sorry…please say something?"

Trowa nodded, it would not be that easy to coax words from one who spent so much time perfecting the art of hiding. Katrina had said he had liked his playing, much as Quatre did, would it be wrong to use that to keep him there? He had never liked moral decisions, he had always left those to Quatre, his moral compass was more centered. Removing the flute he stared at it for a long moment, giving whoever may to give him some sort of sign. When none came he nodded, bringing the chilly metal to his lips, the gods had had their time it was too late now.

**Splash3Splash3Splash3SplashSplash3Splash3Splash3Splash3Splash3**

Quatre turned, confused for a moment, closing his eyes he reached out with his gifts and bit his lip. Heading back to the cave where he had separated from Trowa the young prince could not help but grab his chest. He had felt people torn before, but nothing quite like this; he was frightened, nonhuman feelings were alien to him. "Trowa?" Aqua eyes watch his friend jerk at the pained cry of his name, before the flute was discarded and he ran to him. Slumping against his friend Quatre moaned, the pain slowly started to go away, the merman had run, but not far. Opening his eyes he sat up, looking Trowa over, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Trowa didn't know why Quatre had asked, but that didn't matter, he was alright now.

"You're breathing fast?" Quatre was still worried about his friend, the merman might not have wanted to hurt him, but something nearby did.

"You scared me fool, are you alright?" Trowa frowned, as if how he was breathing mattered, he was breathing.

"Yes," Quatre answered, "I felt something wanted to…" He stopped talking when Trowa clung to him, realizing that some of the fear he had felt had been his. "Oh Trowa I didn't mean to frighten you, I'm alright I promise."

"Fool," Trowa whispered letting him go, "Why did you scream? Who tried to harm you?"

"No one did Trowa, relax. I sensed something after you not me, did you feel anything?" Quatre frowned, still not sure just where the feeling had come from, he was pretty sure the merman meant no harm, but he could be wrong?

Trowa thought for a moment before shaking his head, "No…the merman?"

"I do not think so…he was so sad. As if he wanted to speak, but he couldn't…poor thing. Did you speak to him?" Quatre already knew he had when he got no answer and that he had switched voices, doing the one thing that had gotten a response before.

Trowa nodded before getting to his feet, "Do you sense a threat now?"

"No…but I still would like to return home," Quatre answered accepting Trowa's hand, allowing the taller youth to pull him to his feet. Trowa nodded, glaring outside, he did not like the fact he had missed something that had terrified his friend. The blonde touched his arm, "I'll go fetch the horses you should look for your flute."

Trowa frowned, he did not care about the piece of metal just then, "Quatre I…"

"It's alright I'll be fine, you know Catherine will yell if you tell her you lost it." Quatre felt bad, making Trowa sigh in defeat, but Trowa ready to kill scared him. A little time to relax would do him some good, and he did need to find the missing flute if he could. When Trowa nodded Quatre removed his hand and walked away, leaving him to follow in a few minutes or so.

**Splash3Splash3Splash3SplashSplash3Splash3Splash3Splash3Splash3**

Duo cursed himself, he had gotten too close! If the blonde hadn't come running and calling out to his friend, he might have…The fact the blonde had been in a panic about his friend being harmed made him sick, did the back of his mind really project something that bad? Looking up he noticed the blonde walking towards the horses, alone but relaxed, that made him feel a little better. Frowning he watched a group of men walk out of the trees, two moving towards the blonde the others heading for the cave. Quatre turned and paled, and Duo knew he was in trouble before the blonde screamed the one word he felt would grantee his safety. Turning he watched Trowa leap at the closest man, taking his sword from him before taking his life as well. Watching blades move he remembered why humans were so feared, they killed their own so easy, Trowa's eyes were dark as the depths and Duo did not like them at all. He had fallen in love with a gentle human youth not a cold killer, but that was all he saw right now, blood splattered and enraged.

Quatre had struggled free only to cry out when he was backhanded, falling back into the water. Duo winced at Trowa's scream, he had never wanted to hear so much pain in anyone's voice, let alone someone as kind as he was. Diving he pulled the light blonde prince back up, relieved when he coughed against him. "There, there Little One you'll be fine now, poor guy, it must suck to be you sometimes."

Quatre coughed again looking up at the young man holding him, "Who?" He had deep violet eyes and the longest hair he had ever seen, somehow he felt familiar.

"A friend, trust me you'll be fine. Otherwise Trowa there may just turn that blade on me next," Duo smiled, he hopped it would stay a joke.

"Trowa?" Quatre turned in Duo's grip watching his friend lean against the blade, he looked ready to collapse, "Trowa!"

Trowa looked up blinking at Quatre and some stranger for a moment before walking up them, falling to his knees in the water, "Quatre I'm sorry."

Quatre released Duo and dropped before his friend, clinging to him, "Oh Trowa! I was so scared they'd hurt you! Did they?"

Trowa ignored the question clinging to the fragile blonde for the second time that day, a few tears of relief running down his cheek. "I thought I had lost you."

"I'm alright thanks to…um…excuse me but what is your name?" Quatre turned to look behind him; he hadn't thought to ask before.

Trowa looked up and blinked into bright eyes, those eyes stared back at him as if they wanted to say something. "Thank you stranger."

Duo smiled, he had been able to help, it felt good to do something like save a life. "I'm…" He turned when he heard a dolphin warning Hilde was coming, "I'll tell ya both next time. Bye now!"

The princes blinked as the stranger just disappeared below the waves, "He must be the modest type. Trowa you are alright aren't you?"

Trowa nodded absently, before turning his gaze from the water, "I'm fine. Come on let's get out here before anything else happens."

**Splash3Splash3Splash3SplashSplash3Splash3Splash3Splash3Splash3**

Elizabeth Marie Bloom blinked at her son, then the bloodied clothes piled on a rug he had never liked. "Trowa it was not your fault, Quatre failed to sense anything, and you cannot be expected to sense every threat every time. You both are fine thank the gods."

"The gods had nothing to do with it Mother, if that guy hadn't been there Quatre would be dead right now because I failed him." Trowa sighed, resting his forehead on his folded arms, not wanting to look at the ocean anymore, "I talked him into going, it would have been my fault."

"No, don't say that. He chose to go you didn't force him, you never did. I know Katrina would be upset to hear you right now." Elizabeth placed her hand on her son's shoulders, "I broke a few bones following your father around, you can't always protect him, you're only one man. Are you going to be sleeping anytime soon?"

Trowa sighed; the truth did not make him feel all that much better, but it killed his arguments. "Don't worry so much Mother, I will soon enough."

Elizabeth nodded, moving away from him, "Very well then, goodnight Trowa I'm glad you're alright." Turning she walked out before her son could say anything more, she was not sure what else to say to him anyway.

**Splash3Splash3Splash3SplashSplash3Splash3Splash3Splash3Splash3**

Duo sat in his cove, watching the moon high above, lost in thought, more like thoughts really. 'I did it, I save a human that means I get my wish…but what to wish? Can I really become human' He looked towards the palace sighing softly, somewhere in that building Trowa was doing something right now. 'Would he want me? Aw come on Duo you've wanted to just talk with him for days now and now you can. I could really talk to him, really talk…that's what I want.' Duo closed his eyes, "I wish I were human," He figured it would be best to speak the wish rather than think it. The merman open his eyes, watching his tail glow for a moment before falling to his side in the sand, not thinking anything anymore.

**Splash3Splash3Splash3SplashSplash3Splash3Splash3Splash3Splash3**

All over bye, bye.

For more 2x3x2 written by me go to my bio, hope you like them all.


	4. Do You Believe In Magic?

As I told my Beta. "Gotta love a chapter that starts off with a naked Duo on a sunny beach eh?" I will assume that there is not a Duo fan alive that would disagree with that statement and if there is…are you sure you are a Duo fan? Anyway on to the fic shall we? Finally in Duo gets to meet Trowa face to face and he's naked…kindda seems right somehow keke.

**This chapter is dedicated to Irish-Mexican, whose review made me blush and get all teary eyed.**

**WarNinGs** : same as before. Add On's: Nudity, Human Duo, Some Sap

**Aishi Say**

" _Oh pretty, pretty boy I love you_."

From the song 'Pretty Boy, look it up on YouTube.

**Splash4Splash4Splash4Splash4Splash4Splash4Splash4Splash4Splash4**

Duo groaned lifting his head, confused when he felt hands on his shoulders steadying him. "Hey, easy now. So what is your story hm?" Trowa asked from where he was knelling, watching Duo as he brushed his bangs from his face. "It's you!?"

Duo blinked up at Trowa, who was staring back at him just as surprised, "Yeah. What are you doing here? I thought you'd never come back here again…but here you are." He raised a sandy hand touching a smooth cheek he had longed to touch again for so long, "Really here."

"Are you alright? What happened to your clothes?" Trowa questioned as he removed his cloak, laying it over Duo's shoulders, "You'll catch cold at this rate."

"I…I was attacked, but I'm alright now." Duo pulled his hair from under the cloak, pulling it tightly to him as soon as he could, "I'm Duo by the way. I did promise to tell you next time."

Trowa smiled amused, "That you did. Come on out of the water with you, you're coming home with me." The young man informed the merman as he stood; holding out his hand, a prince usually got his way.

"Coming home? Can you do that?" Duo asked taking Trowa's hand, more than happy to let the human pull him close.

"Quatre would let me do no less, come he will want to thank you himself later," Trowa turned frowning over his shoulder when Duo did not follow. "Duo? Is there something wrong?"

"I'm a nobody really…I won't fit in," Duo looked down, blinking when Trowa raised his chin.

"Don't you worry about that Duo, just trust me and you'll be fine. Come on let's get you cleaned up and dressed hm?" Trowa smiled, turning when Nightrunner nudged Duo, "You're outnumbered now," Slipping into the saddle he held out his hand, "Nightrunner can become most impatient around lunch time."

Duo took the offered hand, he had never ridden a horse before, but he had seen Trowa do it and it seemed safe. Wrapping his arms around Trowa's waist he leaned against him, "Sorry Nightrunner never ridden a horse before."

Trowa looked over his shoulder, "Don't worry he's a good boy. He-YA!" Nightrunner trotted away from the sand, pleased with the complements, he speed up when told to snickering when the long haired one yelped and clung to his master. Trowa chuckled softly, "It's alright Duo, I won't let you fall."

Duo closed his eyes, head against Trowa's back, breathing slowly he smiled, "You had better not."

**Splash4Splash4Splash4Splash4Splash4Splash4Splash4Splash4Splash4**

Duo sighed drying himself off, baths were not bad really, he kind of liked them, and the bubbles were fun to blow everywhere. Turning he heard the female voice of Trowa's sister demanding where he had been, Trowa did not seem incline to tell her. Walking into the room he caught violet eyes on him and he swallowed, relaxing a little when Trowa turned. "Well you look better. Cathy this is Duo, the young man who saved Quatre."

Catherine looked at the young man wearing lose white and tight black; he had the longest hair she had ever seen. "Oh…thank you for what you did. Trowa would have never forgiven himself if Quatre had been seriously hurt or worst."

"I was just there, it was nothing really," Duo fidgeted a little not use to all this attention, he had spent his life hiding from human's and now he was one, funny how things worked out.

"Brother Dear do see he gets fed won't you? I will see you both later," Catherine smiled before walking out.

Duo sat down on the bed, holding his right leg he looked up at Trowa. "I'm glad you're alright too."

Trowa turned before bowing his head, "Thank you. We'll need to do something about all that hair."

Duo bit his lip nervously, "Do? Um…why do we have to do anything to my hair?" He had always loved his long hair, most merfolk grew theirs long.

Trowa chuckled sitting down behind him, "Oh relax I will not cut it off, if you wear if lose everyone will think you're a girl."

"Then what are you going to do to it?" Duo felt a brush going through it and he relaxed, it felt good. Long hair need to be combed out from time to time, but it was nice having someone else do it for him.

"Braid it, hold still I've never done this with human hair," Trowa ordered gently, parting the other's long silky locks.

Duo held obediently still, he had seen braids before they made sense for people with long hair, humans were smarter than some said they were. It was strange knowing all he had to do was lean back to be in the human's arms, he wondered if it would annoy him if he did so. "So um…how are you feeling? I mean you weren't hurt were you?" 'Please say no the scream was enough to bare?'

"A little sore, but otherwise intact. There, you can move now Duo," Trowa released his hair; even braided it laid coiled on the bed.

Duo turned to look behind him, the weight of his hair was new, but he rather liked it. Bright eyes studied the human as he just sat there looking right back at him, "I love it, thanks!" Using excitement as an excuse he hugged the human prince, he felt good in his arms, better when he held him back lightly.

"It was nothing; you are an excitable one aren't you?" Trowa asked pushing him away, smiling at the pout, "Would you like to see Quatre now?"

Duo nodded, thinking about food he was hungry, "Then food?" The blonde had been really nice and he did want to see him, but he was also hungry.

Trowa chuckled, he sounded just like Quatre had as a child, "Promise, come this way." Duo allowed Trowa to take his hand and lead him along; he did not care to where he could touch him.

**Splash4Splash4Splash4Splash4Splash4Splash4Splash4Splash4Splash4**

Quatre opened his eyes as he took Trowa's hand, "Hello, you are alright?"

Trowa smiled, kissing pale knuckles, "I'm fine Little One, this is Duo the young man who saved you."

Quatre turned to the braided youth and smiled, "Thank you for what you did, please feel free to stay as long as you like."

"Thanks your Lordship I think I will," Duo glanced at Trowa, who was not really paying him much attention just then. "I kindda like it here, and everyone's been really nice. I guess because I helped, it was no big deal really…um."

Quatre laughed softly patting his arm, "I understand, Trowa is the same way, it is nice to have a name to go with the face." He touched the other's mind and blinked, he knew the feel of it already. 'The merman?! Impossible, it's can't be…can it?' Turning he fixed his aqua gaze on Trowa, who was chuckling at Duo's still embarrassed expression, the feelings were the same. 'He came for you, to just talk with you for a moment…oh Trowa can you feel it too?'

"You're lucky I know you aren't being mean or I'd be really insulted," Duo teased playfully shoving Trowa, getting another laugh. Glancing at Quatre he froze, he knew he had to, it was as clear as day in those beautiful eyes of his. 'Please don't say anything? I would never harm him you know that right?' Duo gripped Trowa's sleeve, getting a blink he did not notice.

Trowa frowned at Duo, placing a gentle hand on clenched fingers, "Hey Duo what's wrong? Come on why are you so scared for?"

"I think he is trying to get you back for laughing at him Trowa," Quatre answered, drawling his attention from Duo. Inhuman or not he had never gotten the feeling the merman was a threat to his friend; he would not betray him now.

Duo smiled relaxing as he looked up, "Yeah, sorry if I worried you I didn't mean to." To have the human worry over him did make him feel really good but bad all at once.

Trowa sighed, "He does it all the time Duo. Cat you alright?" He took a pale hand gently, "You look a little flushed."

"I'm just tried, why don't you go feed our new friend I'll be alright by tonight." Quatre smiled, Trowa worried just as much as he did sometimes, it was sweet.

Trowa nodded, "Cathy already told me to so don't worry, and don't go and be stupid like you always yell at me for."

Quatre smiled, "I won't, promise you won't be too mean to Richard?" Weak or not he was still the crown prince here.

Trowa sighed, "I will try, but that man is almost intolerable on his good days." Green gaze turned to Duo, "Not to mention he will have at least twenty reasons why he's a problem without even having to think."

"Oh Trowa don't remind me. Thank you for trying, Duo don't let him insult you alright?" Quatre smiled when Trowa frowned shaking his head, Duo just nodded, "Good, see you both tonight."

**Splash4Splash4Splash4Splash4Splash4Splash4Splash4Splash4Splash4**

Duo decided he liked human food; he tried anything set before him as Trowa spoke with Richard. He allowed the prince to explain him rather than doing it himself, lying once went against his personal code, doing it over and over would make him sick inside. As it was the older man got glared at every few comments, narrowed those eyes looked anything but gentle. It was funny seeing such a pompous man trail off, swallow and rephrase whatever he had said that had annoyed the glowering prince. To be honest he did not care what the guy thought of him but clearly his opinion mattered to Trowa, and he would not allow him to say anything insulting. It was sweet having him come to his defiance since he knew next to nothing about him, "Cy relax, you'll give yourself a headache glaring like that."

Richard coughed appalled by the nickname, "You should not refer to his majesty in such a friendly manner."

Duo frowned and swallowed confused, "But why? He's my friend?" Trowa and Quatre talked to each other like that, were they only allowed too because they were both of royal birth?

Trowa smiled at Duo's confusion, just like a child, "Richard, Duo is free to address me however he wishes, am I understood?"

Richard swallowed clearly nervous, but not necessarily agreeing, "Of course your…"

"Ah here you are!" Elizabeth smiled as she entered the room, walking up to her son, "I wondered where you were."

"Mother," Trowa greeted with a hug, "I would like you to meet Duo, he is the young man I told you about."

"Thank you ever so, how are you getting along?" Elizabeth smiled down at the longhaired youth, he had a kind look to him and she liked him instantly.

Duo looked at the red headed women who walked in dressed in violet and gold, she seemed happy to see Trowa and at his greeting he knew why. 'His mother!? Wow she's beautiful too like his sister; he must look like his father.' At her smile he smiled back, he liked her too, "It was nothing really. Everyone's been so nice it's a little embarrassing, well except him, he made your son glare a lot."

Elizabeth nodded, "Yes well…he made his father frown. Trowa dear see he meets Katrina when she gets home will you?" Richard was an annoyance but he would never lay a hand on her children so she ignored him, if he dared he would pay dearly.

"Of course Mother, where are you off to now?" Trowa asked ignoring Richard frowning at Duo for the moment, he was busy.

"Oh just a little ride with your sister, she assured me you were feeling better but I wanted to be sure. Goodbye Duo, do not let my son worry you too much, he never means to." Elizabeth smiled at Trowa's mock glare, "By the way I simply love your hair."

"I won't and thanks!" Duo called as the queen walked away, he turned his childlike grin on the prince, "I like her. Who's Katrina anyway?"

"Lady Katrina is the queen here; it was her son you saved. I must insist he changes before meeting her majesty. A formal audience requires…" Richard trailed off at a lazy glare, "Sire?"

"Richard this is not a formal audience, it is a mother thanking a stranger for saving her son, besides I am not all dressed up either." Trowa sighed, "Ignore him you look fine." He had never gotten the point of dressing up just to talk to someone, special occasions was another matter.

Richard gaped slightly, "Sire your attire is appropriate, but the young man looks like a commoner and…"

"He is a commoner Richard, so are most people, if you would care to remember," Trowa frowned in annoyance. "I will not allow my friend to be dressed up and paraded around simply because you don't like his attire. A commoner saving a prince is a nice story and I think people will like it, besides Quatre likes commoners and they like him. Are we done?"

Richard just gapped at the prince from the mountains, his manners had always been an afterthought when annoyed but this was not his kingdom. "I am in charge of seeing scandals do not break out, and a strange commoner who looks like that will cause rumors to fly. They will only get worse if you insist on treating him like your new pet, friend or not he cannot just do as he pleases. You may have no respect for your house but I will not allow your blatant disregard for the social order of this kingdom to reflect badly on lord Quatre."

Trowa growled standing, "I have a blatant disregard for you Richard, I always have, even when I was just a boy you tried to control everything I did, just like you do to Quatre now. Duo is not of noble blood and he will not be forced to pretend he is just to save you trouble. You have no power over him but I do over you, now get out of my sight before I give the servants something to talk about!"

Richard stood, hastily putting distance between him and the prince who looked ready to attack him. "You may very well be of noble blood but you are unfit to secede your father, Lord Winner will hear of this."

Trowa growled again, taking a slow step towards the noble before gnashing his teeth at him, Richard jumped before running from the room. Snorting Trowa sat back down, "Pompous ass."

Duo just blinked at him, he had never seen a human snap at an enemy like an animal, it amazed him how threatening he had looked doing it. "Um…would you really have bitten him?"

Trowa sneered, "Just to hear him scream, sorry about that I…I did promise Quatre." Green eyes turned away as the prince sighed, cheek resting on interlaced fingers.

Duo reached out laying a hand on the other's shoulder, the two races shared many of the same ways and this seemed to comfort. "Don't be, really it's alright. It was sweet the way you stood up for me…I mean what do you really know about me?" It was no surprise he was so found of Quatre, they had spent much of their childhoods together as he understood it. They had just met today really, though his sincere thank you would have been enough to endear himself to the merman.

Trowa turned his head at the touch, "Quatre likes you so you are harmless, and as for defending you I always back my friends. True we may not know much about each other but I like spending time with you, you don't look at me and see a prince you see a person."

"Princes are people Trowa, and you and Quatre are good at being both…I am glad you like me too." Duo smiled, it was a huge relief to know the young man truly cared and his venom had not just been pure annoyance with Richard. To stay human he needed a confession of love not friendship but he wanted that as well, he wanted to matter to him.

"That we are, it must be hard being all alone in this world? Even this kingdom has its evils; nowhere with humans is perfect, it is just our nature really." Trowa sighed softly turning his head away, "Forgive me, Quatre always teases me about being a philosopher when I only think too much."

Duo smiled as he turned Trowa's face back to him, "Don't, I am curious about philosophy myself. Quatre will understand and if not I'll help, I was the cause of the fighting after all." Trowa had only promised to try, and Quatre had told him not to let himself be insulted, which he had.

"Thank you Duo," Trowa smiled, turning when the sounds of heals on stone drew his attention, standing he bowed, "Lady Katrina I can explain."

"You always can," An even voice reminded the young man before ruby lips parted. "Oh look at me child I am not that mad," Katrina assured him with a gentle smile.

"My Queen he…" Richard started trailing off when gaze a few shades lighter then her son's turned on him. "I know you are close to him but his behavior is inexcusable, and that young man is the cause."

"That young man saved my son's life, and my dear nephew here a great heartache, losing my son would devastate us all. Trowa, Richard does have a point you are too old to be gnashing teeth and growling at people, but I will not punish your friend. Richard you know full well guests of the Winner house are not to be hassled, and you did not just hassle you insulted, not just one but two of them." Katrina placed a gentle hand on Trowa's shoulder, "You know the protective nature of my nephew and you are lucky he did not bite you, now go I will deal with him." Richard bowed and walked out clearly unhappy but not willing to say anything. "Trowa must you be such a beast?" The queen teased him gently before hugging him, "You are Michael's son sure enough, I really should punish you."

Trowa nodded looking down, she did have a point and this was her home, "I know and I am sorry but he just…sorry."

"Please don't be mad at him, he was just trying to defend me…not that I am worth all this trouble. That guy was being a real ass and he had been since he saw me, he called me his new pet." Duo bit his lip; he did not want his friend in trouble because of him, "Please?"

Katrina blinked before frowning, clearly upset, "He said what? Well no wonder you got so upset with him making such accusations, and about a hero no less. Do not worry he's not in trouble with me nor my husband, not after he hears that. Trowa dear why did he say that, do you know?"

Trowa nodded but did not raise his gaze, "Because I wouldn't let him dress Duo up so he looked like something he's not, there are enough false nobles around."

Katrina shook her head, she would have to have a long talk with that man, "This is true. Duo I would like to thank you for what you have done, someday, gods willing, when you have children you will understand."

"I do now…are you really his aunt?" Duo frowned that would make the two princes cousins, family, something he did not have.

"Not by blood no, his mother and myself grew up together and her children spent a great deal of time here as children themselves. His mother felt they should stay with friends when she and her husband were away, and they often were. Now what shall we do about you hm?" Katrina tapped a finger off her chin as she thought, not a royals were pompous after all.

"Do with me? Trowa save me!" Duo cried ducking behind him getting a laugh from the queen, "Scary crazy lady!"

"He reminds me of two little boys I use to know, does he have a room yet?" Katrina asked smiling, "If not we should remedy that right away, and maybe something dressier just in case?"

"He already picked out a room, and as for dressier I think Cathy is on that, what kind of just in case?" Trowa asked suspicious, he knew his aunt, she never said something like that without something in mind, they were a lot alike that way.

"Nothing fiendish I assure you, I will go fill in my dear husband before Richard does, and I will see to your mother. Gods forbid another Bloom loses their tempers today, behave now." Katrina smiled walking out, she had the strangest feeling she had seen Duo before a long time ago.

"So I didn't get you in trouble?" Duo asked watching the queen walk away, she sounded like she was on their side. He smiled a little that little girl had grown up very well and her son was just as lovely, he should have noticed it before.

Trowa turned catching his slight smile, "No Duo you didn't, come I think we've had enough excitement for now."

"Yeah," Duo agreed following the prince out, fighting was not fun at all around here.

**Splash4Splash4Splash4Splash4Splash4Splash4Splash4Splash4Splash4**

"Ah here you two are. Trowa I know and I forgive you, such things are not to be forgiven." Quatre walked up to his friend taking his hands, "As if someone as gentle as you would keep human pets…how could he think such a thing?"

"He's always hated me Quatre," Trowa pulled the blonde to him, "I'm not you, I can't be you. Duo was worried he'd get me in trouble."

"And why not? You were one step from drawing blood with your teeth because of me." Duo looked up at the pair they were so sweet together, he wished he had a brother like that. "I didn't come here to cause anyone trouble, I am sorry." 'I came to be with you for even a moment and now I know I matter to you…what will you do if I have to go? I don't wish to hurt you, please don't make me?'

Quatre frowned slightly, he could feel Duo so clearly and he wanted to help but how? He had no idea how Trowa would react to him meddling and the truth…the truth was not his to tell. "I know Duo, please don't worry he has bared his fangs for me a few times in the past. He's such a protective kitty."

Trowa snorted pushing the blonde away, "Oh right only dogs can be protective, as if." Green eyes narrowed a bit when Duo sighed, arms crossed on the thick craved railing, his new friend looked depressed by something.

Duo blinked when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, "I'm alright just thinking really." Dark gaze watched Trowa turn his captivating eyes out across the waves not sure what he was looking at, he had no idea what he saw when he looked at his home. "Trowa where did you learn to play like you did? I heard you that day…it was beautiful."

Trowa blinked at the question, most strangers were to proper to ask, looking back to the darkening waves he sighed softly eyes closing. "My father taught me, he told me of creatures and their songs often, not about the gods really. He never liked those stories, 'they were too petty to have such gifts' was all he ever said. Quatre always loved it and so we would play together often…but we haven't in a while."

Duo bit his lip, he knew he missed his father, but he sounded so far away as he spoke and it hurt. Placing a tender hand on the human's he slipped an arm around his shoulders, cheek on one. "I'm sorry, I never knew mine but you did…he loves you I know he does. I bet he smiles every time you play just like Quatre does, unless he hums along."

Trowa sighed resting his cheek on Duo's soft sea scented hair, it was soothing, more so then he thought it would be. "So mother tells me. It's alright Duo, it has been five years it does not hurt as much now, he lived the life he wanted we should all be so lucky."

Quatre touched his chest eyes closed, so much pain he could not fix no matter what powers he had. Powers reached out gently touching Trowa's mind, he hurt but not as bad as he feared he did, time dulled ache. Duo felt lonely, he had no family and few close friends even if he did seem happy most of the time. He wanted to help his friend but did not know how, his way worked quite well he was learning. "We will be Trowa, you have taught me to stand up for myself and I thank you for that. People die to make life important, and your father never wasted a moment of it, neither do you."

Trowa turned his head, "You always could read me so well Little One, father loved that." He smiled at that, "He always tried to trick you but nothing worked, even now I doubt anything would."

Quatre smiled, "They never worked because he never really wanted them to, if you tried I'm sure you could hide something from me."

Duo turned to face the blonde prince as well, he looked so innocent just standing there smiling at his best friend. 'He doesn't want to and neither do I, will you help me, can you help me? I don't want to take him away just help, I need to help.' "Oh I don't think so."

Trowa chuckled softly, "He's right Cat, I never hid from you and I never will, you are family. As for you, I think you are a sneaky one if not gifted."

Duo grinned getting a giggle from Quatre, "Oh and you are not oh Prince of Cats?"

Trowa smirked flicking his long bangs, "You have no idea."

"Oh both of you stop and come inside, Trowa why don't you go track down Cathy and see that she too knows what happened? I will see to our friend, after all you have been hogging him all day," Quatre smiled when Trowa huffed at him, "you have."

"Some friend you are, behave Duo, I'll find you two later," Trowa mockingly hissed at Quatre as he passed him getting a laugh and then was gone.

"I know you did not save me solely for the wish, you knew me, and you knew what my death would do to Trowa. Just as I know why you are here now, you are the one my mother saw." Quatre walked up beside him, "How much can you tell him?"

Duo hung his head, "Nothing. Rules state I can't tell him the truth until he makes this permanent, or finds out some other way. I have always been fascinated with humans, and he was so sweet with that kitten and you…and now me."

Quatre nodded, "Trowa always is like that, cats are sweet and never mean to hurt you, but angered they are nasty…as you saw. His eyes have always been so gentle even if his palms are crimson; they were always bad men if not just foolish. Tell me how long do you have, you do know don't you?"

"Not really no, every story is different but I'll know the day before. Before I change back I need a confession of love, they aren't clear on that but I would assume a kiss would do it…seems easiest. I know he likes me but how much I don't know, I can come back and I will if I must but, I'd rather not." Duo sighed, "I wanted so badly to meet him and now that I have I never want to let him go, Hilde would kill me. She hates him because he looks like a cat, and I love him…I've never loved anyone before."

"He's always been like that, he can touch people so deeply once he lets them in and he never seems to notice. Duo I know you would never hurt Trowa, you wish to protect him as I do, I will help you if I can." Quatre placed a hand on the merman's shoulder, "I want him to have someone who loves him to be at his side when I cannot be, you."

"You trust me that much?! Wow…you must think I have chance otherwise you would not be out here encouraging me like this." Duo looked out across the waves, "What should I do?"

"Nothing. Trowa likes you as you are so stay that way, the truth will not bother him, he loves animals mythical or otherwise." Quatre smiled, "Besides it was his idea to seek you out, and now here you are. Come, I think you need some rest."

"Rest? But I'm not sleepy?" Duo blinked when the blonde took his arm, he was stronger then he looked.

Quatre smiled patting his captured arm, "It's time you learn a thing about humans, resting is not always about resting. Trowa also rubs off, if he only knew how much sometimes."

Splash4Splash4Splash4Splash4 Splash4Splash4Splash4Splash4 Splash4

"Oh, I didn't know you were that tried, we'll talk later," Trowa ducked back out of the room, freezing when slight fingers closed around his hand, "Duo?"

Duo smiled up at Trowa as he pulled the door open with his other hand, "Relax I'm not about to pass out on you. Come in, a little talking before bed sounds perfect, so how is your sister?" The braided human asked shifting his grip to Trowa's wrists, fingers under the lose hunter green fabric, as he pulled him over to the bed.

Trowa looked down at the other's hands but said nothing as he was lead along, when Duo stopped walking he sat down. "She thinks I should have bitten him actually, she hates him more than I do because he still sees women as inferior."

Duo sat down before him frowning, "Why would they be inferior to a man?" Royal blood made sense but why did sex matter as well?

Trowa sighed, "Because they are weaker, many think they should just stay at home and look pretty, say that to Cathy and she will make you a women."

Duo swallowed, feeling a bit nervous, "Um…I think she does look pretty…will that get me in trouble?"

Trowa laughed shaking his head, "Not at all Duo, a lady likes to be commented, she would never knife you for telling her she was beautiful."

"What if I tell you I think you're beautiful?" Duo asked biting his lip, "Though I guess a prince is suppose to look like something straight out of a story huh?" Back home royals were always said to be the most attractive of their kind, he had only met a handful but they were all pretty. Hilde was so exotic with her short hair, here is seemed males kept their's shorter then a females but most were still longer then hers.

Trowa blinked before smirking amused, "Well I won't knife you either. I was never one for caring what stories say I should be like, after all they are only stories and I am real."

Duo looked up, he watched pale moon light glint in those deep emerald eyes and he smiled, even if he had to go back he would never forget why he would return. "You don't think I'm weird saying such things?"

Trowa smiled lifting his face with gentle fingers, "Not at all Duo, I am what I am, there is no reason to be bashful for speaking your mind. Do you understand?"

Duo nodded slightly, "I understand, but where I'm from you can't just say that to just anyone, they'll think you want them."

"Yes, well, around here not every little compliment is an invitation to one's bed, if they were there would be trouble." Trowa reached out brushing some of Duo's wild bangs with his fingertips, "You are beautiful as well Duo, that is one of the reasons Richard dislikes you."

"Because people would think I would try and seduce you, or Quatre?" Duo asked wondering if Richard thought that or if he really meant pet.

"That or the other way around, it takes more than a pretty face to get my attention, and Quatre is not shallow either. If he knew the state you were in when I found you I fear that bastard really would believe I intend to keep you for a plaything and not a friend." Trowa shrugged, "I am a bit of a beast you know?"

"I don't care if you growl or not, you are not like that I know it!" Duo place his hands over the human's exited and upset, biting his lip he looked down, "No one who plays like you can be bad, we believe one's soul is reflected in their music and your's is so soothing and beautiful even animals respond to it…Quatre told me a little bit."

"Ah…I've never heard that but it does make sense, Quatre hates to intrude with his gifts I do not, and so mine show where his hide. Humans are animals after all so…can you play anything?" Trowa asked since they were on the subject, not everyone who could play had money just like not everyone with money could play.

Duo shook his head, braid swaying like a tail, "I never learned but I like to sing…do you think that is strange?"

"Why would I think that was strange Duo? There is no law here stating only females can sing, I bet you're wonderful," Trowa smiled when Duo blushed, "You're as bad as Quatre."

"Well we can't help it, your compliments make us blush, and your teasing does not help," Duo knew Quatre was as shy as he was sometimes, but everyone blushed when praised by the one they loved.

Trowa sighed shaking his head, sometimes he wondered about other people, "Well I'm not about to never do either again so get use to being pink, it's cute really. Don't frown like that Duo I didn't mean to insult you, I'm sorry."

Duo blinked at the apology not aware he had been frowning that much, nobility did not apologize to commoners often; it was beneath them to do so. He smiled taking Trowa's hand, it did not matter what was in his blood only what was in his heart, and that was noble. "Shh…I didn't even realize I was frowning, isn't there some rule here about apologizing to commoners?"

Trowa smiled gently squeezing Duo's hand, "Do you think I would obey if there was?"

"No," Duo answered just staring into dark moonlit eyes with an absent smile, "The world needs more nobles like you…who care about people and not just themselves."

"I hate stupid people Duo but no one is perfect, and it is too hard to pretend to be. My father never did and I fear I am no better than he is at playing the part given to me, I do not know what kind of king I will be, but no one ever does really." Trowa looked out the window with a soft sigh, "They say you can see things in the moonlight, do they say that where you are from as well?"

Duo looked down when Trowa did not sure what to say, he knew nothing of human rule except that the titles matched his own. At his question he frowned not sure what was so special about the moon's light verses the sun's, "What can you see?"

Trowa frowned thinking back on the many tales, most were the same really as were most tales when you came right down to it. "Some say the dead, other's the true nature of magical beings, insanity…I do not believe the moon drives people insane. People love their stories and I have heard many of them from Aunt Katrina, she saw a merman once that must have been wonderful."

'You are talking to one right now; I wish I could tell you…I wish I could tell you everything.' Duo smiled it was nice to know he liked his race, "It must have been since they are afraid of humans. I know why they are but some humans are really nice and not just little kids, like you."

"They have good reason to fear us Duo many fear magic even now, as if Quatre is some monster to be feared. He's so careful with his gifts but some would not care, legend goes those with eyes like yours are magic. Are you magic Duo?" Trowa turned back to look at the strange eyed youth, he had never seen another with eyes quite like his before they suited him perfectly.

"And if I am magic?" Duo asked, he was not allow to say yes but teasing was alright, Trowa was touched as well so he did not fear being feared for what he was, he never had.

"Then I would very much like to hear you sing and be proven right, now go to sleep, I will be here in the morning." Trowa stood patting Duo's shoulder, "I need to do something for Quatre tomorrow, I would enjoy some company if you do not mind?"

Duo smiled up at dark but gentle eyed human prince, "I would love to, I will see you then."

"Before I would imagine, sweet dreams Magic Eyes," Trowa smiled as he pulled his hand away and turned from him, they could not spend all night talking.

"Thank you my cat eyed savior I look forward to seeing you again," Duo smiled when Trowa turned and bowed before walking out as he laughed. 'Oh you are too good to me and you do not even know it…never change.'

**Splash4Splash4Splash4Splash4Splash4Splash4Splash4Splash4Splash4**

Well this is the end of chapter 4, sucks I know. If you ever wish to chat with me then go to my Myspace and join IMVU through the link there. It is the only IM I use and it's 3D animated with Anime friendly features. I am writing chapter 5 right now so look for an update as soon as I am done. If you enjoy 2x3x2 then by all means review my other fics dedicated to this pairing.


	5. As Touched As You

My best friend's constant fighting with her boyfriend is the main reason this has taken so long to get updated, more about that on MySpace. Anyway it is finally up so enjoy, hopefully, and be sure to leave a review when you go.

**WarNinGs** : Same Minus Naked Duo, Sorry. Add On's: Blood, death…not Betaed?

**Aishi Say:**

" _I'll never find some quite like you again.I'll never find some quite like you, like you_."

'Touched' By Vast. Look it up on , very catchy.

**Splash5Splash5Splash5Splash5Splash5Splash5Splash5Splash5Splash5**

Duo slipped from the saddle blinking when strong arms kept him from falling flat on his face, an action he had learned could be quite painful depending on what you fell on. Turning to face the prince he pulled on the hem of his shirt, straightening the rumpled cloth looking down embarrassed, it couldn't be that hard to get off a horse. "Don't feel too bad Duo, I did that my first time too," Trowa could guess why Duo was looking down, it took years to master the art of horsemanship.

"You?!" Duo questioned, looking up surprised, he couldn't picture the graceful youth as anything but, usually his imagine did not fail him so badly.

Trowa chuckled softly at the braided youth, "Even we cats have our clumsy moments, besides I was just a kitten then." He could have added he was as surefooted then as he was now, but that would not really make the other feel better.

Duo glanced at the mounts before falling in beside Trowa, he was not sure what he had looked like as a kitten but he was sure he was adorable. The graceful youth with captivating eyes was also well liked, he had only seen him not get along with one person, and he was no prince himself. Those around him brought out the inner light in those deep dark eyes and he loved them all for it. It had to be wonderful to have family, blood relations or not, he had always wanted that. Looking out across the waves he wondered if anyone even missed him yet, he did disappear from time to time, but was there anyone out there that was worried at all? It was a lonely thought to have but he could not help it, the ocean made him feel so small and alone right then. "Hey Trowa?"

"Yes Duo?" Trowa asked turning at his friend's slightly distressed call, Quatre often let his mind wander into the dark. The dark had never bothered him, not all in life was sunshine and roses and he had no problem accepting that. A few had thought him quite charming until they learned he was well trained in the art of war, he was a fighter and if war ever broke out at home he would defend his homeland with the same viciousness he defended his friends with now. He could not protect everyone, but he also did not just wish to protect the few people he held close to his heart, all good people deserved to be watched over.

"It must be nice… I mean you've always had a family to worry about you, I don't and it's kindda lonely." Duo bit his lip as he hugged himself feeling cold in the fresh ocean breeze, Hilde was as close to family as he had and she hated the human. He had never done anything to their kind but because he was human he was despised…why were they so much better than the humans? Yes they killed their own kind but not all humans did it in malice. Trowa had just been defending himself and his friend; he had not gone out looking for a fight. He knew the prince so well now, he hid nothing from him, such openness was not what he was used to, he rather liked it. Looking up when an arm hugged his shoulders he smiled, something so simple could change everything, "I'm alright really."

Trowa sighed softly, "It has been nice having two homes all my life but…the more you have the more that can be taken from you. My father use to say to love someone was risk, since when they died a part of you would follow, but it never stopped him from caring about his people. I know I am not exactly a model prince but he did alright so…you don't have to go back Duo."

Duo blinked before turning to face the prince who just stood there, "You sure you wouldn't get tired of me always being around?" He knew he cared, he knew he enjoyed his company, but he also knew he could annoy people.

Trowa chuckled softly shaking his head, "Duo I do not think I would ever tire of your unique company, you may, however, tire of mine."

"Why would I tire of you?" Duo asked frowning at the amused smirk, "Quatre ever get tired of you?"

Trowa laughed, "Constantly. We have butted heads Duo, everyone does…Cathy and I still do." Family fought but they always forgave, it was what made them family blood was only a start.

"I think you two like bantering, you're very good at it," Duo smiled when that got a smile, he liked it when Trowa smiled it didn't matter about what. No one with such an easy innocent smile could be evil, it did not matter what race he was, blind hate was why they claimed to hate humans and then they went and did the same thing learning nothing.

"Thank you, we get a lot of practice," Trowa turned from the crashing waves nodding towards the caves, "coming?"

"Yeah…hey why are we here anyway?" Duo had not really cared but curiosity was getting to him, the caves had been where they had first 'met', this beach where he had first caught a glimpse of him in the rain. It felt so strange to be walking with the human in this place that held so many memories of him, he was more than glad he had taken that swim that day.

"Oh just a little favor for Quatre, he has probably forgotten he asked in all the excitement of the last few days." Trowa answered as he entered the cave, walking easily along the path he had taken so many times he could walk it blind.

Duo tried to think back for a moment before it hit him, the cute little fish Quatre had liked so much, "It has been eventful…sorry." It had never been his intention to cause so much drama, it was one of the reasons he was a little surprised they wanted him around still. Back home when he caused any trouble someone shooed him away like a pesky child, it hurt.

"Don't be sorry, I hate being bored and so does he, not that he'll admit it," Trowa winked at the braided youth before knelling down on smooth stone. Filling the glass vessel he had brought along with fresh salt water before he set it down beside him, "Sit boy."

Duo sat down beside the jar as jokingly order not knowing exactly why he should smile besides the playful tone. The merman in a human form watched graceful fingers strike with the kind of speed he had seen cats exhibit before a fish was dropped gently into the water unharmed. Those graceful hands were very dangerous, he had seen them take life, but he had also seen and felt them comfort. The human world was not as black and white as his own, the gentle could be called on to do the horrible and the darkest souls could do something so sweet. It made humans even more intriguing to him, his handsome prince was a gentle compassionate soul with a savage temper, a temper he would turn on anything he felt justified in killing. Glancing up he watched dark eyes track as any predators would before his hand moved and another fish was added to the collection, completely focused. "How do you do that?"

"Practice," Trowa answered absently before adding one last fish to the colorful collection, closing the glass lid held tight with wire. "I don't think fish think very much."

"Why is that?" Duo knew most fish were dim but he was curious why the human thought such a thing, he wanted to know everything there was to know about him.

"You ever watch them behind glass? They just move about as if half asleep, must be a dull existence however brief." Trowa shrugged getting to his feet holding out his hand, "Time to head home."

Duo smiled taking his hand rather enjoying this part of going anywhere with him, "Whatever you say your majesty."

**Splash5Splash5Splash5Splash5Splash5Splash5Splash5Splash5Splash5**

"Trowa where…gods the fish!? Trowa you are a prince," Quatre wrapped his arms around his friend's neck smiling; Trowa could be so sweet sometimes.

"Glad you like them. So all better?" Trowa asked arms around his friend, while not as fragile as he looked the blonde was not as tough as he was.

"I am fine Trowa and thank you," Quatre squeezed him for a moment before pulling away, "Have you seen Duo?"

Trowa nodded, "Sure he came with. He has no real home to go back to, I'm not use to people envying the fact I have family." Money, power, looks were normal but never just having someone who cared if he unhappy let alone alive.

"That is a new one…Why the frown?" Quatre knew his friend very well and that slight frown meant something was on his mind.

"I told him he didn't have to go back. It's not like he is some stray I can just take home…don't say it." Trowa sighed shaking his head, "Could I?"

Quatre laughed softly, "Oh Trowa. He is our friend, he can go with you if he wants to, not only nobles and servants can live in castles." While the rich tended to think others wanted to be like them he knew many daydreamed about living in a castle, not a bad home if you could get one.

"He would not care for nobles or servants anymore then I do," Trowa chuckled at himself, "I didn't even notice." Few things escaped his attention, especially about himself, but every now and then something managed to surprise him.

"You were worried about me so no, I think it's nice you two are getting along, he reminds a bit of you." Quatre gave him a reassuring smile, "He will love seeing your home, trust me he will not be as miserable as you think." While not empathic in gift Trowa was surprising empathic to people, it was not something people who barely knew him would notice.

Trowa crossed his arms, "So you think I should keep him…he has nowhere else to go really." It did not surprise him that Quatre would think it was a good idea, he had soft spot for people.

"You are at your best when you have someone to protect, and he can be that someone, he needs someone to care." Quatre touched his friend's arm drawing dark eyes back to him, "Just be sure to visit more often hm?"

Trowa laughed at his blonde friend, "Sure, whatever you want. I guess I should go hunt him down huh?" Duo had not been around all that long and already it felt strange to not have seen him in so long.

Quatre nodded, not at all surprised Duo had gotten closer to his friend then he had realized, "He's probably lonely."

Trowa nodded absently, "Yeah. I'll tell him hello for you." Giving his friend a smile the taller youth turned and headed out in search of the braided youth.

"Thank you," Quatre smiled as he watched his friend walk away, "Just who is adopting who?"

**Splash5Splash5Splash5Splash5Splash5Splash5Splash5Splash5Splash5**

"You look pensive child…may I help?" Pale green eyes regarded the youth Lady Barton had met for all but a moment.

Duo jumped before turning, looking down he shook his head, "Not really no."

Elizabeth walked up to the railing folding her arms on it, "What did my son say?" She knew her son who was so like his father, he had a way of affecting other's moods rather profoundly at times.

"Trowa didn't…I mean…he said I didn't have to go back," Duo admitted, turning back to the ocean with a sigh.

"Ah, my son is a very compassionate soul he just hides it well…so did his father," Elizabeth smiled fondly. "You are a sweet boy, much as Quatre is, and if you wish to travel with us I would see you were taken care of."

Duo bit his lip, "You don't even know me…why? Because of your son?" He knew she loved her son, as did Quatre's mother, but he was unsure if her invitation was only given to indulge him.

"The fact my son offered helps, but I have met many people in my years, few catch his interest but you have. If you have no home that can be changed with little trouble…do not worry about it anymore child." Elizabeth patted his shoulder, "You will never find a more loyal friend then those two. Ah my son, your friend is most refreshing. Good evening you two."

"Mother. What's wrong?" Trowa asked as he crossed his arms, leaning back against solid cold stone, Duo was no better at hiding his feelings then Quatre was.

"Just thinking of home," Duo answered softly, he could not tell him the whole truth but he could tell him a little. "My only real friend would hate you both but…it's not really her fault."

"She doesn't like royalty or foreigners?" Trowa had met a few people who did not like the fact he was a prince as if that defined who he was.

"The last one…it's so stupid, I mean you're no threat to me but she'd try and…" Duo looked up when Trowa touched his shoulder before burying his face in his shirt, "Even Quatre isn't safe from her."

"Shhh," Trowa soothed interlacing his fingers in the small of Duo's back, cheek against his hair, "She is far away and can hurt no one."

Duo sniffed, he knew she was far away but sooner or later she would guess where he was and act on it, even if that was just locking him up so he could never return to where he was right now. She would slam a dagger threw the human's heart if she saw them together like this, one good hit and his own life would be over as well. "I never want to see her again."

"Then you will never have to," Trowa assured the trembling youth not sure who this so called friend was but sure she would never be welcomed as Duo had been.

'I hope so.' Duo closed his eyes and just listened to the human's heart, a rhythm as constant as the crashing waves below but not nearly as timeless. As a child he had heard a tale of a mermaid princess who had given her heart to a human prince she had saved, trading her voice for legs she had suffered but had become close to her love only to watch him wed another. In the end she could not trade his life for her own and died gaining a soul. If only humans knew how human merfolk really were, he would gladly trade his life for Trowa's or Quatre's. How could he harm either of them? "You're really good at this."

Trowa smiled at that, it had been a few years since he had been called on to be a shoulder to cry on, "I know a few people who feel things very deeply."

Duo looked up chin on Trowa's chest; he loved how his eyes looked at night, "Now I don't want to sleep."

"I would imagine, your friend sounds rather frightening. Would it help if I stayed with you?" Trowa watched deep dark eyes blink up at him confused and still just a bit afraid, "I don't mind."

Duo bit his lip as he considered the offer; he would sleep better with the prince in the same room let alone being within arm's reach. "And what would Richard say?"

"He'd just scream as he fell out the window," Trowa answered annoyed with the idea of that man ruining anyone's sleep. Taking Duo's hand he gave him a gentle pull to get him walking, "Come, dreams cannot harm you."

"I bet Cat would agree," Duo teased as he fell in beside Trowa taking his arm, Hilde may have the advantage in water but on land they were safe from her.

**Splash5Splash5Splash5Splash5Splash5Splash5Splash5Splash5Splash5**

Duo opened his eyes blinking at Hilde standing beside the bed, dark violet hair looking all but black in the dark, "Hilde?! how?"

"The same way you did," Hilde answered eyeing the human prince with cold eyes, so many stories spoke of handsome humans charming the naïve, so much for them just being stories. "I had hopped I was wrong."

Duo glanced at Trowa but he did not seem to mind them talking, "He's harmless Hilde really…I won't go back." Even if he could not win the human's heart he was a kind soul, and he had offered him his friendship, more than most offered, and asked for nothing but his friendship in return.

Hilde glared at the sleeping human, "You will when you have no other choice." Silver flashed in the early dawn light as Hilde struck, smile on her face as if she was doing nothing wrong.

Duo gapped at the spreading red stain before leaning over Trowa shaking him, "Trowa? Hilde what have you done?" Only a fool could not see what she had done but he could not think logically at the moment, he knew Hilde could do it but seeing her doing it was too shocking to comprehend.

Hilde pulled the dripping blade free with a satisfied smile, "Killed him. Oh it didn't hurt at all, not like when humans do it to us."

"Did you really think you could just walk in here and murder an innocent man and I would simply go back with you? That world is dark and cold not like here…not like here use to be." Duo looked down stroking Trowa's cheek, it was still warm but he knew it would chill like the sand as the sun set, soon it would be cold.

"You can hardly stay here now, not with your little human dead, and the others just waiting to put you on display, or just kill you if you are lucky." Hilde thrust the knife back into the wound just for the fun of it, "Home is your only choice."

"Quatre will know it was you, that you killed his best friend, his brother," Duo looked up eyes cold and dark. "He has gifts Hilde, he can find you no matter where you hide, and you are stuck in that form for a while." Nimble finger pulled the blade free before slamming it into Hilde, "I won't let him become a monster like you, it's the last thing I can do for the man you killed." Lowering his head Duo buried his face in Trowa's throat and just cried, there was nothing much else he could do.

**Splash5Splash5Splash5Splash5Splash5Splash5Splash5Splash5Splash5**

Duo opened his eyes blinking away tears before half sitting up; the sky was still dark with only silver light coming through the window. Turning his head at a soft sigh he just stared at Trowa for a moment before leaning close. Trowa had fallen asleep half sitting up and was clearly still alive if not dead to the world, it was night time after all. Duo leaned back against his pillows just watching the human sleep undisturbed by his horrid dream. Sighing softly he pulled the prince to him, he did not like the dream at all but he remembered that part of the story. Laying his cheek on soft hair he close his eyes just wanting the dream to go away, he did not want to think about it anymore.

**Splash5Splash5Splash5Splash5Splash5Splash5Splash5Splash5Splash5**

Trowa yawned watching the ocean shift from where he was sitting in Duo's windowsill, something had upset the braided youth but he wasn't sure what. His gifts were not Quatre's, but it did not take gifts to know. Quatre had been prone to nightmares mainly because he was so sensitive to others back then. Head turned when the door open, "Morning."

"Good morning Trowa…what is it?" Quatre knew his friend and that frown meant he was thinking about something dark or at least unpleasant.

"Duo saw something last night, something bad from the tears," Trowa sighed softly, "Something upset him before he went to sleep. Some lady friend who would kill me, and you for that matter."

Quatre frowned at that, Hilde was the name Duo had given and it seemed she was more dangerous then he first thought. "That explains why you are here. I would not worry about her she has to find him to hurt us; you will protect him as you always have me."

"Jealous females bore me but he is convinced she would try something, too convinced to simply ignore outright. Whoever she is she will pay dearly for any pain she tries to cause." Trowa did not care if it was a she or not no one was going to hurt his friends and just walk away, no one.

Quatre frowned knowing exactly what paying dearly meant, "Just try and remember she was called friend and Duo is ours." Trowa was protective, and this led to him violently protect what he cared for from any perceived threat, he was very good at what he did. This mermaid would have to save something she hated in order to follow Duo onto land. One look from those dark eyes would betray her as a threat and that would be the end of that, not that he would shed many tears for her.

"That is the only reason I would let her go, former friend or not attacking you would not go unpunished here." Trowa leaned back against cool stone glaring at shifting water; something was out there, something he did not like at all.

"I would prefer the nameless lady stay far away, it would be best for everyone involved." Quatre did not wish to see anyone die that did not have to, and even if Trowa was not as attached to Duo as he hoped he was he would not simply let him go. Home was not where the braided youth wanted to return to, and the Four Horsemen themselves would have a Hell of a time trying to get their hands on him. "He seems alright now."

"Aye. As it is whatever scared him has gone out of his mind for the moment," Trowa turned with a sigh. "How did you sleep?" In the past nightmares had a way of going around when the blonde prince was involved and Duo had been rather upset last night.

"Just fine. I would not worry so, you always tell me I let me mind get the best of me," Quatre touched his arm with a reassuring smile, "Everything will work out as it is meant to."

"Nice to see some of what I taught you has stuck, do you want to go out hunting monsters today?" Trowa glanced at Duo, "I'm sure he would enjoy hearing of our past hunts."

Quatre laughed softly, "Oh I have no doubt he would. I think he should learn his way around before going off on some crazy adventure with us. You could show him around, I'm sure he would like to get out of here for a little while."

Trowa frowned for a moment before shrugging, "When he gets up I'll pass that idea along, but for now I think is best to just let him sleep."

Quatre nodded, he knew how exhausting being scared to tears could be, "Always the wise council. I think we could find something to do for a few hours."

Trowa gave Quatre a skeptical look as he turned, fingers curling around smooth stone, "Oh?"

"Richard mentioned some exotic animal trainer will be coming by, I know you had fun scaring him last time." Richard had not enjoyed having a large feline slash at his nice clothes, but everyone else had thought it harmless fun.

"You are now encouraging me to torture the man? Perhaps I truly am a bad influence on you?" Trowa teased smirking, "Very well, that man needs to learn his place in this world."

"Just make sure he is not actually harmed, neither mother or father would find that at all amusing," Quatre reminded his friend. His father did not enjoy his friend showing off as much as his mother did but he never tried to stop him, he did not really care for the man either.

"I guess it is the least I could do, come let us see what nasty little friends they brought with them this time." Trowa gave Duo one last look before walking out, the long haired youth would find them when he woke; he was rather good at that.

**Splash5Splash5Splash5Splash5Splash5Splash5Splash5Splash5Splash5**

Duo blinked at a group of four dog like beasts that had Richard up on a chair as the others chuckled, green eyes glinting with impish satisfaction. "Pretty doggies."

The four beasts turned at the sound of his voice, one walking up to him sniffing at him before tugging on his vest pulling him up to the green eyed prince, "Wolves are lovely aren't they? And very smart, good boy," Trowa praised scratching a soft ear when the wolf released Duo like a dog with a stick.

"Sir really, I must protest, wolves belong in the woods or on the floor as rugs not walking around like dogs," Richard swallowed when the wolves growled.

"How do you get them to do that? Is it magic?" Duo knew Trowa had gifts but he did not know he could command animals. He had met one of his kind that could speak with the beast of the sea, but he had no idea humans could as well.

Trowa chuckled scratching a silver ear of the leader, "Remind me to teach you about Druids and Wicca later. They listen because they trust me; go on pet one they won't bite."

"Aren't wolves supposed to be scary?" Duo asked kneeling down petting a dark brown female, "Soft thing, yes you are."

"I thought his highness would like these ones, raised 'em from pups I did. Hunters got the pack, poor things," The young man hung his head patting a black one.

"You did a fine job Caleb," Trowa assured him, "I have always loved wolves." Feline jokes or not he had a soft spot for most animals, wolves were loyal as any dog.

"Then a present perhaps?" Caleb whistled and a servant came in with a basket, "Thank you. This one be a new one I found, and I think ye will like her." Dark eyes watched Caleb remove the whelp before holding her out, "Go on take her then"

Trowa blinked at the dark brown whelp with lighter legs and darker markings, "She looks like a hawk, hello lovely."

Caleb smiled at the prince he had known since he was but a whelp himself, "The prince mentioned yer birthday was this month, and ye and yer father have always been kind to me kin and I. I can think of no betta master for her then ye

"Thank you Caleb that is very sweet, we'll have to name you soon hm?" Trowa smiled at the whelp who looked up at him with raptor gold eyes.

"She's so cute…aw hey there," Duo greeted as he leaned over the pup, she was just as cute as any puppy he had ever seen.

Quatre smiled as Duo played with the whelp Trowa was holding, getting chuckles from those gathered, he seemed to like any animal that was presented to him. "That's was very sweet of you Caleb, she really seems to like Duo's hair."

Caleb laughed when the whelp chomped the braid's tip and did not seem to wish to let go, "Oh aye. She be not a dog and we all know who ere knows not to treat her as one. Though Duo may treat her like a kitten for a bit."

"Trowa will teach him, it is nice to see you again Caleb," Quatre just smiled as Trowa laughed at Duo trying to detach small jaws from his hair for a moment before doing it for him shaking his head.

Caleb shook his head at Duo but knew he would never intentionally harm the whelp, or any of the other pets the Bloom had running around. "It is always a pleasure. I will have to pay ye a visit and see how she has taken to her new home."

Trowa looked up and nodded, "You are always welcomed old friend. Safe journey."

"To ye as well, lords and ladies I bid ye all good day," Caleb bowed before walking out the small pack following him.

"Strong little thing," Duo comment looking at his coming undone braid, head turning when Richard walked up to them.

"Let it be Richard he knows what he is doing," Katrina ordered walking up beside her nephew smiling at the whelp. "You are lucky little thing, you will be spoiled rotten."

"She is a fine beast. Trowa be sure she is not stepped on now," Lord Winner teased gently watching his Queen tickle the thing, she too shared a love of animals.

"Of course. Would you like to hold her?" Trowa asked his aunt knowing she would say yes, father had always liked her and her strays.

"I would be delighted," Katrina answered carefully taking the whelp, "There is a good girl, such a sweet little one you are."

Duo smiled watching the grown child he had meet rock the whelp as if it were a human infant, she seemed to enjoy it as much. Turning to Trowa he caught him smile and smiled a bit more without realizing it, "I think she'll want one too."

"For now she can barrow mine," Trowa tilted his head lips close to Duo's ear, "How are you feeling?"

Duo froze before closing his eyes as a whispered question tickled his ear, he could get to like this form of communication very quickly. "I'm alright now…thank you for staying with me."

Trowa smiled arms crossing, "Quatre use to sneak into my room when we were young, soldiers have some vivid dreams."

Duo smiled picturing the blonde doing just that, they must have been adorable growing up, they still were, "Who else would he rather have watching over him? Aw she's sleeping."

"It happens," Trowa assured him taking her back when Katrina offered her, "Time for a bed Little One. You two coming?"

"We'll catch up," Quatre answered slipping in beside Duo, "He'll kill her."

"She'd kill him if she could," Duo sighed softly, "If all goes well she'll never leave home and I'll never have to go back."

"Agreed, come before you worry him twice in one day," Quatre started walking knowing Duo would follow soon enough.

Duo sighed softly, he had not wanted to worry anyone but what was done was done, he would never let Hilde near Trowa. 'I'm sorry.'

**Splash5Splash5Splash5Splash5Splash5Splash5Splash5Splash5Splash5**

"Do you think Richard will ever learn not to annoy you?" Quatre asked, sitting on the foot of the bed watching his friend fold his arms behind his head.

Trowa sighed, "I highly doubt it, that man has not learned yet in all these years. Relax Duo she will not eat your hair again."

Duo smiled, fingering his braid's tail behind his back, "Oh I know…do you like birthdays?"

Trowa turned his head, "Yes, but I fear some people make too much out of them." Richard had a knack for making everything a hassle and so ruined it.

Quatre shook his head, he knew what Trowa was hinting at, "It is hard to top a wolf cub isn't it? I will go remind Richard of your dislike of formal events before he gets it in his head to try and plan one."

"My hero," Trowa teased closing his eyes at the laugh before sighing, "sit boy."

Duo sat down watching the whelp sleep on a pillow beside the prince looking quite comfortable where she was, "I think I would like to see you dressed up as a prince…is that bad?"

Trowa turned his head, "Why would it be? Richard is annoying but I think Katrina is up to something, she is never dull."

"None of you are…this world is like something out of a story one moment and completely different the next," Duo sighed chin in his hands.

"I have read tales from many lands and all were as alike as they were different, in the end the same can be said about a great many things. Is your home really such a dark place, or is it only lonely?" Trowa closed his eyes, liking to be alone was different then having no other choice.

Duo turned to look over his shoulder, blinking at the youth he would assume was sleep if had not just asked him a question. That question was harder to answer then he first thought it would be, his world was full of wonders to be sure, but it had never truly felt like home. This strange world with all its confusions and contradictions felt strangely welcoming, and he had to say it was the friends who walked it. "Lonely really. I guess if I had someone to return home to I would actually want to go back, like you here."

"The gods have been kind for the most part; perhaps some of that favor will rub off on you now if you stay." Trowa turned to look out across the ever moving waters, "You are too kind to have lost their favor so completely."

"Our gods are often harsh, yours seem much more compassionate," Duo turned his gaze out to his home and shivered as he looked down. "I would serve them well if they would allow me to stay."

"I have no doubt," Trowa sighed softly as he half sat up, "Do not worry about them they are far away, and you'll have enough to worry about when we get home."

"Home sounds, good even if it will take some getting use to," Duo sighed softly hands on the bed trying to imagine what his home looked like. Head turned slightly when he felt Trowa take his braid smiling when he began to undo it, "Do your friends always give you living presents?"

"Not all of them no," Trowa answered amused, it did seem to be a tradition, "Thinking of getting me something?"

"I'd have no clue what to get you, maybe once I see what you have running around I'll think about it," Duo had decided he liked animals, well most so far, they were softer and sweeter on land.

"I'll be sure to point out my collection. There we are, try not to let anything else use you for a chew toy today hm?" Trowa teased tugging on his braid gently; he had never had a friend with a leash before.

"I guess once a day is enough," Duo looked up at stone before flopping back of his head hitting Trowa's fold leg, "Hi."

Trowa smiled down at the smiling youth, "Hey. Planning on staying there long?"

"If you'll let me," Duo answered watching dark eyes glint as the prince shook his head amused.

"I'll tell you when my leg falls asleep," Trowa assured him looking up, "hello sister."

Catharine smiled shaking her head, "Nice to see you boys getting along so well. If he annoys you just ignore him, it works sometimes."

Trowa crossed his arms; the siblings liked to tease each other but rarely ever really fought, "I happen not to annoy Duo."

"I'm sure that will pass soon enough," Catharine gave Duo a little wink before turning to her brother, "Quatre needs you, nothing important but he asked me to let you know. Don't let him tease you too much Duo, he's harmless really."

Duo sat up with a sigh, "You should go see what he needs, important or not. I'll stay here with the kid."

Trowa nodded getting to his feet, "Thanks Duo. I'll be back soon promise," Leaning down he kissed his cheek before walking out.

Duo smiled watching Trowa go before laying back down with a sigh, "I always want to be right here waiting."

**Splash5Splash5Splash5Splash5Splash5Splash5Splash5Splash5Splash5**

"Duo in your room?" Quatre asked when Trowa came up to his right but did not sense Duo near.

"Yeah, he didn't want to leave the whelp alone," Trowa answered eyeing the nobles with a frown, "What is going on?"

"It seems Richard decided to act as soon as we left, I think he's learning." Quatre sighed softly, he did not mind formal things as much as Trowa did, but he was not sure what Duo would think of one.

Trowa snorted at the idea, "After so long he would have to learn something. What exactly is that fool up to now?"

"He wants to indulge the nobles more than annoy you," Quatre smirked a little, "I think he believes you have some scary beast laying in wait should he annoy you again today."

"That is not such a bad idea really, but sadly no, which nobles?" Trowa liked a few of them but largely ignored the rest, they were rather boring.

"The ones you like actually, the others cannot exactly think very well," Quatre sighed, "Gods I sound like you."

Trowa chuckled at the teasing; the blonde had learned a bit of wit as he had grown up, "There are worst things. I'll go tell Duo he'll get his wish."

Quatre turned snagging his friend's lose sleeve, "What wish would that be?" Duo had a few but he only knew about him wanting to stay.

Trowa smiled at his curious friend, so like Duo in a way, "Just to see me dressed like a prince. It doesn't take much to make him happy. You did what you could; don't still be standing here when I get back."

Quatre turned as Trowa walked off and smiled a little, Duo's child like wonder made him so endearing, and so someone who needed to be protected. The world they lived in could destroy innocence and wonder if it was allowed to and they had both seen it. "Anyone care to fill me in?"

**Splash5Splash5Splash5Splash5Splash5Splash5Splash5Splash5Splash5**

"Ah here you are child," Katrina smiled when the braided youth jumped, "Be still it is only me."

Duo fidgeted a little, nice or not she was still a queen, "Is something wrong?"

"Heavens no child, oh, you mean because you were expecting my nephew?" Katrina asked gently, gathering her skirt she sat down, "He's a bit busy at the moment. Tell me something child have you ever been to a formal event?"

Duo shook his head not sure what was going on exactly, "Is that bad?"

Katrina chuckled softly, "Hardly child. I think you will do just fine as long as you trust me. My nephew is not the only sneaky one in our little family."

Duo tilted his head but he did trust the queen, and she knew this world better than he did. "As long as Trowa won't be mad."

"My dear his father was not his only teacher. Come, to your room with you now and we shall have a bit of fun." Katrina stood taking his arm with a reassuring smile turning when the door opened, "Ah nephew, I will see to our friend so just met us later."

Trowa arch a brow at her but nodded, she knew what she was doing after all, "Whatever you say. I'll find you."

Duo smiled knowing he would, and hoping whatever the queen had in mind would amuse him as much as she thought it would. "Not if I find you first."

**Splash5Splash5Splash5Splash5Splash5Splash5Splash5Splash5Splash5**

Waaah another ending!


	6. Dance With Me

I will come right out and say it, this chapter in not heavy on plot, is heavy on glompable Duo moments though so…we're happy yes? Seriously nothing much happens besides a lot of bonding and insight into the relationships between the various characters, fluffy but Duo can be. Once again worry over and actual semi-needy friend and WoW has delayed this, I plan to have 7 out in July. For those who play World of Warcraft you can hit me up on Duskwood, Alliance Faction, Aishicc, feel free to look me up in the armory anytime.

**WarNinGs** : Light on plot events, some fluff…Duo made me do it.

**Aishi Say**

_"I ran down to the ocean side_

_his horse so still, his eyes so bright_

_the hills were startled by my cries_

_the knife cuts deep, I cannot die!_

_And the seabirds cry for me…"_

Part of 'The Knight Of Dublin Castle' by miss Darby Devon, this song is referenced near the end of the fic but feel free to listen to it before hand, very pretty sounding.

**Spalsh6Spalsh6Spalsh6Spalsh6Spalsh6Spalsh6Spalsh6Spalsh6Spalsh6**

Duo held obediently still, eyes closed, getting use to royals messing with his hair more then every merfolk he had ever met had. The clothes were blowy and fun to swish, when he was allowed to move, so far other then holding still for so long he did not mind this dressing up thing. Clothes were not something merfolk worried much about, even the females, but humans seemed to put a lot of thought into them. Thinking back he noted Quatre often wore paler colors then Trowa, and his clothes were slightly dressier but otherwise looked like everyone else's. It occurred to him he had no real idea what a prince was suppose to dress like. The queens always reminded him of flowers with their many layers but Richard had not been dressed like that, he assumed he was dressed up all the time. Frowning he was not sure so he let it go, he would see for himself soon enough. "And here I thought I would never meet another who could hold as still as my nephew." Katrina teased please Duo was being so agreeable, not all would put up with all this fussing Queen's orders or not.

Duo smiled more then pleased to be compared to the feline akin prince, "Well I do have a lot of hair to play with. So what is this thing anyway?" All he knew was it was formal, which meant big words and manners back home, here he was not so sure about.

"A masquerade, have you ever been to one?" Katrina rather liked masks herself, they were fun and reminded her of when she first met her King.

"No…is that bad?" Masquerade did not mean anything to him but the queen sounded happy, what made her happy seemed to please her nephew as well.

"Heavens no child, a pity but hardly an evil thing. I met my future lord at one, so I am a tad bias. There we are, you may move now child." Katrina nodded satisfied with her work, his hair was wondrously soft and so fun to play with.

Duo opened his eyes blinking at his reflection, his long cinnamon looks were pilled high on his head before they were allowed to fall between his shoulders. Silver knot work similar to what he had seen on Katherine held his hair in place, allowing a few curls to hang about his face. Touching it he could not help but think of stories from log ago, from before magic went into hiding. More knot work wound around his neck holding pale lavender in place, a large knot ended in the hallow of his throat. Soft pale fabric left his shoulders bare, coming together a bit above his elbow to form a billowing sleeve. Darker violet started as an almost vest, two thin straps tied behind his neck, the rest hanging loosely to his knees before trailing behind him. Tilting his head he frowned not sure how others would take this look, or if he liked the darker violet. "Do I look alright?"

"You look like a Fair Folk my little imp, with the mask on the masses will never know it is you." Katrina smiled setting down two masks, "If you are to spend the night on the arms of princes you should look the part of a princess."

"Fair Folk?" Duo repeated questioningly until remembering what those were, he had been thinking something similar. "I'm no elf but thank you." Taking the half face mask he held it up frowning, he had never worn a mask before. "Is everyone going to wear one?"

"Of course child, that is the point, those will hide your eyes since the only other one there with eyes like yours is Katherine. You will also not be the only male in a dress, a few enjoy dressing up for sport, thought not as nicely." Katrina was pleased that unless someone grabbed Duo in the wrong place they would never know by look alone.

Duo set the half mask down and took the full one holding it up, it was white with wisps of color around the edges and eyes, lips red. It hid his face behind a still pale shell, odd but interesting. "So the idea is no one knows who you are?"

"Yes, though some people enjoy being known most like the freedom of masks." Katrina tided the silver ribbon that held the mask on before nodding. "Very nice."

Duo tilted his head to either side getting use to this strange thing, it was not uncomfortable so he turned. "As I guy I couldn't spend all night with them?"

"No child. I know you are a bit shy still, and not all nobles are as…accommodating as we can be. Now if you are ready we can go met the others now?" Katrina picked up her own sky blue skirts not sure why Duo would not be ready.

Duo gave himself one last look before hopping off the stool, he did want to see what Trowa looked liked dressed up like a prince. "I'd like that," Smiling he nodded falling in behind the Queen, humans knew their world best.

**Spalsh6Spalsh6Spalsh6Spalsh6Spalsh6Spalsh6Spalsh6Spalsh6Spalsh6**

"You know you are cute when you worry?" Quatre teased, gold and white shifting as he nodded to a group of passing nobles.

Trowa frowned at the blonde, the half mask he wore did nothing to hide it. "What are you going on about?"

Quatre just smiled use to that frown, he was never as annoyed as it made him look, "You are worried about Duo. It's sweet really." The gold rimed white mask glinted, the golden rays mostly hidden by his pale hair.

Trowa sighed at his smiling friend, he did have a tendency to gush. "He is not use to this kind of thing, and being paraded around is just annoying."

"Richard would not dare do such a thing after almost being bitten just for remarking on his dress." Quatre assured his friend trying to calm him. Duo was a very confident young man, but nobles were a bit overwhelming, and he knew that hair would draw them like a flame.

Trowa shock his head as he crossed his arms, "If he dose I will bite the cur, I did warn him to leave Duo alone."

"I would rather you not, but it is not like I could physically stop you." Quatre was under no delusions there, his friend was built like a feline as well as moved as one. Lean muscle was deceptively powerful and allowed for much faster movements then the bulkier builds did. He was also not as weak as he might appear, but he had never been a match for Trowa.

Trowa sighed once more, Katherine would chew his ear off if he got blood on his clothes, as if he could not afford new ones. "True. Hello Duo."

Quatre turned when a brunette moved to stand behind them blinking, his mother had out done herself. "Hello Duo, where is my mother?"

"Oh she went to sit with your old man, she figured it was best not to come in together." Duo smiled behind his mask, the blonde's reaction made him feel more confident about this masquerade thing.

"Entering any room full of nobles on a royal's arm guarantees you no peace until something new grabs their attention." Trowa muttered absently, use to such things but still not likening them, he prefer commoners even if they did gape when he told them who he was.

Duo thought about those birds humans called seagulls, they seemed to fit pretty well. "I'd rather have yours." Placing a hand on dark green that look all but black in the shadows he smiled wanting the human's full attention.

Trowa chuckled softly at the teasing before turning his head to face Duo and just blinked lips parting slightly. The lavender was no surprise, it looked good on most brunettes he knew, the dress was very different, the hair keeping to the whimsical look. Eyes that where fully hidden were looking up at him, his expression he could only guess at. Taking Duo's hand he brought it to his lips before bowing, "Truly a vision to behold Milady."

Duo smiled at the soft chuckle pleased to have amused Trowa so easily before just staring when he turned to face him as he had wished. The golden mask covered the top half of his face as Quatre's did, most men seemed to be wearing half masks. It tapered wing like along his cheeks, reminding him of some fluffy cats he had seen, which was likely the point. Dark green feathers framed the top of the mask, the eyes online in dark green as well providing the only color to the golden feline face. He did not recognize the feline but he rather liked it, the feathers looked fun to play with. Noticing the prince's reaction to him he blushed looking down, glad his entire face was covered just then. Looking back up he blinked when his hand was taken and kissed before remembering he was playing the part of a lady. Blushing as red as the princess's hair he turned his face away hands going to his face since he had been released. He could not help the reaction, lady or not this prince was a charmer. Remembering his manners he curtsied as he had been taught to, finding a bit harder to do while pink faced. "You flatter me Milord."

Quatre smiled watching the pair play their parts, Duo recovering quickly form the compliment, Trowa was very good at giving them if not taking them. It had not taken long for noble's to notice Duo, let alone that he had a prince's personal attention. He knew Duo had not noticed yet, he had other things to focus on, Trowa simply ignore them as he often did. Moving to Duo's left he bowed getting his attention, taking his hand he kissed it as well. "Welcome to my home my Lady."

Duo turned from green eyes when he noticed gold move to his side, Quatre bowing to him before greeting him as a friend rather then a mystery as Trowa had. Touched he curtsied to the sweet prince feeling like the luckiest man in room. "You are too kind my Prince."

Quatre smiled, Duo was very adaptable so he would not have to worry about him fitting in, he would leave that to Trowa. "Not at all. Please excuse me?" Winking he walked past Duo heading for his parents, his mother would be pleased to hear how well her work had paid off.

Duo smiled once again at Quatre and hoped he found someone who would treasure that smile for the warmth it held. Bowing his head in farewell he turned his gaze back to Trowa, noticing the nobles staring for the first time. He was very sure he could not approach the prince again so he waited for a cue, this was Trowa's world he knew the rules. Eyes turned when a young man in dark blue took a few steps forward freezing when Trowa held out his hand. Taking that as his cue he placed his in Trowa's giving the lesser noble a slight nod, he had no way to know if he was kind or not. "Is it not selfish of you to claim my attention from another?" He had learned ladies used banter to test and play, Trowa seemed to enjoy that form of communication, plus was not the mysterious beauty not to play with those around them?

Trowa smirked at Duo's comment, the silky purr was different form his normal playful bright tone but he rather liked it. "Not at all Milady, since it was you who took the hand I but offered."

Duo tilted his head as if considering his argument, he would give him his hand anytime he held his out, he could not help it. Pulling his hand back he half curled his fingers as he held it up, "And if I choose to take it back and give it to another?" He wanted the prince to take his hand and never let him go, even if this was just a game now he still wanted Trowa to claim him.

Trowa arched a brow when Duo pulled his hand back holding it like a feline about to bat something, his coy challenge got a blink. Duo sure knew how to play the minx better then he would have assumed, perhaps he was more accustomed to being chased then he lead on? Sneering he closed his fingers around Duo's hand pulling him a step forward, "Then I shall simply have to hold on all the tighter."

Duo smiled pleased when his hand was squeezed, once again where it belonged, the soft mummers form the gathered nobles made him purr inside. Back home he could never be so bold, nobles all knew he was not one, here if you wore the right clothes and acted bold no one questioned you. He was more then happy to see the disappointed female faces, while he was sure some of them were good people, he wanted Trowa all to himself and he would have that. Turning his head at music he blinked when Trowa moved to stand close as the crowed moved away. "They did not look very happy when you took my hand back."

Trowa smirked leaning close, "They were not." Pulling away he placed his other hand on Duo's side, "It is lucky they will not recognize you tomorrow."

Duo nodded moving closer to the prince copying those around him, being this close was a nice way to spend the evening in his opinion. "Yeah Katrina seemed to think so. She said since I would be spending the night on the arms of princes I should look the part of a princess…I hope Katherine won't mind me trying to act like her."

Trowa chuckled shaking his head, "She'll be delighted, I assure you. Red headed women tend to be…outspoken. You seem rather comfortable dressed like that."

"It's very flowy, and moves well so I like it. You look very handsome my Price." Duo knew he did not have to refer to him by any honorary title but it seemed right to just then. It seemed he was correct in wanting to see his prince dressed up as one, he was cute even if he was wearing more clothing then he normally did. The more formal attire would not move with breeze, or cling when wet, the only down sides he saw at the moment, even without breeze or water around.

Trowa couldn't help but smile at Duo's answer, he really was adorable. Blinking at his compliment he frowned slightly, he was nothing all that special really, especially compared to Duo. "Perhaps, but you are always beautiful."

Duo blushed turning red yet again, breath caught for a moment, playful banter or not he could die a happy man right now, not that he wished to. 'Gods mean that, please mean that…I never want to leave your side.' "That guy in blue would likely agree," The comment came out sounding teasing, much calmer then Duo felt just then.

Trowa frowned, is this how people felt when he dismissed their praise outright, if it was he would have to work on that. "I have no doubt but he cared for only your looks, nothing more."

"So sure?" Duo cooed softly, he wanted to hear that his heart was what was beautiful. He had heard Trowa's in his playing, if he had not already wished to meet him that would have been enough. The joy of being free had pleased the dolphins as it had touched him, he too loved being free. He smiled when the other's pensive frown did not leave his face, he had only been teasing.

Trowa turned his dark gaze away confused by his feelings, why should he care if others thought Duo was beautiful? Dressed as he was it was impossible to miss but that was not it, that would not annoy him so much. "Most here would bed you then never wish to see you again."

Duo frowned thinking about that, he had never thought about other people wishing to be with him, let alone when they did not truly care. He would gladly spend the night with Trowa, Quatre he would consider since he was so very kind, but no one else appealed to him. The idea of others touching him upset him, he had not come for others to have. "I'm here with you not them."

Years of causing frowns told him Duo was even though he could not see it, sighing softly he glanced at Duo. "Yes you are. If it makes you feel any better I am simply a trophy they would wish to keep their hands on."

Duo knew that sigh, dark eyes turned back to him and he smiled reassuringly even if only he knew it. "That is why you dislike them so much. They want something pretty, but once they get it they do not want it anymore. Why want it if you will simply toss it aside the next moment?"

Trowa smiled at Duo's verbal train of thought, it was so rare to met someone who understood him so well. "I knew I liked you."

Duo turned his gaze fully back to the prince when he smiled, he was not exactly sure why his thinking out loud had cheered him up until he spoke. Smiling back he could not help but laugh a little, he preferred teasing when it involved smiling. "You like everyone who dose not go around dismissing people like they are nothing." That hurt, to know that no one cared, even Hilde would forget all about him in time.

Trowa squeezed his hand gently, not sure who would cast some so kind and insightful away but cursing them just the same. "Perhaps, do not worry about them."

"Because you will claw anyone who tries to touch me?" Duo purred not having to ask who the prince meant by them. Cats had wickedly curved claws to slash with, something the hand holding his lacked.

Trowa sneered at the challenge, Quatre would not be so amused, leaning close he chuckled, "No, I'll bite them."

Spalsh6Spalsh6Spalsh6Spalsh6 Spalsh6Spalsh6Spalsh6Spalsh6 Spalsh6

Quatre smiled as he came up to his mother's side, "I see you had fun."

"A lady needs some help with formal wear my son," Katrina reminded her son with a straight face since her pearl accented mask only hid half her face.

"You did a fine job, Trowa was speechless for a moment." His friend had always recovered from shock faster, rarely showing more then a blink. Their years together had taught him to recover quickly but he was still not that quick.

Katrina took a moment to simply smile, pleased her work was appreciated by more then the masses, their opinions were colored. "I am glad he will not be bored.'

"My dear what are you talking about?" Dark brown eyes turned to his beloved queen and only son knowing them, he hated missing part of their conversations.

"Just Trowa, my love, you know how like his father he is," Katrina assured her husband taking his arm, stern looking as he might be he was a kind man and she loved him dearly.

"Ah, well, yes. Michael never cared for formal…anything, sometimes I still find myself in agreement with him." The king smiled at his dear queen patting her hand gently, "He dose love you so."

"He is a sweet child, why he hides it sometimes is still beyond me. Come beloved I wish to join the happy glittering masses." Katrina enjoyed happy people, formal event or otherwise it made no difference, smiles were smiles.

"As the lady commands, Quatre," Smiling he nodded to his son as he was more lead then followed his wife.

"Father, Mother," Quatre hid a grin as his father was pulled away, turning when he noticed someone had come up to his side. "Katherine."

"Quatre, care to explain hm?" Katherine asked nodding towards Duo a knowing smile on her lips.

"Not at all," Quatre answered, her sense of humor was rather similar to her brothers.

**Spalsh6Spalsh6Spalsh6Spalsh6Spalsh6Spalsh6Spalsh6Spalsh6Spalsh6**

Duo walked down the pale stone stairs and up to the fountain, the golden lights from inside playing off the falling arches of water. Smiling up at the stone merfolk and dolphin above him, he turned his head to look over his shoulder when he sensed Trowa approach, sometimes he wondered if he even knew how to make noise when he walked. "Is it alright to be out here?"

Trowa came to a stop beside Duo, more then happy to be outside and away from people, "Why would it not be?"

"Well…it is a party. Back home it was considered very rude to just walk out like this." Perhaps stepping out was not as frowned upon by humans as it was merfolk, royals here were much nicer so it very well might not be.

"Stepping out on the balconies and such is just fine, that is why the doors are open, besides it is rather nice out here." Trowa glance back towards the doors they had exited, but no one was paying them any more mind then they had indoors. Those who had long tongues would gossip about what they wished no matter what they saw, he would waste no time on them.

Duo caught Trowa's quick glance but did not bother to look behind them, if a friendly face had come out Trowa would have smiled in greeting, he was not. Watching the human's mouth he climbed onto the wide stone rim. Height never really mattered much underwater, but on land one could not simply swim higher to see better. Grinning when Trowa tilted his head at him, he just took his skirts in his hands and began walking slowly, "Where do you think all the magic is going?"

Trowa turned his head when he heard cloth move, only to tilt his head questioningly at Duo, long skirts and water were not the best of mixes. Falling in beside Duo he stopped with a blink at his question, "What are you talking about?"

"Well Quatre said once people had magic all the time, and all those fairytale critters ran around with them…where do you think all the magic is going since it is rare now?" Duo knew his kind hid from humans because on land they were rather helpless, but why were humans no longer being born with gifts?

"Father said we had become too greedy for it so the Gods started taking it back, that may be true but I really don't know. As we lost our gifts those born of magic retreated into the wilds, that may be the cause rather then a result. Those of us who still have it are either regarded with awe or fear, my people prefer awe to fear." Trowa smirked at Duo, the lands of fairies would likely never be free of magic even if the rest of the world lost all of theirs "You would not fear me even if I could call the trees of the forests to tear you apart."

Duo frowned considering Trowa's response, greedy humans did scare him since they could steal his magic and so his life. The fact such humans attacked those born of magic until they fled the human world and took the human's magic with them made sense, but was also very sad. Quatre was the sweetest person he had ever met, Trowa could be harsh but he was by no means evil, magic had no reason to fear humans like them. Turning at the teasing he smirked back even if no one could not see, "Why fear what would never harm me? Silly human, you'll have to try harder then that."

Trowa chuckled at that, Duo did not scare any easier then Quatre did. "That I will, but for now you should be worried what will happen to you if you ruin that pretty dress."

Duo frowned looking down, the trail hung down to the stone, the skirts held over an inch above the edge of the rim far from the water. "Can water really hurt this thing? What do women do when it rains if it'll ruin their own pretty dresses?"

Trowa shook his head, arms crossing, "If it is silk they screech like owls and run for cover, you will be fine as long as you do not trip."

"You mean you would not leap to my rescue? Some noble prince you are," Duo scoffed turning up his face in mock disgust getting a laugh, oh how he loved that sound.

"You read too many fairytales milady, I have two red heads to answer to you have none." No one would scold him if he tore something keeping Duo from falling in, but that did not mean he cared to do so, wet gowns were a pain to move in.

"True, forgiven then. It would be no fun to tease you if you could not hear a word I said to you." As soon as those words were out he closed his eyes, thinking about how empty the world would sound to him without the human's voice to fill it. He did not even care if the other's gifts came through in his voice as clearly as his playing, Siren song or not he knew he loved the heart behind it.

Trowa smiled even though the idea hardly amused him, he had no interest in spending the rest of his life so limited. "I too would curse such a fate. Tell me of the royals where you came from?"

Duo blinked at the sudden question, he should have seen it coming since he had been teasing Trowa about being a prince since he was able. "They are not cruel but I feel they are colder then they need be. You all are so kind, and I know you would be even if I had never saved Quatre's life."

Trowa looked away with a sigh, if he had lost his dearest friend that day it would have killed him, no one doubted that for a moment who knew him. "You did more then save his life Duo, you saved my sanity. If I had failed him…it would not have been pretty. Not all of royal blood are as kind as those fond here and my own lands, if only."

Closing his eyes could not help but hear that scream, he hated those dead men still for making him scream in such pain. Quatre was dear to him, and he had known him but a moment compared to Trowa, losing him would hurt as well. "I couldn't just let him drown when I could prevent it, I never want to met anyone that evil. All my life I have been around others but never felt I belonged with them, then you come along and take me home. A nobody like me the envy of all those highborn ladies…still feels like I'm dreaming."

"Your blood makes no difference to me, as mine dose to you. If all I cared for was such a foolish thing my father would rise from the dead and beat my lost sense back into me." He could care less who Duo's parents were beyond simple curiosity, a flaw of his. Duo teased him about being a prince but did not go around bowing every other breath, if he started he had better be teasing him once more. "Highborn dose make one superior to another, am I so much better then you really?"

Duo looked up at the question, "I think you are, but you being a prince has little to do with it." He was not sure how Trowa would take that, but assumed he would kindly dismiss the praise. Kindness and loyalty were what he offered those who would offer them back.

Trowa tilted his head at Duo, frowning slightly, "And just what about me do you think makes me so much better then you?"

Duo smiled at the question asked out of curiosity not ego, he loved that about him as well. "Your kindness." It was a simple answer but it was true none the less, he knew he was able to be so kind to strangers.

"My kindness? I fear you have mistaken me with Quatre." Trowa was use to family teasing him about such things but Duo was not family, what he 'knew' about him was more feelings then facts. Normally that would annoy him but Duo seemed to understand him so well he did not really mind knowing so little about him.

Duo smiled wagging his finger at him, "Ah, ah, ah I can see you just fine even if you cannot see me. Animals who have never met you are as harmless as kittens around you, and you do not think you are so kind. I think the wilds know you better then you do yourself."

Trowa just stared at Duo too surprised to make any response to his words, let alone his teasing. Closing his eyes he shook his head, how did Duo see so much of what others who had known him longer missed constantly? "Perhaps they do. I have been teased by family about many things, but few besides them say such things. Is that why you speak your mind so freely around me?"

"Why not be honest with you?" Duo asked, unsure why anyone besides Richard would have any reason to fear doing so. Holding out his hand he smiled when Trowa took it and helped him step down, he had missed the warmth of his touch. "I am not Richard after all."

"Gods that man would fall over dead if he saw you now…not such a great loss, but it would ruin the party for everyone else. To answer you many dare not speak up around royals out of fear we will not be pleased by what they have to say." Trowa shrugged, there was little he could do about even nobles being timid around him because he outranked them,

Duo smiled not heartbroken over the idea either, reaching up he played with the dark feathers pleased they were as soft as they looked. "I can be too bold sometimes, but I think you like that about me."

"If I did not you would not be as amusing to be with, a pity to say the least." Trowa chuckled when Duo batted at the feathers with a mocking huff. "So thin skinned."

Duo grinned at the teasing before pushing Trowa's mask up, "You are a horrid brute. It is no surprise no lady would have you." Huffing he pulled the mask back down and turned his back to him, he had seen him kill in anger but he knew he was truly gentle. All the joking in the world would not change that fact, he never wanted that to change.

"Hey!" Trowa protested as he fixed the mask so he could see, "I assure you even blind I can still tease you."

Duo smiled turning to look over his shoulder, pleased to see Trowa had come up behind him, "Would you forgive another for such teasing?"

"Why would I not? It is not as if you meant any of it," Trowa smirked as he leaned close sensing Duo tense despite his teasing. "Are you afraid of me all of a sudden Duo?"

Duo could not help but shiver slightly at the whisper so near his ear, he wondered if Trowa realized he was being so unfair? He could not see the prince toying with him if he knew how he felt, that was too cruel and so unlike him. Leaning back against Trowa he turned his head, tempted to tear his mask off and kiss him, the rules never said he could not make the first move. "It's just a little windy, are lady's dress designed to not stop chills just so men have an excuse to hold them?"

"Katherine would be the first to tell you yes," Trowa would not be surprised if that was the case, young couples would hardly complain even if it was not. Hugging Duo loosely he shook his head, "You could have said something Duo."

Duo closed his eyes feeling much warmer even if green sleeves did not cover much of him, "I did not really notice until just now. Sea air seems to always be so cold, I wonder why?"

"The sea here is always cold so it is not all that surprising really. Are you sure you are alright?" The last thing he wanted was Duo getting sick because he thought he could not speak up.

"How could I not be with you right here?" Duo asked softly before placing his hands on Trowa's arms, the cloth was so warm and soft he had to fight the urge to pet him.

Trowa sighed resting his chin on Duo's shoulder, "You can be as stubborn as I can be, serves me right I guess."

Duo smiled at the prince who felt so at ease with him to use him for a pillow, it really did feel good to be loved. "I'm not cold anymore so I can be if I want to. Are you tried? You don't normally use people you are talking to as pillows." As much as he was enjoying his solid warmth he could not be content if the human was unwell even just a little.

Trowa chuckled as he raised his chin from Duo's shoulder, "You worry too much about me." It was sweet really but he was hardly dying so it was nothing worth worrying about.

Duo turned to face Trowa and frowned up at him, "You are aren't you? And here I am going on when…what?"

"Didn't you ever have a cat growing up?" Trowa asked amused by Duo's clear concern over something so trivial, what was it about him that seemed to attract such people?

Duo blinked, not sure what having a cat had to do with the fact he thought the prince should be resting rather then standing there asking him such strange things. "No, I never had one. What dose a cat have to do with you being tried anyway?" Sometimes humans made little sense to him but Trowa was not like many of them, it was why he loved him so.

Trowa chuckled at Duo, it might be a little cruel to tease him when he was concerned but he had done it to Quatre for years, he just could not help it. "If you stop chiding me I will tell you." Duo said nothing but he was sure he was pouting a little behind his mask, Quatre often did when they played this game. "When a feline is content they become very lazy."

Duo frowned despite the amused chuckle, he loved this man but he was fighting the urge to shake him, he would have to ask Quatre what he did when he had acted like this in the past. After teasing him once more he took pity on him and answered, getting a thoughtful frown. Felines were not something he was intimately familiar with, but that made some sense to him. "So I should scratch your ears and tell you you are a good kitty then?" He raised his hand to do just that when Trowa laughed, gently pushing his hand away, "Bad kitty let me pet you."

Trowa laughed again, this time catching Duo's wrists, holding him as he playfully struggled before him, "Oh no, I prefer being able to see what you are up to."

Duo laughed back as he gave up and was released, he preferred seeing those beautiful eyes as well. Watching Trowa turn his head slightly he reached up and stroked the long feathers as he looked over the human's shoulder. "Hey Quatre, I wondered where you got to."

Quatre smiled in greeting not at all surprised Trowa knew he was there without having to turn, "Hello Duo. Having fun I see."

"Come now Quatre, it would be rude of us to not entertain our quest." Trowa reminded his blonde friend ignoring Duo's hand, he did not mind him playing.

Quatre smiled curling his fingers near his chin, "That it would be. Francis is rather cross with you, and most of the young ladies are jealous of you." The blonde informed his friends nodding to Trowa then Duo in turn.

Trowa sighed shaking his head, "That man can hardly keep his hands to himself."

Duo smiled, pleased at the displeased tone Trowa used when speaking of who he assumed was the man in blue. While he knew people who could not keep their hands to themselves were not well liked by either prince he still felt loved. "I would not have been having such a pleasant time with him. Your mom said she met your dad at one of these things."

"Yes, Trowa's father did not hate these as much as he did most formal events." Quatre smiled at Trowa's mocking growl at the word formal. "Mother will be pleased to hear you have been enjoying yourself."

Duo grinned at that, the queen was one insightful lady. "She's been so nice to me, you all have been, it's sweet of you all."

"It has been our pleasure Duo, both our families are indebted to you for what you did." Quatre glanced at Trowa who looked thoughtful but said nothing, nothing new.

"You don't owe me anything at all really, just being able to help is enough for me." Duo could not help but want to cry, how could humans be so kind yet so feared? Freezing he blinked when Trowa gently lifted his mask and wiped his eyes. Blinking he smiled up at him, Hilde and those like her were fools to so blindly hate what was not nearly as different as they cared to believed. "Thank you."

Trowa nodded before lowering Duo's mask back into place, "You both are so sentimental."

Quatre smiled taking Trowa's arm and hugging it, "So are you oh Noble Lion, you simply hide it much better."

Trowa chuckled at Quatre's teasing before kissing his cheek, "Fool. Duo would you hate me if I go say hello to his parents, it is expected."

Duo watched Quatre tease Trowa and was paid back in turn, they were adorable together really. When Trowa spoke again he wondered why he should be upset if Trowa left his side for a moment? Taking that as a compliment he shook his head, "Not at all, I will keep the ladies off of Quatre while you are gone."

Trowa chuckled at the as he slipped his arm free of Quatre's lose grip. "We both thank you." Leaning close he kissed Duo's mask covered cheek before turning from the pair and heading back inside without another word.

Quatre turned catching Duo touch his mask, "Is that not something your kind do?" The kiss of peace, or just a friendly kiss on the cheek was not uncommon among humans.

"It might be, but no one's ever done that and not tried anything, those in power are not always so kind. Dose he do that often?" Duo had seen him kiss Quatre a few times, they were as close as family, and he was affectionate towards his family, blood or otherwise.

"Often no," Quatre answered softly, expression thoughtful. "He is rather selective about his affections, just as a feline. Those of us lucky enough to get close to him are rewarded with his loyalty and affection, you saw that loyalty at work already."

Duo nodded absently, if Hilde had seen it she would not dare try anything, she might hate his kind but she was not so blinded by hate to want that temper turned on her. "Yeah. All I had ever seen of him was this sweet, charming guy and then…That scared me, really scared me."

"Trowa's people have always been fighters, his line even more so really. Trowa is as gentle as a kitten unless given a reason to be otherwise. He will kill any who threaten what he loves without hesitation or remorse, while sweet it is not his most charming trait." Quatre loved him for his protectiveness but it did scare him from time to time, rage was freighting even if you are not in any danger from it.

"Hilde despises humans, she is convinced I'll end up on display, or worst, but I knew I could trust him, and I hoped I could trust you." Duo sighed softly sitting down on the ridge of the fountain, "I do not want to go back, if she knew I was here she would lock me up until you both were long dead."

Quatre sat down beside him hand on his shoulder, "If she tried he'd hang her up by her tail, I am sure she would deserve it but I would rather avoid fighting. Is there a limit on how many times you can come back like this?"

Duo shook his head, "I never heard of one, but the royals back home are not too forgiving of those who try and fail. Saving a human is one thing, we are pretty good at telling if someone is worth saving or not, like you two really. Hilde hates him because I love him, not that she has ever really seemed to care before."

Quatre frowned as he patted Duo's shoulder, it was never fun having people care about you only when they wished. "She is far away, powerless, I know that can be easy to forget but please try, for your sake?"

Duo smiled placing his hand over Quatre's paler one, "At first I was so jealous of you, you could make him smile so easily, and I could not even let him see me. I am glad that he has friends like you, even if I never get to see him again he won't be all alone."

"Duo it will be all right, please don't cry again? I can tell him if you wish?" Quatre was sure the fact Duo was a merman would be treated like a joke, the face he was in love would not be.

"No, thank you though. I'm just being silly, and he'd be the first to say so, I'm just not use to really being wanted around for me." Duo pulled his mask up and dried his eyes before smiling reassuringly at Quatre. "I'll never forget what you've done for me."

Quatre smiled back touched, the merman was so endearing, "See he laughs once a day, at least, and that is all the thanks I'll ever need."

"Done," Duo agreed wholeheartedly before replacing his mask, he wanted nothing more then to hear that laugh just then.

Spalsh6Spalsh6Spalsh6Spalsh6 Spalsh6Spalsh6Spalsh6Spalsh6 Spalsh6

"Ah, there you are child, come here," Katrina smiled warmly at her bloodless nephew as he obediently walked up to her. "I did not send my son to fetch you, I just did not know where you got off too, just like your father."

Trowa smiled at the queen's playful teasing, "It was not my intention to worry you, the young lady wished for some air away from so many glares."

Katrina chuckled at that getting her husband's attention, "Poor dear, I do hope they are feeling a bit better now?"

"Much yes," Trowa assured her before turning his attention to her husband, "Lord Winner."

Lord Winner smiled at the bow, while not as intimate their relationship was also very close. Michael's son had been a good friend to his children, and he had always been obedient to him. "Ah, yes, the mysterious young women you were with. I am pleased to hear she is feeling better."

"Your first formal event can be a bit overwhelming even when you know others there. Hello my sweet," Elizabeth walked slowly up to her son, soft gold shimmering in the lights around her.

"Mother," Trowa greeted turning to face her with a warm smile, "How long have you been here?"

"Oh I was a bit late, so I came in as that girl led you out, good timing on my part." Smiling knowingly at her son she turned to her two old friends, curtsying as protocol demanded, since this was not her kingdom, even if it was her second home. "I think young Francis's eyes are greener then your own tonight child."

Trowa shook his head at his mother, "His manners are not what they should be mother. It is better to have green eyes then be seeing red after being so reminded."

Katrina nodded to herself, "I would hate to see his face lined with his own blood when he was slapped for being so forward."

Lord Winner frowned slightly in thought, he did not care for any mistreatment of his guests, even if he had yet to met them. "Agreed, such happy times should not be ruined by such avoidable foolishness. Please inform our shy quest we are sorry she felt so over whelmed, and are thankful she has recovered."

Trowa bowed his head more then happy to return to his friends outside, "She will be touched by your concern. My Lord, Lady, Mother."

"She is lucky my son is as considerate as he is charming, or I fear she would be in a bit of trouble." All joking aside Katrina knew her son used that charm to smite those spiteful harpies who annoyed him, they all earned his venom.

Lord Winner nodded as Francis swallowed as Trowa passed him, clearly nervous, "Perfectly harmless until given a reason. You did a fine job Elizabeth."

Elizabeth smiled able to catch a glimpse of the hugs her son received in greeting, "As did the both of you, our lands will know another generation of peace at least."

Katrina hid a grin thinking about how impish Duo, Trowa, and even her own Quatre could be, "Happy children are all we could ever hope for, the gods were so very kind. Now sit and tell me where you got that dress, it is simply gorgeous."

**Spalsh6Spalsh6Spalsh6Spalsh6Spalsh6Spalsh6Spalsh6Spalsh6Spalsh6**

Duo sighed as he set the brush down just staring at his reflection for a moment, the silvery light of the moon and the golden candle's caught the highlights in his long hair. Underwater nights were so dark and colorless, here everything was cast in silver like fine mist. Getting to his feet he walked up to his balcony over looking the ever moving waves, time meant nothing below them really. Merfolk were not immortal but they were long lived as most children of magic were, maybe that was why many let things slip away? Becoming human he would trade all those human life times he would have lived for one incomplete one with the human he loved, sounded a bit foolish when thought of like that. Other lives together, or whatever afterlife they found themselves in together, sounded more appealing then human lifetimes under ever moving waves but never really changing world. Turning from the water he frowned feeling restless, but also just wanting to lie down and sleep. Siding with restless he walked out of his room and down the hall, not really aiming for anywhere special, humming drew his attention back outside. Stopping he glanced down at Elizabeth who was walking in the garden below him, ignoring him if she even knew he was there. Her humming slowly changed to singing and the young merman listened closely to the words he had never heard before, sung with such soft sadness it force him to bite back tears. The song was about a lady who's knight went off, she thought him dead, she was slain on a beach, and he returned to find her dead and lived alone for the rest of his days. While the melody was easily humable the words were far from the cheerful things most humans hummed. She had lost her love, perhaps a knight himself, but at least she had her children still so she was not all alone. He knew just how much true loneliness hurt, he never wanted to return to those feelings. Picking a rose she sighed softly before looking up, "Oh, hello there Duo."

"Lady Elizabeth, that was a pretty song if not sad." Duo fidgeted a little, not sure if that was the right thing to say or not. It did not seem to upset her so he sided with it had been alright to pay her the slight compliment.

Elizabeth smiled plucking a pink rose from the nearby bush, "That it is, could you not sleep child?"

"Felt a little restless…not sure why really, tonight was wonderful." Duo smiled as he folded his arms on the cool railing. The royal pair were such pleasant company it was all but impossible to not have fun with them.

"I dare say you and Katrina had a bit of fun at our expenses, the masses would mostly turn red if they knew they were lusting after a fellow male." Elizabeth had been half tempted to tell Darius, but he was a bit too proper to get a good laugh out of it.

"Is that really so bad?" Duo was not sure if that was frowned upon or not among humans, he doubted Quatre would be so encourage him if it was.

"Not at all child, but to most of those fools a fine lady is the only prize worth chasing. Being pursued by one of your own gender can be most flattering." Smiling she just watched the youth's face saying nothing more.

Duo thought that over, Trowa had shown no interest in any of the ladies there, other then those of his family. "Sounds like you were so flattered once."

"Once yes, turned as pink as this rose here, but that was many moons ago now," Elizabeth had already been in love at the time, but she was still flattered by the attention. Tossing the rose she smiled when Duo caught it frowning at it. "Thorns prick so, Michael always removed them for me. Sleep well child, your friends all do."

Duo blinked teary eyes touched by her kindness, "I will and thank you." The red head simply smiled as she turned slowly and walked back into the cattle through a half shadow hidden door.

**Spalsh6Spalsh6Spalsh6Spalsh6Spalsh6Spalsh6Spalsh6Spalsh6Spalsh6**

Graceful fingers were gently closed over the thornless stem, before Duo brushed bangs back into place with an absent smile. While he did not doubt Elizabeth he had wanted to see for himself his friends were, in fact, sleeping well. Quatre had been as still as Trowa was, though he had been smiling at something or other. Content he just stood there watching the human sleep for a long moment before leaning down and kissing his cheek. "Sweet dreams my prince, you all deserve nothing less."

**Spalsh6Spalsh6Spalsh6Spalsh6Spalsh6Spalsh6Spalsh6Spalsh6Spalsh6**

The reason the rose is pink, besides the cute blush tie in, is thanks to Blood + ep 22 the Zoo, not sure which manga that is in. For those who have not seen this, see it a decent straight pairing in a Vampire plot whoa right? Saya, the Vamp who doesn't know it, loves roses but not pink ones, not sure why since she wears a lot of pink. In the Anime she tells her new 'friend' she wants roses of another color and he tells her to go pick them herself, he's a kid and she is kindda bossy. After a surprised say what now rich moment there is some bonding and pink roses show up in the show a few times after, the last episode for one. In the manga she tries to get Haji/Hagi, cute Vamp to be, to leave so she asks for blue roses, 1920's here people. Unable to find them he removes the thorns from normal colored ones and she buries her face in them, she had always wanted to do that. Both are too cute, not the norm for the series but still awness, so they both inspired those little scenes at the end. The dance was inspire by The Man in the Iron Mask movie, some men should not wear dresses ever. Not much really happened in this one but I hope you all enjoyed the awness of Duo, wanted to glomp him a few times while typing this. I will try to add more real plot to the next chapter, and more glompable Duo, all should enjoy glompable Duo, who's with me?

The song mentioned near the end is called "The Knight Of Dublin Castle" by miss Darby Devon. It is by no means as old as the time period this fic is set in, whenever that is, but I enjoy the song and it is easy to hum. Look it up on YouTube if you do not believe me.


	7. Sweat Dreams Are Made Of

Waaahhh I let this sit so long! Stupid life and ADHD Muse! Anyway this is a nice long chapter with some fun Duo and Trowa moments, some just because I could. I am planning on two more chapters then this fic will be all done, need to get one typing those. If you have requests feel free to add them to review, as if I need to say it. I need to do more 2x3x2 stuff, been on a Cannon streak at the moment. Sometimes my Muses just do not want to work with me, oh well updates are updates.

**WarNinGs** : Same really. Add On's: Long, lots of Duo/Trowa moments

**Aishi Say** :

" _Follow your common sense_

_You cannot hide yourself_

_Behind a fairytale forever and ever_."

The first half of the chorus to 'Cry to the Moon' by Epica, rather fitting.

**Splash7Splash7Splash7Splash7Splash7Splash7Splash7Splash7Splash7**

Trowa sighed before slowly opening his eyes, half sitting up not fully awake. Glancing down he tilted his head at the half open pink rose that was still in his hand. Lifting it from the pillow he turned when he sensed a friend, "I'm awake Cat."

Quatre smiled opening his friends door, frowning slightly at the rose he was studying, a few petals lay where they had fallen on the soft pillow. "Did you forget who you picked that for?"

Trowa frowned at his blonde friend's teasing, he could be rather irritating first thing, "That would have required a lot of drinking."

"I bet Duo could hold his own but no thank you." Quatre shook his head sitting down, taking one of the pet als, "Did you worry him last night?"

Trowa frown in thought for a moment before sighing, "He worries over the sillies little things just like you, so very taxing."

Quatre chuckled at the mock annoyance, "And what trivial thing did he worry over hm?"

"He was cold so I held him and used his shoulder for a pillow, he became worried I was tried. You think he slipped in here last night because of that?" It did sound like something the overly sentimental youth might do but Duo was not Quatre.

"One would think you would be use to sentimental after growing up with me." Quatre teased gently rubbing his thumb over the petal he had been holding. "Perhaps you need more sleep?"

Trowa sighed, crossing his arms as he leaned back, "Oh go away I tire of you."

"Is now a bad time?" Duo asked peaking his head into the room, eyeing Quatre and Trowa not sure what was going on. The fact the blonde was in his friend's room so early was nothing to worry about since neither looked upset or injured.

"Not at all Duo, please do come in I am done teasing him for the moment." Quatre smiled as he stood, ignoring Trowa's amused smirk. "I will see you both later."

"He didn't have to go like that, we're all friends here." Duo frowned after the blonde not sure if he wished them to be alone, or had some other reason to leave. Royals were beyond him, even the nice ones around him now.

"Cat just hates picking on me too much first thing, you can come in if you wish." Trowa reminded his new friend, tilting his head at him when he turned from the door. "Something wrong?"

"Hun? No, just thinking really." Duo turned smiling at the curious look before noting the rose he was still holding. "Didn't sleep well or something?"

"No, I slept just fine," Trowa answered before holding up the rose, "You?"

Duo folded his hands behind his back, Trowa did not sound upset, but he just wanted to fidget under his stare anyway. "I was wondering around and ran into your mother, she gave that to me, and I left it with you after checking in on you. Was that wrong of me?"

"Wrong of you?" Trowa repeated frowning at his choice of words, "How do you mean?"

"Well I did sneak in on you while you were sleeping, this is frowned upon by most people I would imagine." Duo watched the thoughtful youth through his wild bangs, would he be upset with him now? Quatre he had known for a good part of his life so it was a bit different if he was sneaking into his room in the dark of night, regardless of what else he might be doing.

Trowa nodded, fingers curled near his chin, "That you did, but that hardly matters."

"Hardly matters?" Duo half asked half repeated confused by how calm Trowa was, "Why is that?"

Trowa looked up, Duo looked rather confused and he smirked just a little. "Have you forgotten I also have gifts Duo?" The other still did not seem to fully follow his reasoning and he chuckled softly, he was adorable confused. "I can sense threats Duo, if you had meant me harm I would not have stayed asleep for long I assure you."

Trowa's soft chuckle of amusement reminded Duo the kitten he loved so did not purr but he did laugh when he was happy. At his answer Duo just blinked, how had he forgotten the human's sixth sense so easily? Chuckling at himself he walked up to the bed, "So you remained still because that was my wish?"

Trowa shook his head as he leaned back against his head board, right foot resting on the rumbled covers. "Mayhap. So mother made you sentimental did she? Roses often make her think of my father."

"Good things I hope?" Duo did not like those dark eyes turned form him, rose absently held, he did not wish to upset the prince.

"Mostly, they rarely fought over anything serious. Did you worry you had brought up something painful?" Trowa asked softly, sometimes others worried when he was simply thoughtful.

"A little," Duo admitted as he sat down near the human's foot, "I mean you knew and loved your dad. The only real friend I still have would hate you for no good reason, I have nothing back home to lose."

"That is why you will be staying with me now, living in an empty present is not a fitting fate for you." Trowa leaned forward, arms folding on his raised knee, "Were you worried about me?"

Duo looked up and could not help but smile at the other's kind words, he truly was very sweat and he could not understand why he tried to hide it sometimes. "She said you both were still, but I wanted to see for myself, I guess I am a little like Cat that way huh?"

Trowa smiled at the somewhat timid answer, "A bit yes. It was very sweet of you Duo, really, but you do not have to sneak you are welcomed here."

"Even in the middle of the night?" Duo knew why most would sneak into another's room so late, but that was not what he was asking to do, nor was that part of the invitation.

"If that is when you wish to drop by then by all means, I am not always sleeping." Trowa teased before tapping Duo's nose with the rose. "Just be sure no one sees you, or Richard will have something to say about it."

Duo blinked before reaching to bat the rose away, catching the prince's wrist instead, he really was so warm to the touch. Everything under water was so cold, so very, very cold. "Don't you care what they would being saying about you?"

"Why would I?" Trowa asked not trying to pull his hand free, "Did you think they had not started such rumors the day I brought you here?"

Duo just gaped at the young man, "But I, we, you humans are insane."

Trowa frowned concerned by Duo's expression until he muttered, chuckling he laid his cheek on his folded arm, "You'll get no argument from me."

Duo frown at the assumed young man and wondered just what rumors he had already overheard. He could not help but be curious, he wanted to know everything he could about the human, a feat he was slowly mastering. "Insane or not I like you."

"Am I unlikable?" Trowa asked with a lazily smirk before he raised his head. "You aren't worried about hurting my feelings are you?"

"Cy if I had to worry about that I would hardly enjoy our little conversations." Duo smirked more then enjoying this conversation. The fact he was still holding the Prince's wrist did nothing to spoil his mood either.

Trowa chuckled as he shook his head, "Absolutely hopeless. Planning on releasing me in the near future?" Normally having anyone who was not family, blood or otherwise, touching him for so long would annoy him. Duo had yet to bother him, it was odd since he had not known him for all that long yet he was so comfortable with him. This was not something he was use to but he was not about to chase the other away.

Duo tilted his head as he debated his answer, he knew what he truly wanted to say. He was pretty sure spilling his heart just then would not be his best move, mystery or not he did know a few things about the other. 'If I said no like I mean it would you still be so amused I wonder?' Shrugging Duo sided with teasing the human, pushing would only push him away, "Maybe."

Trowa smirked at the one word answer before pulling his hand free with one fluid movement. Smirking a little at Duo's blink he only shrugged, "You can have it back after breakfast promise. Richard would not find it the lest bit funny, and I'd hate to ruin such a nice morning with his...mouth."

Duo just blinked not sure how the human had just done that, true he had not been holding him that tightly, but he had not felt him move. Fixed on that puzzle he almost missed the assurance he could do that again, looking up from his hand he frowned. Trowa had slipped from the room but he knew he had not gone far so he did not concern himself. "Well I'd hate to be the cause of yet another fight between you two. Why do they keep him around if he is so annoying?"

"He is very good at what he dose, and Quatre's father is much more proper then my own ever was. Do not worry about him, he has annoyed me since the day we met, and I assume he will continue to do so until his death." Trowa sighed as he reentered his room tying his hair back in a lose tail, "Though I guess someone besides Quatre should worry about his feelings around here."

Duo considered Trowa's answer, the royals back home did have people around just to cater to other royals so why not the humans as well? Trowa's clan seemed to be much more self reliant then Quatre's, servant wise mind you. He had seen Trowa interact with a few and he had to say he had never seen a royal back home treat a servant so kindly. Looking back up he noted the prince was dressed in navy and fawn, he was use to Quatre in blue. He knew of waters that dark and could not help but stare for a moment. Noticing the questioning look he fidgeted a little, "Sorry it's just...I've never seen you in blue before."

Trowa arched a brow at Duo before glancing down at the dark blue, did he really look so different in it? Shaking his head he walked past Duo, gently snagging his braid as he passed. "Come, you clearly need coffee more then I do."

**Splash7Splash7Splash7Splash7Splash7Splash7Splash7Splash7Splash7**

"Such an odd look because you choose blue today? Are you sure you have not broken him with all of your logic?" Quatre half teased his friend as Duo fed the wolf whelp under Katherine's watchful eye.

"Maybe I have. I'm use to stares but it was just...I think this color reminds him of home." Trowa sighed softly glancing at the braided youth. He seemed fine now but he could not get that gape out of his head, "Sis might be right about this skipping sleep thing."

Quatre sighed softly, hands folded in his lap, "For as long as I have known you, you have tried to be there for everyone who needed you, this requires quite a bit of time. I am sure it triggered a memory, but did he seem troubled by it?"

"Troubled...no, surprised really. I am not sure if I want to pry, his home dose not sound all that appealing of a place." Trowa crossed his arms as he leaned back in his chair, he was not sure he wanted to even know where home had been.

Quatre smiled at his friend, who was completely ignoring him just then. Trowa was a very compassionate person under that calculating stare of his, and when he let someone get close to him they got very close. Duo had only been in their lives a few days but watching them together one was likely to assume they had known each other for far longer. Duo's empathy had reacted very strongly to his friend's own gifts, and it was no surprise that had been the last prompt Duo had needed. He had felt Trowa's heart before and pitied anyone who dared try to break it, loyalty like his was not something he wished to see in reverse. "It is good you have no plans to integrate our friend. I agree home was not all that warm, but he has us now, and that place will be forgotten in time."

Trowa glanced at Quatre as he calmly sipped his tea, since when was he the overly sentimental one in this relationship? "Forgotten, no. You know better then that, normally you push others to talk?"

Quatre nodded as he lowered his cup, "That I do, but Duo dose not like to open up to just anyone. He is likely thinking of that friend of his, and I would not bring up anything. He will get over whatever it is, and we will be near to help. Any reason you are so protective of him? Normally you do not get so close to strangers."

"We are strangers to him as well are we not? We just understand each other, it dose happen from time to time. Your gifts telling you something, or are you just trying to tell me to stop acting like you?" Trowa knew he was sensitive to Duo's moods, but Duo was almost as sensitive as Quatre to his own.

Quatre smiled at his oldest friend and wondered if some part of him realized just what was going on or not? He could feel his friend was mostly just curious and confused with a little concern. Duo upset was not something he enjoyed feeling either "A little of both really. He is rather endearing, I think your present has fallen in love with his hair."

Trowa chuckled at that, "It is not as if losing a mouthful or two would kill him. I will see she dose not choke."

"Trowa?" Quatre called softly as his friend moved to stand, meeting dark eyes he knew as well as his own he smiled, "Go cheer up our friend."

Trowa smiled as he placed a hand on his friend's pale clad shoulder, "I intend to."

Duo ignored the talking pair as he fed the whelp, she was a hungry little thing, and Kathrine had been keeping her lately. She said her brother had other things to worry over at the moment, he could not help but hope she meant him. Being encouraged by the prince's best friend as well as his blood was more then he dared to hope for. All he wanted was make the young man happy, what friend or relation would not want that for him? Inhuman eyes looked up when he sensed a friend nearby and just blinked up at Trowa. "Umm...Hi"

Katherine could not help but hide a smile at Duo's greeting, he was different that was for sure. "I think you should care for her today, Mother and I plan on shopping and she would not enjoy that."

"I would hope not," Trowa agreed focusing on his sister, she did enjoying babying baby animals. "I'll be good while you two are gone."

"I would hope so, Lord and Lady Winner are like family," Kathrine reminded her brother with a smile as she patted his shoulder, he was a good kid really. "Duo be a dear and see he babies her while I am gone will you?"

Duo smiled at the siblings before looking up when he heard his name. Katherine's teasing was giving him all the excuse he needed to spend a good chunk of the day with Trowa, ladies took a long time to shop it seemed. Glancing at Trowa he sought any sign his presence would not be welcomed, the human only arched a brow at his sister and tilted his head at him. "I think I could handle that."

"I have the utmost faith in you Duo," Kathrine assured the braided youth before placing her hand on her brother's shoulder. "Cheer him up will you? You know how I hate to see unhappy strays."

Trowa instinctually tilted his head when his sister touched his shoulder as she leaned in a bit, her whispering drawing a thoughtful frown. "You are not the only one. Go, he will be himself by the time you return."

Kathrine patted her brother's dark navy clad shoulder before walking past him and bowing her head to the blonde prince. Those lovely eyes of his looked up and she smiled, he really was a sweaty, "Do try to have some fun My Prince, the world could use a bit of sunshine."

Quatre smiled at the words from anyone but the few in this room he would fine most untrustworthy, "I assure you I will not be dreary all day My Lady, enjoy your trip."

Duo watched the two as they playfully bantered much like they did with Trowa, not sure if many human friends spoke to each other in a similar manner. He had always like teasing himself, half of what he had said to Trowa would have gotten him in some deep trouble if he had taken him seriously. From what he had learned touching a royal, or lesser noble, in a friendly manner was frowned upon here. Richard hated when Trowa did it to Quatre and they were close as brothers but he was a commoner, worst he was not a human one even. While he was sure the fact he was not human would not disgust the prince he did expect some sign of shock when the truth came out. After all not everyone could say they had met a merfolk yet alone won their heart, a pity since they were not that different really. Alright the whole tail versus legs thing was a big thing, but right now that was a non-issue. With the princess gone he was not sure how long Quatre was going to stay, if he was right he was going to leave them alone for most of the day. 'May you find that one just for you soon Cat, you deserve someone with a heart as big as yours.' When the blonde stood he watched green turn to him, it must have been nice having someone so attentive around when he was so little. "You off now too princely?"

"I have to go talk to my father, place business, and I am sure mother will have something to say to me as well." Quatre caught a questioning look when he spoke of talking with his father, "It is nothing either of you have to worry about. Trowa I leave Duo to you, Gods know neither of you should be left alone for long with nothing to do."

"That would be quite insulting if it was not only a slight exaggeration. Do not worry Cat I will try very hard not to do anything to cause your hair become any paler." Trowa assured his friend with a playful smirk, boredom had gotten them both in trouble a few times in the past.

Quatre hid a smile behind his hand before straightening his tunic, "I will hold you to that. Duo I will see you later, good afternoon you two."

"Later Quatre!" Duo called using the prince's actual name for once, he was a prince after all, besides his name was adorable too. Turning to the remaining prince he tilted his head at him, "So what now?"

"Now you follow," Trowa answered getting to his feet and walking past Duo, "Unless you have some reason you would like to share for staying here?"

Duo turned to face Trowa as he stood, the whelp held close, "Of course not, where are we going anyway?"

"My chambers, if I am to behave I prefer to do it away from nobles," Trowa answered, half joking, turning to glance at Duo over his shoulder.

"Would make it easier," Duo answered more then happy with his answer, alone he did not have to worry about as many interruptions.

Trowa smirked at Duo, ah the trouble they would have gotten in to together if they had met as children. "Always has, you know if you are worried about your reputation we can always dress you up as a girl again."

Duo stopped walking and frowned at the back of the prince's head, "And just which of us would that be helping again?" All teasing aside he was a little surprised by the comment, and so sounded a wee bit more catty then he had planned.

Trowa laughed as he turned to face Duo, his pout was adorable, "Well do you think it harder for a prince to get a lovely lady or a handsome gentleman to join them in their room hm?"

"Cat's right you are incorrigible, Depths Below do you always say such things?" Duo did not really want to think about how easy it would be for the smirking young man to invite anyone of his choosing into his room. Only a fool would refuse such an invitation, he felt like he would faint if he even teased him about that right then.

Trowa stopped chuckling when he noticed Duo did not looked amused, his tone had not been teasing as he had assumed it would be. "Not at all Duo, I did not mean to upset you truly, I was only teasing."

A hint of concern made Duo remember he was getting jealous over a joke, and it was upsetting his friend. His reactions could be rather subtle, besides he was too loyal to act that way, except in teasing. "Sorry, I know but I've just been...off all morning. Come on before Richard or someone else we don't like sees us."

**Splash7Splash7Splash7Splash7Splash7Splash7Splash7Splash7Splash7**

Duo smiled to himself as he watched Trowa pet the whelp he had yet to name, she was very pleasant to the touch. The human was lounging on his side, left fist keeping his head from the pillows, right hand moving through various shades of brown. The merman turned human would have been jealous of the whelp if she was not so very adorable. "You know she kindda looks like a hawk to me, a pretty little lady hawk."

"Bean Seabhag," Trowa said softly not looking up at Duo.

Duo frown at the words, they sound alien but rather pretty, "Ben sha vak?" He questioned wanting to know what he had said, and if the prince was more then absently listening to him just then.

"Lady Hawk in Gaelic Duo," Trowa answered looking up, "sorry I was just thinking."

Duo walked up to the edge of the bed, hesitating for a moment before sitting, "Don't be sorry I was kindda rambling there huh? I've never really had anyone ask me to tell them so much about me...I didn't bore you did I?" It may have been foolish to worry about such a thing, but he had bored others who had claimed to want to know his mind.

Trowa arched a brow at Duo, did he think he had zoned because he had not enjoyed his stories? "Not at all, your home sounds like a very beautiful place. It is a shame the people do not match the splendor of their environment. I fear I am prone to bought of thoughtfulness when intrigued, please do not allow my lack of response to trouble you again."

Duo smiled at the formal speech and matching tone but not smile, no that was pure amusement not even pretending to try to pass itself as anything but. Fighting back a grin he forced his face to not return that smile, "As you wish My Lord." A chuckle was all that was needed to shatter his mask and he started laughing right along with the prince. Jumping at a knock he frowned when Trowa sighed, at least it was not an enemy. "Friend or only sorta foe?"

"Come," Trowa called absently ignoring Duo's question, he was not Quatre after all. Sitting up when one of the place servants entered he nodded, "Yes?"

"Sire your sister has sent me," The young brunette woman answered when prompted bowing.

Trowa frowned, Kathrine did not often send Quatre's servants to fetch him, "Is something wrong?"

"Not at all My Lord," The servant assured him with a shake of her head, "Lady Bloom simplely bade me to fetch you."

Trowa nodded absently, "Thank you, leave us." Sighing the young man got to his feet, glancing at Duo who looked interested but not concerned. "I'm sure she just wants to show me some trinket or other, you might as well stay here...is that alright?"

Duo half listened to the conversation when it was clear Kathrine was fine, she was also rather pleasant company. Looking up when he was addressed he nodded, he was more then happy to stay in the prince's room. "I'll look after our little friend while you're gone, ladies can be time consuming."

Trowa smirked slightly at Duo's comment, "That they can be. I will try not to be long."

"I will try not to be too bored while you are gone," Duo replied with a grin, sighing softly when the prince walked out of the room with not sound besides a soft chuckle. Turning at a yawn he smiled when the whelp buried her nose ready for a nap, she would be no bother. Sighing softly he curled up across from her, Trowa would be back soon and then he could hear his voice again.

**Splash7Splash7Splash7Splash7Splash7Splash7Splash7Splash7Splash7**

"Mother I know we call him a stray in jest, but his braid is not a leash I can use to parade him around at my side." Trowa reminded his mother as he turned to face her, his door momentarily forgotten.

Elizibeth smiled at her youngest child, his dislike of ordering those around him about according to his whims was a trait more royals could inherit. Loyalty and compassion endeared him to his people and those of their allies, much like the young Quatre and Iria. "Dearheart I never said you should, well perhaps now and then in friendly joshing. The poor thing has barely been from the palace walls since you brought him here, surly they must be a wee bit boring by now."

Trowa tilted his head, "So I am to kidnap our honored quest now? Gods he would enjoy that, encouraging me is often unwise mother."

Elizabeth smiled at the impish smirk so like his father's, "Nonsense Dearheart. I always encourage you, just as I did your father. Take the boy somewhere away from here, let him see what kind of kingdom this is. Free spirits need to be free Dearheart, who is he safer with then a kindred hm?"

Trowa sighed, his mother was master of the same logic he used, "As you wish mother, your console has yet to fail me."

"That is because I love you so Dearheart, the fact a lady is always right does not hurt much, now go have some fun with your friend." Elizabeth smiled as she took her son's face in her hands, kissing his forehead before releasing him smile still on her face.

Trowa smiled at his mother, she always looked so happy when she smiled, "I will mother, and thank you."

Elizabeth waved her hand at him, "Thank me by showing the child why you spent much of your childhood here. I will see you both tomorrow."

Duo half opened an eye when he sensed someone near, turning his head he smiled up at the human who had leaned over him to pet the sleeping whelp. "I didn't mean to fall asleep on you like that but it's so comfy."

Trowa smiled at Duo, the braided youth looked very comfortable, and very lazy, reaching out he ruffled his wild bangs, "You're adorable sleeping."

Duo smiled as he reached up an caught the prince's hand, feeling the humans fingers close over his own. "I am always adorable silly thing. So Sister happy?"

"Elated," Trowa answered just watching Duo, his eyes half open, sleepy contentment clear on his face, "Mother caught me in the hall though."

"As long as she's happy I'm happy," Duo smiled pleased the sister was happy, "Mommy want something?"

Trowa slipped his captured hand free from Duo's lose grasp before leaning close, "She wants me to kidnap you."

"That's nice…wait what?" Duo asked propping himself up on his arms, "I must be asleep still I thought you said your mother wants you to kidnap me."

"I did," Trowa assured him, gently pinning Duo's hands to the bed, "Do you plan on doing anything to stop me?"

Duo glanced down at his hands knowing he could not pull away fast enough even if he wanted to free himself. Turning his gaze back to the human he knew if he was back home he would be in real trouble, not that Trowa did not look serious. He knew Trowa too well to be afraid of him, though he still did not like him enraged. "I could scream?"

Green eyes glinted with amusement at Duo's answer, the braided youth holding obediently still, "Go right ahead."

Duo smiled leaning closer to the human wondering if he would object to being kissed just then, shock would free his hands so he could pull him all the closer. "Shouldn't you be like threatening me or something right about now Princy?"

Trowa chuckled shaking his head at Duo, he really was not like anyone he had ever met. "Would you prefer I did?"

Duo considered that, teasing was all well and good but he could think of more fun suggestions. "Why don't you tell me what Mommy was thinking first hm? Then we can go back to the oh scary."

"You wound me Duo. Mother is under the impression you are bored so I should show you around far away from these walls." Trowa was not use to anyone making him want to laugh so much but he rather liked it.

"So she tells you to whisk me away in the night huh? Totally see why your Pops fell for her, way fun suggestion." Duo would have clapped his hands but he prefer them under Trowa's.

Trowa blinked before tilting his head, people did not talk about his parents like that, "I didn't bring any rope."

"Rope? Oh right the whisking thing. You wouldn't need it if I came along willing would you?" Duo asked grinning a little, he'd follow the human anywhere he cared to lead him.

"All I would need to do is bond your hands with that braid of yours but you have a point. All of this is your way of saying yes right?" Trowa asked glancing at the braid coiled behind Duo on the pillows, it would likely hold him if he chose to bind him as suggested.

"It's so sweet how you worry about yes and no unlike some royals I've met. Oh don't frown silly you know I trust you all alone in the dark. I kindda like the idea of having a look around like a normal person. Umm…can you pull that off?" Duo knew he did not dress up as much as Quatre but he did not look normal, very, very good but not normal.

"I do mingle back home Duo, moors and fancy do not mix well." Trowa informed him before glancing at the young man, "You are not exactly dressed like a street rat yourself."

"Darling with this hair I will be turning heads no mater what I wear, personally I like the way you dress, I'm not afraid to touch you." Duo knew how much wealthy people hated having their nice things messed up, clothing was not a big thing underwater after all.

Trowa quirked an eyebrow at the use of darling but Duo was Duo, his comment on his attire drew a frown, "You never were."

Duo blinked at the soft tone, he had been concerned about his being a no one, touching the human in the least, well he had not wished to soak him either. "Why would I have been silly? You were hardly scary, people been scared to rumple you before?"

Trowa sighed before just nodding, "Some people think we royals will behead them or something if they displease us in some way. I do not understand why since no one in any of the kingdoms either Quatre or I are allied with execute people for any such trivial reasons."

Duo pulled his hands from under the prince's in order to gently take his face in his hands, the though of anyone besides Hilde thinking this beautifully kind soul was a monster made his ache. "Look at me. I've seen you kill remember? But not once have I be afraid of your touch, or have I been afraid to touch you, or Quatre. People think all kinds of stupid things, only Richard should be afraid of displeasing you." The merman smiled trying to cheer the human up, he only wanted him to be happy.

Warm hands taking his face gently between them was nothing new, he seemed to inspire such reactions in those he was close to. At Duo's softly spoke request he obediently turned his gaze back to shimmering eyes many would claim were inhuman. At the other's half joke and shaky smile he sighed softly before smirking a little. "He is aware. Thank you Duo."

Duo beamed when his encouragement earned him a slight but sincere smirk and a thank you, he had cheered the prince enough to get a smirk. "It's what I'm here for…um did she suggest kidnapping Quatre too?"

"No, and his father would not find the suggesting the least bit amusing I assure you, even from one of us." Trowa was use to the more formal royal and acted accordingly, he had always been decent towards him and not just because of his rank. "Would you like me to fetch him?"

Duo considered that, he loved the pale blonde and knew he would have fun with him but also knew he would understand. "I don't want to get him in any trouble, or worry his old man. The guy looks a little stern for my taste."

"He is but he always means well, my father enjoyed teasing him often, it is likely why he is not as firm with me as he is other royals who visit" Trowa knew Richard believed he used that fondness to his advantage but he knew the King knew better. Quatre was safe and happy around him and Katherine so they were always welcomed, Winners were a very sentimental clan and were well loved because of it.

Duo enjoyed learning about family history, he regretted never being able to met Trowa's late father sure he would have liked him as well. "You're harmless so why smack your paw every time Richard comes running to him? Seriously your hand would be all red and ouchy all the time."

"Speaking from experience? Lord Winner always listens to all sides before smacking anyone, just like his son." Richard was prone to over react and the royal families both knew it, at least he was not a liar as well.

"Maybe just a little," Duo admitted looking down, "I always seemed to be upsetting someone by just being honest…I cannot lie it's just not me."

Trowa smiled, his bluntness had caused a few shrieks, "I like that about you Duo, lying doesn't become people as emotional as you."

Duo looked up, blinking at Trowa before smiling back, he had wonderful taste in friends that was for sure. "I prefer teasing."

Trowa smirked, sure his father was chuckling from the other side, "So do I."

**Splash7Splash7Splash7Splash7Splash7Splash7Splash7Splash7Splash7**

Duo dismounted looking around, there were so many sounds he could not place all around him. Turning when he felt a gentle tug he smiled up at Trowa, as long as he was calm he knew they were perfectly safe. "Why are there so many horses here?"

"Stables often have a few, Mathew?" Trowa called, a boy came running up to him smiling at the pair. "Could you see to these two for me?"

"Sure thing, wow Nightrunner has a new friend, hello pretty," Mathew smiled slipped two apples from his pockets. "Where ya been, haven't seen ya in so long?"

"I was at home, Quatre chided me for staying away so long as well. Have fun with them now, we'll be back for them later." Trowa smiled ruffling blonde hair as he turned to Duo, the other was being oddly quiet.

"Wait, are you play by the sea tonight with the others?" Mathew asked pleased the young man had stopped the moment he had said wait. He might be rich but he was very sweet, and loved horses, so he liked him very much.

"Others?" Duo asked tilting his head, it seemed the kid knew him from the last time he was here, roughly five years ago. The kid looked about ten so that fit, the others could be more friends from his time here.

"He's new huh? A bunch of people like to have fires along the beach, you ever hear this guy play? He's really good and not the least bit rude about it. You should take him, I can see your horses get back here if you want to take him for a ride later?" Mathew smiled up at Duo and Trowa deciding he liked the quiet guy with really long hair, it looked so soft like a foal's mane.

Duo was not entirely sure what a fire meant but he had seen fires along the shore before, the people had always looked happy. Turning to Trowa he smiled at the little boy who was just too cute beaming up at the prince. "Sounds like fun, I'm still getting the hang of riding."

"You are doing just fine Duo, if you dam agrees then we accept. Is she here?" Trowa asked glancing at the people moving around, he did not see her but he could not see through walls.

"Oi Mathew what are ye just…oh ello good sir I see you have finally returned to our fair shores." The ash blonde female curtsied slightly before noticing the long haired companion.

"Maranda it is good to be back. Mathew mentioned a fire tonight, are you both attending?" Trowa had met the stable master here when he was about Mathew's age and his lovely wife soon after that.

"Oh aye, he wants to fetch ye pretty mounts home with him does he? By all means come along wit us, you are good people even if ye did grow up behind palace walls." Maranda had first met the boy with his hands on the steed she knew was her Prince's, only to find he was one as well. Nightrunner looked fit as ever and she smiled scratching his forehead.

"We will collect you before sundown then, behave yourselves for the lady now. Coming Duo?" Trowa turned to look over his shoulder, sometimes the other needed a little prompt.

Duo frowned slightly, he must have spent a lot of time here when he was younger, made sense since he knew he liked animals. Hearing his name he blinked, had he missed something? "Coming, nice meeting you both."

**Splash7Splash7Splash7Splash7Splash7Splash7Splash7Splash7Splash7**

Duo sniffed turning from the large fountain, why did bakeries have to smell so good? He had been enjoying learning about the human world, and all the interesting things to buy there. Trowa had chuckled at him a few times but Duo did not mind, he knew he was running around like an excited child. His lose crimson shirt shifted as he turned to look behind him, hand reaching to grab Trowa's sleeve or hand to stop him. Finding his wrist he smiled as he turned, "Everything in there as good as it smells?"

Trowa turned when Duo took his wrist, getting use to him tugging on him when he saw something that caught his eye. At the other's question he smiled, he really did sound like a child, "Why don't you go see?"

Duo bit his lip, human sweets were so good and there was a whole building dedicated to just them, lucky humans. "But I didn't bring any money, and it's rude to try and score free ones because of you."

"Do not worry about money Duo," Trowa assured him placing a small pouch into his palm. "It's only gold, we royals have plenty just laying around so go have fun."

Duo looked down at the weight in his palm, looking back up at Trowa he smiled a little generous royals were a nice change. "Softie. Do horses like sweets too?"

"Nothing chocolate alright? Animals can get sick from too much, not everyone is aware of that." Trowa knew Duo would never intently feed an animal something that would make it sick as long as he knew it would, he was not that kind of person.

Duo blinked, he had no idea sweets could make animals sick, "Thanks I would feel so bad after, be right back." Leaning up he kissed Trowa's cheek gently before turning form him and running up to the glass doors just like a child.

Trowa touched his cheek before shaking his head with an amused smile, turning his head when he sensed someone watching him. A pretty blonde looked lost and nervous, freezing when he turned, poor thing must be use to having others around. "It is alright Miss, can I do anything to help you?"

**Splash7Splash7Splash7Splash7Splash7Splash7Splash7Splash7Splash7**

Duo smiled at a pretty wicker basket, an assortment of adorable and tasty looking treats filled it, a cloth adorned with embroidered roses gave it a lovely little touch. "These look really good."

The friendly elder women behind the counter giggled at the young man, he had a kind air about him. "Those are a collection of a best sellers, prefect for sharing."

"I love sharing! I'll take them and two slices of that cake, Mathew should like chocolate even if the horses can't enjoy it." Duo was sure something as big as a horse could handle a bite but he was not about to risk it, Nightrunner had been a gift form the brother his prince had never had.

"I am surprised the prince allowed you to leave his chambers." A flirty voice said from behind them both.

Duo turned to look over his shoulder, frowning before he recognized the other man, "The man in blue."

The man smiled at being recognized, bowing he glanced at the sweets sitting on the counter, "For him?"

Duo wondered if Trowa had known this noble was like this that night, if he did he owed him a thank you. Turning his nose up at the still royal blue clad male he huffed, "I do not know what rumors you have been hearing but unlike some people Trowa has been a prefect gentleman." Readopting the voice he had used was easy enough, he had perfected it at Hilde's urging since she thought it was funny. Merfolk were often gifted with excellent pitch control. He had no doubt Trowa would care less if this noble found out he was, in fact, a male he was not about to broadcast that fact. His lose shirt worked fine at a glance, and he could easily hold the basket to his chest as he left.

"Come now I meant no offenses," The man assured Duo sounding sincere enough.

"You meant everything you said about him to be most insulating, both he and Quatre are dear friends and I will not stand for such rudeness." Duo wanted to turn and deck the male but Quatre would frown on such a thing.

"I fear I am simply jealous of his good fortune. Please forgive a spiteful tongue?" Once again he sounded most sincere.

Duo frowned, he did spend a lot of time with Trowa if this guy had heard that from the help who was to say it had not sounded like they had that sort of relationship? Trowa had implied as much himself so perhaps he was taking things a bit too personally? The elder women returned with the wrapped slices and set them in the basket before covering it all with another cloth. "Thank you very much."

"Oh not at all dear. Are you going to see Mathew again today?" The elder women eyed the richly dressed man and wondered just what he wanted with the kind young man before her.

"Yes, Trowa and I are planning on visiting him again, soon I believe. Why, is there something you would like us to tell him?" Duo asked setting down the pouch Trowa had given him as he took the two handles with his right hand.

"Give really," The elder women answered setting a pail of apples down, "This have dried a bit and I have plenty of dried apples in my stores so I thought his charges might enjoy them."

"That is most kind miss, I will see he gets these." Duo took the pail in his left hand, sweets in his right. "Please keep any extra gold, Trowa will not mind."

"Royals have more wealth then they know what to do with so what is a few pieces?" The man asked not surprised the prince had given his lovely friend some spending money.

"So do you nobles, I am not of noble birth and have no interest in those that are who mock those of use who are not. Good day kind lady," Duo turned with a grin for the older women and a huff for the stuffy male. Walking back out he frowned when he saw Trowa talking to a lovely blonde women of some standing judging by her clothing. She giggled at him, hand resting on his arm, looking quite comfortable with him. "Trowa?"

"Not a very loyal thing is he?" The noble asked in Duo's ear, smirking at the slight jumpy.

Duo closed his eyes before sighing, this guy did not take a hint, "Take a hint will you?"

The man grabbed Duo's arms leaning close, "Lowborns do not get to talk to nobles like that my dear. You have no ahhh."

Duo winced at the sound as he was released, blinking at the noble being held by his right arm bent behind his back. "Trowa?"

"Francis, what have I told you about grabbing people like that, it is very rude." Trowa twisted the other's arm a bit more just to make him cry out. "You are lucky this is not my kingdom."

"It was a simple misunderstanding, please I need my arm?" Francis begged knowing the prince could snap it in two if he wished.

"Hardly but you may keep it. If I ever even hear of something like this again you will lose more then the use of your arm for a time. Be gone before I change my mind," Trowa glared as the lesser noble all but ran off the moment he was released. "Are you alright Duo?"

Duo rubbed his arm before looking up when Trowa said his name, "I'm fine really. I thought you were just being jealous at that mask but he really was a bastard. Who's your lady friend?"

"My, oh, Sylvia it is alright this is the friend I was telling you about." Trowa glanced at the apples, "I see Margret hasn't changed."

"Who?" Duo asked not sure what he was talking about, turning when the pretty girl walked up to them when Trowa beckoned her.

"Forgive me but you really do have lovely eyes. Trowa thank you again for keeping me company but I see my father and I should greet him now. " Curtsying to them both she kissed Trowa's cheek quickly as she ran off to met her father.

Duo smiled a little at the odd but friendly rich girl, "Pretty things like her should not wander about all alone. You sure you are not a knight playing dress up?"

"A prince can be a knight as well Duo but that hardly matters. Just how much did you buy hm?" Trowa eyed the basket not surprised Duo had bough so much, Marget was very gifted.

"Well they looked so good, and I got a slice of really yummy looking cake for Mathew and his mom and…why are you laughing at me you jerk?" Duo playfully hit the other's arm, he loved that sounded but he wanted answers.

"Sorry Duo but you just looked so adorable, you aren't mad at me are you?" Trowa asked watching Duo's face closely, he did not look mad at least

Duo smiled at being called adorable, he liked that compliment, "Silly prince you should know I could never stay mad at you." Reaching down he took his basket's handles in his hands, "Tell me more about these fire things while we walk."

Trowa blinked at Duo's teasing, the other's tone did not sound entirely joking to him. The braided youth didn't seem to notice as he grabbed the basket and started walking slowly back the ay they had come. Shaking his head he couldn't help but smile when he wanted to know more about fires, acting as if nothing had happened. Snatching the apples he fell in beside his friend more then happy to put Francis in the past, "Whatever makes you happy Magic Eyes."

**Splash7Splash7Splash7Splash7Splash7Splash7Splash7Splash7Splash7**

Mathew looked over his shoulder at a happy laugh and smiled at his friends. Duo was holding a covered basket in his hands, grin on his face. Trowa was smirking at him, right hand patting his head like one would a good dog. "I smell Margret's baking!"

Duo turned his head when he heard Mathew, smiling when the child stopped before him eyeing the basket like a puppy did a treat. "Got some apples for the horses and I got you and your mom each some cake. Here ya go."

"I lumm uoh!" Mathew cried chomping a huge mouthful of cake before taking the apples from Trow and running off into the stables.

"He's so cute! Go catch me one so I can have a cute pet too," Duo smiled up at Trowa, kids were too cute when they were that happy.

Trowa smiled at the pair before ruffling Duo's hair, "I'll look into when we are back home."

Duo grinned, it would be nice to have some kids about, he had grown up without parents and had clearly turned out alright. It would be so nice to have a real home, two really since this kingdom was home as well. "So are you friends with everyone around here or what?"

Trowa shook his head, leaving his hand on the back of Duo's head, "No, Quatre and I did not spend all our time behind those walls."

Duo closed his eyes and wondered what his life would have been like if he had met them when they were younger. They had never been to his cove when he had been there, he would have felt their magic since the very young could not hide or control their gifts well. As it was Trowa's touch was always so very warm, gift or not he enjoyed it, it made him fell wanted. "If I had known there were such nice people here I would have come a long time ago."

Trowa closed his eyes with a smile, right arm loosely around Duo's shoulder, "You're here now, that's all that maters."

Duo closed his eyes when he was loosely held, smiling at Trowa's response to his confession before he walked away to meet the mother and child. The former merman just stood there smiling for a moment before Trowa turned and beckoned him over. Stopping before Miranda he held out the slice of cake like the one her son had all but inhaled. "I hope you like chocolate."

"All females do, thank you for your kindness," Miranda blinked teary eyes thankful there were such kind souls still in this world.

"It was only some cake, please don't cry?" Duo pleaded before looking at Trowa, not sure why the women was about to cry.

"She doesn't just mean the cake Duo," Trowa informed him not surprised Duo was confused, he had a big heart but not always a fast mind. "Mathew go pass these out alright?"

"Hi again pretty," Duo greeted rubbing a soft neck as he took his mount's reins, it had not taken him long to understand why Trowa and Quatre were so fond of theirs.

Miranda smiled at Duo as she touched the prince's arm drawing his attention, "So like your father."

Trowa smiled at the compliment, "Thank you, he would have enjoyed meeting Duo."

"He is a good boy, I am sure he will be very happy teasing you for many years to come." Miranda had known the impish Michel for a few years before he had gotten married to a passionate young women with am infant daughter. She had been shocked before learning they had known each other in their youth. She sometimes wondered if Trowa and Katherine were actually full and not half siblings, since Lady Bloom's first marriage had been more political then love filled.

Trowa smiled, not at all against the idea, "That is the plan."

Miranda nodded as she mounted, watching Duo and her son, "Gods willing."

Trowa looked up at the whisper, turning to glance at Duo before mounting behind Miranda, "You two can bond later Mathew, Duo is still new at this."

"Could of fooled me," Mathew said with a Grin, Duo didn't feel tense at all, most new riders did.

Duo laughed as he handed the basket over to Miranda, not surprised she looked completely comfortable with Trowa, "He's a good teacher."

Miranda smiled at long haired youth, ah to be that young again, "He was a natural. You remember the crescent don't you?" The women smiled at the nod, she assumed he would, "Good, I do believe Duo will fit in just fine."

**Splash7Splash7Splash7Splash7Splash7Splash7Splash7Splash7Splash7**

Duo watched the sunset move as the waves continued their endless to and fro, sometimes it seemed to redundantly pointless to him. Home had been no different, nothing really ever changing, for how many years now had he searched for someone who could understand him? Turning when he felt a gentle warmth on his shoulder he smiled up at Trowa. The young human understood him in ways Hilde never could, never wanted to. "It really is pretty here…did you two come here often?"

"When we got older yes, people like to gather here rather then the cove were we met." Trowa sighed softly closing his eyes for a moment. "Quatre's father was, is, very protective of him."

Duo turned to face the prince, head tilting, "Wasn't yours?" Both kings had one son and daughter that he knew of, Quatre may have more no one had mentioned, wouldn't both be protective.

"Not as, the only times Quatre's father seriously chided me was when Quatre could have been hurt, or one of us actually managed it. It is likely because his mother almost died bringing him into this world that his father worries as much as he dose." Trowa glanced out across the waves and wondered what Quatre would have been like if he had never known his mother? At least he had known his father, he had many reasons to miss him.

Duo thought that over, it would make their friend's life all the more precious. "Trowa does he have anyone?"

"Anyone?" Trowa asked not sure what Duo meant exactly, Quatre had a lot of anyones around him each day.

"Someone just for him," Duo answered hoping the answer was yes, "Don't you people believe in that?"

"A soul mate? Yes, many people believe there is someone you are meant to be with in this life, or others in some cases. Why do you ask?" Trowa was not surprised Duo was curious but he was also the curious type, he was just usually more selective in his phrasing.

Duo bit his lip looking down, "Well…he's so very sweet I just feel bad thinking he doesn't have anyone to smile for besides his great family."

Trowa shook his head, Duo really was as hopeless as Quatre, "Quatre is not unhappy Duo, I assure you, but no, he dose not."

Duo looked up searching green eyes, "He'd tell you right?"

"Tell…maybe not with words but yes, I would know," Trowa assured his friend, Quatre would be touched when he heard about this little chat.

Duo nodded, he figured as much, "He needs to worry about himself a little more, nothing wrong with being just a little bit selfish now and then."

Trowa chuckled ruffling Duo's hair, "Don't go getting any ideas or you'll turn him pink. Have you really never been to a fire before?"

Duo shook his head, he really had missed out on much, "Never really fit in so I missed out a lot I guess. I'm here now because of you, thank you Trowa."

"It's more fun with you here, I never liked going to a gathering alone, I guess you don't either," Trowa gave him a reassuring smile before pulling him into a lose hug. "You'll enjoy the gathering back home, I'll explain them all later."

Duo closed his eyes more then happy to be held close even for a moment, he had never felt warmer in his life. "I'll do my best to pronounce them right.

Trowa chuckled, gently tugging on Duo's braid, "You'll do fine. Come you should meet some more of my childhood friends here."

Duo smiled as Trowa took his hand, his friends were not as warm but he enjoyed being near them as well, they made his prince smile so. "I'd like that."

**Splash7Splash7Splash7Splash7Splash7Splash7Splash7Splash7Splash7**

Duo sat with his chin in his hands happily listening to the pleasant sounds of various instruments and pleasant conversation. The crowd had happily accepted a sweet from his basket and few others had brought something too, it seemed common for such gatherings. He had learned that people would play, sing, and dance around the fires just as he had watched them do from afar a few times. Trowa was sitting across from him, listening to a little girl who was telling him some story Duo did not know. The girl's mother was talking to a few of the other ladies about songs, which Duo was paying the most attention to. Since Trowa would be playing he wanted to sing, he wanted to prove Trowa right. A few of the songs he recognized by name or a few hummed bars so he was not concerned, people often sung to the empty sea. Opening his eyes he watched Trowa, the little girl sitting on his knee as if he was a relative and not a stranger. He could not feel jealous of such a kind little girl, she was as cute as the kitten. 'Does he just attract cute things or does he bring that out of them. Gods he has a beautiful smile, just like child's. Please let me bring that smile to your lips tonight?' "Too cute."

"Thank you kind stranger, she loved her treat very much," Soft brown eyes smiled at eyes so oddly colored but so very gentle. "Do you know him well?"

"Only met him a few days ago, he's been very patient with me since I am not from this land." Duo was not surprised this women liked Trowa, he had only seen him growl at Richard and Francis, both had earned it.

"I met him once six years ago, I had just been deceived buy a horrid man and so was walking along this beach crying to myself. He startled me at first, I think he had been lost in thought but I never asked, he took one look at me and tilted his head. I was about to ask what he found so interesting when I noticed him lift something from beside him, a flute of all things, and he started playing it. I sat down on the edge of the blanket and calmed down, only then did he stop and asked if he could help. It was such an odd thing for a stranger to do but I felt I could trust him, luckily I was right. He restored my faith in men and a few months later I met my daughter's father at another fire here. I was happy to see him again, egger to thank him for just listening to me that day. I had no idea who he was until later that day, imagine a prince of another land taking the time to comfort a lowly peasant for not but a smile. Sara there loves to sing and, as you can see, sit in people's laps and tell them stories."

Duo smiled picturing the scene as it might have happened six years ago, Trowa would have still been a child then. Glancing at Trowa he wondered what he had looked like when he was Sara's age, about the age he had first come here. "Quatre is very kind as well, have you met him?"

"Yes, he is also very good, he was sad the last time I saw him but that was also the last fire I had seen Trowa at till now." Smiling she patted Duo's shoulder, "Most everyone here met one if not both the princes here when they were but whelps. Quatre is so well loved because he is so kind, Iria just as loving but she is a mother to be and so dose not travel much at the moment."

"Quatre didn't mention that, though things have been kindda busy at home." Duo glanced back at Trowa, who was showing Sara how to hold a flute correctly. He wondered why he had not said a anything, he had to know. Perhaps it was a surprise, or simply because he had not met the princes yet nor was this his kingdom.

"It was joyous news, our neighboring kingdom is also an ally of Trowa's, most around here are." She smiled when her daughter tried playing the flute with her tiny fingers.

"You all mind if I try singing with you?" Duo was not sure what they would say, Trowa had mentioned male could sing as well so he doubted it was that odd here.

"Not at all child, we welcome all voices of moved hearts, we cannot all play so well as to allow others to see into our hearts." Winking she rose, "I will tell the others, they will be ready soon and the firelight is very uplifting."

Duo smiled glad he had made a friend while learning a bit more about both his friends, he would have loved the child as surly as he loved the man. Closing his eyes he thanked the Gods the man he loved really was so very kind, it could be easy to fake for a short time. The longer he was away from Hilde the more he wondered if she had really cared about him like these humans did. Sighing softly he shook his head, did it really mater as long as he was loved now? Glancing at Trowa he caught the other smile as Sara ran off to join the singers who had gathered behind the fire. Turning to them he nodded before returning his attention to Trowa, who was talking to a fellow flute player. Not sure what the very short conversations was about he assumed it was about a song, it did make sense. Soft humming drew his attention, this was one he knew the words to even if he did not entirely understand the song. He had learned each demand the lady mad in the song was an impossible task but why had they parted? She wanted him to do the impossible to prove he still loved her but why had he left her if he had? He knew why he might be forced to leave Trowa's side, but he was not human, things were different for him then in the song. Joining in when the actual words started he kept his eyes open and on Trowa, he had reacted to his playing and he wanted to see if his song had a similar reaction. He had no doubt it would be quickly hidden but as long as he threw him for a moment he would be ever so happy. Green eyes opened with a snap, lips parting to take a breath but not releasing it in any notes. Duo smiled when Trowa looked at him, he had noticed something the moment he sang 'are'. 'That's right look at me, hear me, feel me. Please don't make go away? Don't ever make me leave your side, it breaks my heart.' Duo watched Trowa shake his head as if to clear it before returning to playing but Duo did not mind. He had gotten a reaction, and now he could feel Trowa once more. Closing his eyes he poured all his warmth and longing into the words, they did not matter anymore. He would gladly singing alng with that flute until his throat was raw.

**Splash7Splash7Splash7Splash7Splash7Splash7Splash7Splash7Splash7**

"You didn't fall asleep did you?" Trowa asked as he knelled down before Duo, who was curled up on his cloak looking very adorable and very much asleep.

Duo reached out blindly, smiling when Trowa lowered his hand to the soft cloth so he could take it, "I was thinking."

"Oh?" Trowa asked curious about what Duo had been dwelling on curled up as he had been.

Duo raised his head, the prince was knelling before him and he smiled, firelight glinting off dark green like it did the ocean behind him. "Lay down and I'll tell you."

Trowa tilted his head at Duo, he often made such demands with that childlike tone of his. Shrugging the Prince obediently laid down, folding his arms behind his head as he turned to face Duo, "Satisfied?"

Duo tried not to purr at the question, wondering if the human knew how pleasant his soft voice was, a softness only he and his family would ever be addressed in. Moving closer he smiled when Trowa just watched him, not the least bit concerned with his closeness. "Yeps. I was thinking about that mermaid story."

"Which one exactly Duo?" Trowa asked turning his gaze to the stars, it was a beautifully clear night.

"The one about the princess who fell in love with a human prince," Duo answered looking out across the waves. "Do you think she did the right thing?"

Trowa sighed closing his eyes, hoping real mermaids had better sense, "I think she was a fool."

Duo blinked, biting his lip he leaned over the human not sure why he would say such a thing, "Why?"

"She was willing to give up her family for a guy she had never even spoken to," Trowa answered eyes remaining closed. "Though there was no harm in saving his life, Quatre would have done the same thing."

Duo looked down not sure if he meant just saving the stranger, resting his chin on Trowa's chest he laid his hand over his heart. "Even tough it turned out he was a great guy in the end?"

"A great guy who did not see the truth of what was right in front of him until it was far to late." Trowa reminded him not surprised he was being used for a pillow, Duo was physically affectionate just like Quatre.

Duo lowered his cheek to warm cloth closing his eyes just wanting to pull the human to him. 'Like you? Please don't be so blind?' "She got a soul."

"She had one to begin with, a creature with no soul would have plunged the dagger into them both and gladly bathed in their blood." Trowa placed his right hand on the back of Duo's head, "Inhuman dose not mean it has no soul."

Duo smiled at the touch as much as the assurance his kind held souls as well as the humans, "What would you do if a mermaid came to land to be with you like that? One you barely knew, or did not know at all?"

"Anyone who would give up everything they knew for love at first sight is a fool, I dislike fools. And anyone who thinks Romeo and Juliette is a love story to be emulated." Trowa sighed as he tilted his head closer to Duo's, "Why?"

"What if they could feel you like Quatre, or close enough, so they knew you were worth risking everything for?" Duo wanted to hear he was not a fool, he had to agree the princess in the story knew a lot less then he did about her prince. He had been charmed by Trowa's gentleness with the kitten before he ever saw his face, did that make it love at first sight or not?

Trowa sighed softly, Duo really was a hopeless romantic but at least he was not a foolish lovesick doomed piner. "I would tell them they think too highly of me."

Duo smiled at that answer, Trowa defiantly did not have an inflated ego like most royals back home did. "Not hardly, everyone here loves you because you are so very sweet. Mmm…warm."

Trowa chuckled at Duo, hand moving to his shoulder as he pulled him a little closer, "Oh go to sleep already, you are speaking nonsense."

Duo closed his eyes more then happy to spend the night beside his gentle prince charming, "Don't…wan…na."

Trowa smiled as he laid his cheek on soft hair closing his own eyes, "Neither do I."

**Splash7Splash7Splash7Splash7Splash7Splash7Splash7Splash7Splash7**

Dear God this one took forever, at least it is nice and long…please don't hate me? I think this will end up being another 2 chapters and then that'll sadly be the end. Luckily I have quite a few 2x3x2 fics up you can also enjoy, and bug me about updating because I need to. I hope everyone like this nice and long chapter and all the flirty moments thrown in, those were fun to write. As always hit me with your thoughts in a review.


	8. Before The Tide

Happy early/late Thanksgiving readers! I highly doubt anyone will be reading this on the actual holiday but still wanted to throw it out there.

There is a lot of talk Fairytales in this chapter, Duo's reactions are my own, Disney's overly simplified and happy versions bore me. I have already stated I dislike their version of the Little Mermaid, Urusla I like though. This chapter is more introspective then anything but that is how it turned out, besides Duo looks at the world in such an interesting way. This will likely only be one more chapter, sad panda face moment, however I do have a few other 2x3x2 fics up you may enjoy. Perhaps cute kitty ears and a tail instead of scales hm?

**WarNinGs** : A lot of analyzing fairytales, Duo being adorable, fic almost over.

**Aishi Say**

" _A ghost of happiness_  
 _A sadness you would bless_  
 _If you only could confess_

_To the sleepless dark water that's caught you in waves of longing and doubt_  
 _Before you're strong enough to stop what you started here_  
 _You always know the ending_  
 _The waves will come_."

A few lines and the chorus of 'Sleepless' by Sylvia Tosun. I downloaded an AMV to this song forever an a half ago it seems. Blue Sub #6 had merfolk like creatures so I decided to use the song. Feel free to go have a listen , Sleepless Dark Water was the name of the AMV for those who may wish to know. Enjoy now.

**Splash8Splash8Splash8Splash8Splash8Splash8Splash8Splash8Splash8**

Duo sighed at the sounds of birds as he raised his head, opening his eyes he blinked sleep away. The sun was behind them so he had not noticed it, crashing waves were so normal he was sure they would never disturb his sleep. Turning his attention from the light reflecting waves he looked down. Trowa never seemed to mind people around him while he was sleeping, or maybe he only stayed so still around friends and family, he did not know. Smiling he stroked long bangs, he did so enjoy playing with them. Trowa sighed softly as he turned his head slightly but otherwise remained still. Duo was not surprised, it was peaceful here, and no one around was a threat unless they tripped. Content to just half lay there playing with Trowa's hair he ignored the others. Bright eyes did look up when Sarah looked down at him, "Hey kid."

Sarah smiled at the silly man with eyes like none she had ever seen before, he was very nice. "He not wake up?"

Duo shrugged, he had been trying not to wake his friend, so far he was succeeding nicely. "Sleepy kitty."

Sarah giggled, her mother had said he had eyes like a kitten, she had been right. "Mama told me a story once about a princess that would not wake up."

Duo tilted his head, it did not sound like a happy story to tell a child, "Why not?"

"A mean lady cursed her when she was a baby, but three fairies used their magic so she fell asleep instead of dying." Sarah was not surprised the young man did not know that story, boys were silly that way.

Duo blinked, what kind of children's story was this anyway? He knew the mermaid story was for children as well but still. "Nice of them."

Sarah nodded, golden curls bobbing wildly, "She was a very kind princess, Mama said Quatre is that nice. Are animals really not scared of him?"

"Why would anything be scared of Quatre, the guy is a sweetheart?" Duo had grown found of the blonde very quickly. Grinning he nodded at Trowa, "He has a wolf cub as tame as a puppy, she is too cute."

Dark blue eyes lit up as they widened, she loved dogs, as many children did. "Then you should wake him up so he does not sleep like the princess."

Duo considered that, Trowa was not cursed by some evil crazy lady, but he would not mind looking into his open eyes again. "Well why not tell me how that story ended hm?"

"The Prince killed the evil lady turned into a dragon, very scary. With her dead he went to find the princess, it was pretty easy with the dragon lady gone. After he gave her a kiss she woke up, smiled, and they lived happily ever after." Sarah smiled, Mama said they were cute together and she wanted to see too.

Duo blinked, was the little girl suggesting what it sounded like she was? She was grinning at him so she either did not understand, or did not care. Shrugging he saw little harm in it, he was a sucker for a happy child. Leaning down he kissed Trowa softly before looking up at Sarah's squeals. Confused by her overjoyed reaction he jumped slightly when his braid was gently tugged. "Morning kitten."

Trowa smirked at Duo's teasing, turning his attention to Sarah after a moment, "Care to explain Duo?"

Sarah grinned as the Prince propped himself up on his elbows, "Just like the story."

"Story?" Trowa asked confused, kids could be confusing but it was part of their charm.

"Yep," Sarah said with a nod of her head, "Only Duo is the one with long hair."

"Long hair, Repunzel lost that by the end of the story." Trowa frowned slightly in thought, nothing around there made him think of that story besides Duo's impressive braid.

"No Aurora silly," Sarah corrected giggling at the blink, "Mama told me that story."

"Aurora, all right now I am just confused." Trowa admitted shaking his head, at least the prince had not been blinded in that one.

Sarah smiled, she was happy the two nice people had each other to tease, "Happily ever after."

Duo bit his lip when Sarah ran off after that, Trowa looking at him for some sort of answer. "She was telling me this story about a princess who wouldn't wake up, and thought I should kiss you…you mad?"

"Mad no, of course not Duo. Sarah seems to think everything is like a story, her mother is a talented storyteller. It was sweet of you to indulge her like that." Trowa was not surprised Sarah had done what she had, she was a child after all.

Duo was relived when Trowa was perfectly fine with what had happened, he did not seem to give it a second thought. "So a female Quatre gets a happy ending after a prince kisses her…odd story."

Trowa chuckled, it did sound odd when described that way. "They had met before Duo, they were betrothed so love was a nice thing to have."

"Are you?" Duo knew humans still practiced it as his own kind did, it seemed so cold. Joining with someone for life should be about love, not duty, greedy parents, or anything else.

Trowa tilted his head with a blink at the question, it was such a normal thing to ask a prince really. "No I am not, neither is Quatre. Our parents do not believe in loveless marriages since they were free to choose. You are a curious soul Duo, do not worry about asking me such things."

Duo felt instant relief when Trowa informed him neither of the kindhearted princes were chained to anyone. Trowa did not mind the question, or wonder about why Duo had asked, it saved him from having to lie. He had no doubt answering a why with because I love you would not ruin his chance to stay human, but Trowa could still not feel the same way. "I just hate prying really. Why don't you mind that I kissed you?"

Trowa titled his head at Duo, half smile amused, "Why exactly should I?"

"Well, you were sleeping," Duo answered looking down, he could understand that being a problem.

Trowa nodded, Duo made a valid point, "True, but you are harmless, and Sarah is delighted."

Duo smiled, the little girl was so cute even Hilde might like her, "Hard to argue with that smile. You think she liked my singing as much as she liked my acting?"

Trowa chuckled softly at the obvious bait for a compliment, such a child sometimes. "She may liken you to a siren."

Duo frowned in thought, it took him a moment to place the creature. "But they drown men…I am not sure I want to be compared to such a creature."

Trowa reached out lifting Duo's chin, "Nor should you. Gifted singers are usually called that because they can almost bewitch with their voices, it is compliment I assure you."

Duo closed his eyes when warm fingers touched his skin, "I did not know that. I guess I could live with bewitching men instead of drowning them."

"There are many ways to drown Duo, not all require water." Trowa informed him, turning when Sarah's mother came up to them. "Isobel."

"Trowa," Isobel greeted just as informally, smile warm, age had not robbed him of his kindness. "Thank you both for putting on that little show for Sarah, I do believe she still believes Duo is a girl."

Duo smiled, so Isobel did not know the kiss had been real, it did not matter since she was truly happy for her child. "It was our pleasure."

Isobel smiled at Duo before bowing her head, "Please do stop by before you return home young prince, we did not get to say goodbye last time."

Trowa shook his head at the young women, "We both will Isobel, I fear I had other things on my mind five years ago."

"Your noble father yes, I am sorry to hear of his passing." Isobel had only heard of the other king, he had sounded wonderful as her own was. "You should get your friend home before anyone worries after you both."

"Philip is a lucky man, say hello for me won't you?" Trowa asked as he got to his feet, snatching his cloak once Duo followed suit.

"But of course," Isobel answered turning to Sara, who was now talking to the women who had been singing last night. "It was a pleasure to met you lord Duo."

"Just Duo please?" Duo protested as he slipped his cloak back on, he was no lord after all, though he guessed Trowa could make him one.

"As you wish. I look forward to seeing you both at least once more before you return home." Isobel bowed her head and walked up to her daughter leaving the two young men to get home, she had to get home as well.

Duo smiled after his new friend, and to think Merfolk were so afraid of these creatures, what fools they could be. Turning when his braid was gently pulled he smiled up at Trowa, a monstrous creature to be sure. Mounting quickly he gave the remains of the fire a long glance, "Your people do this kind of thing as well?"

"Yes, many do," Trowa answered as steered Nightrunner away, glancing at Duo when the other fell in beside him. "You're learning quickly."

"Yeah," Duo reached out and patted Fleetfoot's soft neck, he was really starting to like horses. "You got me a good mount so how could I not?"

Trowa smiled, Fleetfoot threw back his head as if nodding his agreement, while a natural runner the dappled grey was sweet tempered. "He suits you."

"Looks a little like Starjumper," Duo commented glancing at Nightrunner, Trowa's mount did not have spots but he was also a few shades of grey merged together.

"Siblings, Quatre suggested him, he is almost as good with horses as I am." Trowa half smirked at Duo, the braided youth had a certain way with animals as well.

"At least he won't be lonely with Nightrunner to keep him company," Duo liked the idea of his new mount having a friend to always keep him company.

"He will also have Suntoucher and Moonshade to ride with, Nightrunner came with me because I wanted Quatre to see him again." Trowa smiled at the dark maned head as it turned slightly, "You are free to bring Fleetfoot with us next time."

"I would like that," Duo did not want to admit there was a chance there could be no next time, he wanted many more next times.

"So would they," Trowa assured his friend, he looked forward to showing Duo around the forests of his home, Quatre had enjoyed them the only time he had visited.

**Splash8Splash8Splash8Splash8Splash8Splash8Splash8Splash8Splash8**

Duo frowned, long braid hanging over the end of Trowa's bed, book he had been reading held as if it was written in gibberish. "Creepy."

"Hm?" Trowa murmured as he entered his room, pale grey shifting as he set the whelp down on his pillows.

"You people really read this story to children?" Duo demanded not bothering to answer question, he had barely noticed him come in.

"I would answer, if I had any idea what you are talking about," Trowa informed him with a shake of his head, Duo did not always use conventional logic.

"Trowa are you, oh there you are," Quatre smiled seeing both his friends were safe, sound, and free of sand. "Duo why are you frowning like that?"

"This story is creepy, no wonder you people are so messed up." Duo muttered to himself before blinking when a pink tongue licked his foot. Giggling he lowered the book to his chest, opening his eyes to find the two princes staring at him. Quatre still only half in the room, expression concerned. Trowa had his arms crossed, and was frowning at him as if both amused and ever so slightly annoyed. Duo blinked again, he was unaware he had a grey shirt to match the grey of his mount's fur. "Um..hi?"

"Hello Duo," Quatre greeted, clearly relaxing when Duo acknowledged him. "Now whatever are you reading?"

"That story Sara told me about. I thought it would be all romantic but it is disturbing." Duo frowned at the pair, neither of them would kiss a helpless stranger like that, no matter how breathtaking they might be. "And something called Snow White, do you guys really just go around kissing any pretty helpless thing you feel like?"

Quatre blinked looking slightly alarmed, Trowa's eyes were narrowed, "There are a few royals who do,"

"Francis for one," Trowa muttered cutting Quatre's calming explanation short, he shrugged at Quatre's chiding frown.

"Yes, well, most of us find such behavior appalling, though I do have to admit those with power do not always use it wisely." Quatre bit his lip, he had heard about Francis and was not surprised Duo would have to ask.

Duo sighed setting the book down, reaching out he snagged soft grey, opening his eyes he smiled up at Trowa. The youngman still looked annoyed, he had no doubt where his mind was just then. "Trowa is Repunzel a better story?"

Quatre blinked before grinning, that would have to have come up sometime. "They actually knew each other better."

Duo rolled onto his stomach, releasing Trowa's shirt only to uncross his arms, "Forget about Francis huh? I am here with you silly kitty."

Trowa arched a brow at Duo, the braided youth was holding on to his lose shirt like a child, looking up at him with eyes just as trusting. "I claw."

"I'll risk it," Duo did not care if he was raked with those short nails or not, he had seen clawed shoulders before and would gladly bare such marks.

Trowa shook his head but smiled, reaching down to ruffle Duo's soft cinnamon hued hair, "Hopeless cat toy. You needed me for something Quatre?"

Quatre smiled at the pair, they would be good together once Trowa made the logical next move. Turning at the question he smiled a little more, Trowa was so cute when he was being all formal. "I only wished to make sure you both got home all right, things do happen."

Duo smiled, it was sweet of Quatre to worry, "It was a nice night Cat, we'll have to drag you along next time."

Quatre smiled, his father would not know what to make of him most of the time, "I would enjoy that." He was pleased Duo had enjoyed himself so much, his life had sounded rather lonely until now. It was still a mystery to him how someone as warm and kindhearted as Duo could have grown up so unwanted. He had no doubt that stray like childhood is what had triggered Trowa's protective nature, not simply because Duo had been there to keep him from drowning. "You two go back to talking now."

Duo tilted his head slightly when Quatre excused himself, glancing up at Trowa to see if he should be concerned. No one knew the blonde better, and he did not hide what he was feeling from him as others might. The royals he had met here were so honest not at all like home. True Trowa may tease him a little before answering him honestly but it was not done in malice, it was just the cat in him. "He normally do that?"

"Quatre works with his family to keep the peace, my family tends to do the enforcing. Are you worried your talk of fairytales scared him off?" Trowa glanced down at Duo, the other was still holding on to his shirt, he was not entirely sure why.

Duo frowned slightly, if the tone had not been amused the question could have sounded so very cruel. It dawned on him a lot of what Trowa said could be considered cruel or even threatening if the tone had been different. Clenching the soft grey a little tighter he shook his head, he was being silly and he knew it. Trowa would never harm him intentionally, he had no reason to, and he did nothing without a reason. "Seemed to me he was more worried about you getting me into trouble."

Trowa chuckled shaking his head, "And since when do you need anyone's help to do that?"

Duo smiled, he loved that chuckle, how could anyone doubt the intentions of someone who laughed so innocently? "I do enjoy the company." Fingers tightened when the prince laughed, he did not hear that sound nearly enough. "What is so funny huh?"

Trowa placed his hands on Duo's shoulders, he really was too good at getting him to laugh. "Do not go encouraging me or Quatre will have to chide you."

Duo considered that as both a joke and a serious request, Quatre would worry if he got his friend in trouble. He wanted to be near him, but he wanted him to be safe far more, "Do not want!"

Trowa shook his head as he lowered it, "Duo really."

Duo worried a little when Trowa lowered his head until he spoke again, "But I like making you laugh."

Trowa sighed meeting violet eyes, as honest as Quatre's and strangely just as familiar. "You are very good at it, would you hate me if I left you to see my mother?"

"Why would I hate you for that?" Duo knew he was not serious, but he still did not understand. He wanted to be with him and keep him happy, how would keeping him from his family forever please him? He had kin that loved him, he was not alone, he never should have to be alone.

Trowa smiled at Duo's slight confusion, he really was as adorable as he was sweet, just like Quatre. "You are having fun teasing me."

"Is there some reason I can't do that later?" Duo asked innocently, he saw no reason he could not return to teasing the prince a few hours latter.

Trowa titled his head thinking for a moment before shaking it, "None that I can think of."

Duo smiled liking that answer very much, "Exactly, so go see your family, I'll keep fluffy here with me for company."

Trowa patted the whelp's head, smiling when she licked his hand, "She is in good hands."

Duo watched a nimble finger tap the whelp's nose gently before he turned and headed out, she was a little cutie. "Luckiest puppy in the world you."

**Splash8Splash8Splash8Splash8Splash8Splash8Splash8Splash8Splash8**

"I cannot wait to team up with Duo," Katherine grinned at her brother's mock moan, they were going to have so much fun bonding.

"I dare say that could be most unfair Dear, but could be amusing," Elisabeth knew her son could hold his own just fine.

"You as well Mother?" Trowa asked with a shake of his head, both red heads were hiding their grins behind their hands.

"Come now, I am sure in no time you will win Duo back to your side." It pleased her to know the stranger her son had brought home in such a state, poor dear, was as harmless as young Quatre.

"Am I interrupting?" Quatre asked not surprised to fine the Blooms all together, they were as close as his own family.

"Just my own blood plotting against me, did you need one of us?" Trowa turned to his best friend ignoring Katherine's mock affronted look.

Quatre smiled, if he had not known the family so well he would have been very worried to hear that. "Only curious, where is Duo?"

"Seeing to my other new pet, he may have returned to his own chambers by now," Trowa shrugged, for all he knew Duo was taking a cat nap with the brown buddle of fur where he had left them both.

Katherine shook her head, if she did not know her brother so well she would be worried for Duo. "Just like a puppy to fall asleep when there is no one around to play with."

"Trowa perhaps you should go check on Duo," Quatre suggested, agreeing a little with Katherine's teasing, Duo did remind him of a puppy.

"Duo does not need to be watched Quatre," Trowa reminded his blonde friend, at least not constantly like a small child.

"Of course not, but does he know how to properly care for a cub?" Quatre knew Duo would not harm the cub, but what did merfolk know about wolves? He also knew how to use logic to get his way, Trowa had been a very good teacher.

Trowa tilted his head at the blonde but he had a point, Duo had not been instructed in how to properly feed the whelp yet. "He'll be touched you were so concerned for his fingers."

Quatre smiled at his friend before taking the chair he had been sitting in, "Have you considered asking him to act like Richard?"

**Splash8Splash8Splash8Splash8Splash8Splash8Splash8Splash8Splash8**

Duo sighed as he set the towel down his long hair as dry as one could make it, it was a warm night so he hardly minded the damp. He turned when he heard a light nock, watching his door open, smiling when Trowa greeted him. Lady Hawk ran up to him tail wagging, attacking him with kisses when he knelt down. "She likes water."

Trowa looked up and just stared at Duo for a moment, his long hair was lose and slightly darker then normal. With his long hair and violet eyes he really did look like a Shilde from some half remembered story. "Oh?"

"I gave her a bath, she got a little muddy when I toke her for a walk and…you don't mind do you?" Trowa had not seemed upset a moment ago but she was not his pet, he knew pets could make people act very strangely.

"Why would I mind Duo, you are hardly going to try and drown her?" Trowa smiled at the brown ball of fur as she curled up in his arms like a cat. "Thank you for looking after her so well."

"I never had a pet growing up really so it has been a lot of fun, besides you've been busy doing royal stuff." Duo was more then happy to look after the cute little thing, it was one of the few things he could do for Trowa.

Trowa frowned slightly as he looked down, "I wasn't busy Duo."

Duo frowned not sure why he was looking away, he did not like it, he did not like it at all. "You were with your family right? Don't feel bad because you have that and I don't alright? I am very happy here, you all have been too good to me."

"Oh now don't start with that nonsense again," Trowa warned evenly, he really did not understand people sometimes. "I know I have already told you,"

Duo put a finger to the prince's lips stopping him mid thought, "I am still such a stranger to you all is all I meant. Quatre is the best of us I know, not surprised everyone around here loves him so much." He could be told a thousand times a day for a thousand years that they were equal, but he would always know Trowa was something far more special then he was.

Trowa sighed as he gently pushed Duo's hand away, Quatre was no less sentimental even after growing up. "You and Quatre both, I just do not understand you."

Duo grinned, he was use to people saying that about him, "Understanding everything would be so boring."

Trowa smirked at that, Duo would see he was entertained at least, "True, care to learn how to feed her?'

"Very much so, I am still new to being around pets but I really like them." Duo patted her little head, she really was too cute.

"We will see to getting you one of your very own soon," Trowa promised as he turned, trusting Duo to follow without having to be told to.

Duo smiled wistfully at the idea as he followed Trowa, watching the whelp lick those graceful fingers as she was played with. The idea of a new life complete with his own cute little pet was more then he had ever considered before. He had never planed to keep Tab, who Katherine was keeping away from the wolf. Nor had he planed on falling for a human with gentle eyes and a kind heart, even if he did have a savage temper when unleashed. Or that he would be not only accepted but welcomed by his closest friends and family. It was like a dream he wanted to remain in, as he assumed anyone else would in his place. Placing a hand on Trowa's shoulder he tickled a little wet nose and giggled at her licks as well, "Looking forward to it."

**Splash8Splash8Splash8Splash8Splash8Splash8Splash8Splash8Splash8**

"I guess it is a good thing you weren't all dressed up," Duo shook his head at the red smears and a few claw marks. Richard had startled the poor thing and it had made a mess of his shirt rather then anyone at least. Lady Hawk whimpered from his arms as if to say she was sorry once more.

"There, there," Trowa soothed as he stroked her little head, it was only a shirt, which he had plenty of. "That man over reacts constantly, sometimes I wonder how he gets anything done."

Duo shrugged having no answer, he was not entirely sure what the other did besides get on Trowa's nerves. Quatre had been kind enough to explain exactly what Richard had been implying when Trowa had literally snapped a him. They all joked about him like he was a stray, but it was all in good humor. Trowa kept animals as pets not people, though he was not sure he would mind such a thing. He had seen Trowa with a few furry things, and each one preferred his company to all except maybe Quatre. The blonde was too sweet to be scary, though he bet he had a bit of a temper as well. "Only thing I won't miss around here."

Trowa nodded in complete agreement, the English and their stranger manners were often beyond him even after spending so much of his childhood among them. Entering his room he slipped his shirt off and tossed it to a nearby chair, he was use to dealing with blood stains. "When next you see him you can throw a nice title in his face, that will shut his git mouth."

Following Trowa Duo did not give entering the other's room a second thought, he felt like he had spent half his time on land in this room as it was. Thinking about how that might not be a complete exaggeration he frowned slightly. A flash of movement drew his mussing attention and he blinked, just watching the tone muscles move as Trowa spoke. Reminding himself staring was rude he frown when he noticed a scar. Setting Lady Hawk down he walked up behind Trowa and traced it with his fingers, noting Trowa had turned to look at him over his shoulder. He looked confused rather then upset, Duo was starting to get use to concern where back home there would have been rage or disgust. "Sorry I…sorry."

"For?" Trowa asked confused by Duo reaction, "I have told you before I do not mind if you touch me. Surly you are not concerned over such an old wound."

Duo bit his lip, Trowa had made it very clear he was not going to behead him for such things, but this just felt different. "It hurt you."

"Years ago, it was nothing more then a training accident, no one was trying to seriously harm me let alone kill me. I guess you wouldn't know anything about that, do you feel better now?" Trowa had forgotten Duo would not have known about it since he had not known him then, Quatre only knew because they had written to each other over their time apart.

Duo sighed in relief when it turned out the slash was nothing so painful as a failed attempt on his life, or perhaps someone he had tried to protect. Now that he knew he could enjoy the memory of his warmth freely. "Did it hurt a lot?"

"Not really, it looked worst then it was," Trowa answered as he turned to face Duo, had he never seen battle scars before? "The fight you witnessed was hardly the first one I have been in."

Duo bit his lip considering that, while they had not been nice people he had not like the cold green eyes he had seen. Predator eyes, lacking all the warmth and humor he adored, he had gotten that scar while learning to kill. Duo noted a few faint lines that where still fading as he knew scars did, flesh wounds especially. Reaching out he laid his hand on Trowa's chest, someone had tried to pierce his heart. "I did not know you then, I do now. Lucky shots and flesh wounds right?"

Trowa froze when Duo touched him, his hand felt oddly warm against his skin, strange since it was hardly the first time Duo had touched him. Soft voice sounded far away until dark eyes looked up, worry shining as clear as day in them. Sighing softly he held Duo, not sure why those eyes effected him so much, and hardly caring just then. "I am very fast Duo, my back is the deepest slash I have ever received."

Duo wrapped his arms around Trowa more then happy to hold him close, his solid warmth was very reassuring. Quatre felt the same way he knew it, and he had likely seen at least one of those scars still fresh and bleeding. Closing his eyes he just smiled, Trowa was just fine, he did not even feel tried to him, there was noting to worry about. Looking up he smiled, moonlight was very flattering to those dark eyes. "You aren't upset with me?"

"Why would…oh Duo no, I am sorry I worried you it was not my attention." Trowa let him go when Lady Hawk barked at them. Duo turned to look at her but she just wanted attention. When he moved away Trowa remembered he had originally come into his room to replace his shirt. "It is very sweet of you really, Quatre worries after me as well."

"Well he is like your brother so of course he would," Duo felt the same way about the blonde, it was thanks to him he was even there. He smiled at the choice of black, it looked soft and he wanted to pet it like he did the human's hair. Trowa sat down behind him and he did not think a thing about it until he felt his eyes on him. Turning to look over his shoulder he tilted his head slightly at the thoughtful expression, "What?"

"Hm? Oh, your hair is just still lose," Trowa answered unaware he had been staring, it was no surprise some still thought Duo was simply a flat chested young women.

Duo blinked, he had not even noticed when it was damp, and by the time it was dry he was too engaged in his feeding lesson, or just the human's company, to notice. "Yeah it is really long and impractical this way."

"I can braid it for you if you care to amuse Lady Hawk, it is no trouble." Trowa added the assurance since duo looked a little unsure.

Duo had enjoyed it the last time, he saw no reason why he should deny the kind offer. "She would prefer that, thank you." Keeping the whelp bouncing around the soft forest green covers he was still half aware of Trowa. As before his nimble fingers were making short work of his long hair, never once pulling or otherwise hurting him as he worked in silence. When he felt his hair against his back he leaned back, smiling when Lady Hawk jumped giving him the excuse to fall against the prince. Smiling up at him he patted a dark head, "Sorry."

"Don't be," Trowa assured him, hands still resting on his upper arms from instinctually catching Duo, even though he had nowhere really to fall since they were both seated on his bed.

Duo sighed contently as he leaned back against Trowa, head resting on his shoulder, it felt very nice to know he was not alone. Even if he had to go back he could return to this place, and Quatre would see he was safely returned to Trowa's protective side. "Right, nice nobles."

Trowa chuckled, thinking back to what Duo had said about them still being such strangers to each other. It was true Duo knew more about him then he Duo, but could not seem to care about that. He knew he could trust him and more importantly he cared about him, he did not like the thought of him returning to wherever home had been. Resting his chin on Duo's shoulder as he slipped his arms under Duo's to gently tug on a brown tail getting a happy bark. "We like to think so."

"Back home nobles, let alone royals, would not spend so much time with commoners they did not intend to use and throw away." Duo sighed softly knowing none of the nobles here would treat animals like that let alone people. "I want to stay here with all of you."

Trowa tightened his grip when Duo fell silent, he was really starting to hate everyone of high birth from Duo's homeland over the age of ten. Resting his cheek on soft hair he closed his eyes, "You are already part of the family Duo, our friends back home will be charmed as well. And do not worry if anyone comes to claim you, you belong to me now, and I only share nicely with people named Winner."

Duo snuggled into Trowa when he held him just a little tighter, it felt good to be protected even from phantoms and ghosts. Chuckling softly at the teasing he decided once he got what he had come for he would focus his energy on Quatre. "Still family."

"So are you," Trowa reminded him softly, he had made up his mind and Duo had made it clear more then once he wanted to stay.

Duo yawned softly contentment making him drowsy, being comfortable and warm was how he wished to stay. Listening to Trowa's heartbeat he smiled, he could fall asleep to that sound for an eternity and never tire of it. "mmm…stay?"

Trowa shifted when Duo slumped against him a bit more, when he murmured a request he frowned but nodded. There was no reason to leave Duo's side, and he frankly did not wish to after thinking about what his home had been like. Glancing out at the moon he closed his eyes not really wanting to thinking any longer, "For as long as you need."

**Splash8Splash8Splash8Splash8Splash8Splash8Splash8Splash8Splash8**

"He thinks she was a fool since she was willing to give up her family for a guy she had never even spoken to, saving his life was cool with him though." Duo sighed softly chin in his hands, "He also mentioned the guy didn't see the truth until it was too late."

Quatre nodded not at all surprised Trowa had taken that stance, "You knew him a little."

"Yeah, if she had your powers that would be a little different. If it was him he would have told her she thought too highly of him…he thinks I do too." Duo knew it was partly because he loved him, but even if it was only friendship he would think highly of him as he did Quatre.

"Trowa is confident but not egotistical, it is one of the reasons he is so approachable. He values his friends, but teases us when we admit we feel the same, it is only his nature." Quatre had always enjoyed teasing Trowa about that, he was almost shy when praised by friends.

Duo nodded absently, Quatre would know such things after all, "None of you are really, a little formal sometimes, but that is as close as you get. Should I tell him the truth?"

"Do you think it would bother him? It would not, the only thing about you that bothers him is the way you were treated." Quatre had no doubt it would be surprising but Trowa was a curious person, the truth would not change his feelings.

Duo bit his lip, he had picked that up a few times, he did not mind that Trowa's first impulse was to hold him close. He wondered if some part of him knew he was on barrowed time? "He'd feel so bad if I had to go back, worst if he knew I would live way longer then he ever could all alone. Even if he returned to this world who is to say I would find him again? I just want to stay here with all of you, I just want to make him happy."

"You have Duo, believe me you have. On some level he knows and he will not let you go, you are family, he will kill to protect you." Quatre placed a hand on his shoulder, he knew how Duo was feeling, it did not take powers to feel another's pain.

Duo patted Quatre's hand, the blonde was the sweetest person he had ever met, he was not surprised everyone loved him so. "He won't want to but he may not have a choice, I will be back either way. You are a good kid, and there is no way I'd leave and never come see you again."

Quatre smiled hugging Duo, he would miss him as well, but for now there was nothing he could do but try and cheer him up. He knew Trowa, his friend would not just let Duo slip away. Richard had claimed he had never meet a more willful child and he had to agree, at least he was normally calm about it. "You are always welcomed here Duo, just as Hilde is unwelcome."

Duo nodded not really wanting to think about her just then, if he was able to stay he did not want to think about the fact he would be missing here instead of his new friends. As alone as he often felt he did care about Hilde, he would miss her, he could only hope she might miss him even a little. Turning to get up he bumped into the nice young women who had brought him many sweets, a few ending up on his shirt and in his lap. "Oops."

"Oh!? I am so very, very sorry!" Brown eyes focused on the red jelly on soft looking pale blue.

"It was my bad, really, here sit down and take a moment alright?" Duo gently sat the girl down before kneeling, picking up the plate and fallen pastries. The poor thing looked like she was ready to faint, and on land falling hurt.

"Please Sir, you need not do that?" Brown eyes turned to the blonde when he shook his head, she had forgotten the prince had also been there.

"But I like helping out, besides I'm no noble I am lowborn just like you." Duo smiled reassuringly as she straightened. Setting the tray down on the table he nodded to Quatre, he would have done the same thing. "I'm going to go get cleaned up now, tell Trowa if he stalks in here looking for me."

"Of course," Quatre agreed with a nod, his staff liked the visiting Blooms because they were polite and did not make them work any harder. "Emily are you alright now?"

"Yes my Prince, I am sorry I made a mess of your guest." Emily had seen him with her prince as well as the visiting Bloom, he was curious but very sweet it seemed.

Quatre chuckled softly, Duo had been worried about the girl not his clothing, "He meant what he said, and Trowa would have just shaken his head at the entire thing."

"What entire thing?" Trowa asked walking up behind Emily, "Duo being adorably clumsy again?" He asked nodding to the plate of smashed tarts, looked like his handy work, and a bit of a waste.

Quatre watched Emily freeze, as was normal when someone snuck up on them that quietly and with that timing. "He startled Emily, he went to clean up just a moment ago."

Trowa nodded, sounded like normal behavior around here, "As long as everyone is all right."

"Did you want something Sir?" Emily asked turning her attention to the prince who seemed to always have a reason for everything he did.

"hm? No I was just looking for Duo, he wanted to feed Lady Hawk," Trowa frowned slightly, but if the floor was any indication Duo was very red and sticky just then.

"Duo mentioned she had been given that name, I am glad he is so taken with her." Quatre liked most animals but had never considered owning a wolf, his court was not always so accepting of wild animals.

"Peggy said she is very sweet, and she normally does not like baby animals anywhere near her kitchens." Emily said quietly, knowing she was in no trouble since Quatre was a saint and Trowa had not even frowned at her.

"She grows on people, it was nice meeting you Emily, Quatre," Trowa bowed his head before walking off, it would only take a moment to see if Duo still wanted to feed Lady Hawk or not.

Quatre smiled as his friend walked off curiosity satisfied he had returned to his original objective finding Duo. His logical way of thinking was always reassuring, he felt emotional people needed at least one logical person in their lives and vise versa. "They both like you."

Emily frowned slightly Duo seemed to like everyone but so did Quatre, "How can you tell?"

"Oh I've known Trowa for a long time if he disliked you he would have simply ignored you, you were expecting formal so that was how he addressed you."

"His is a royal Sir same as you," Emily had gotten use to Quatre's casual way with the servants, he was rather endearing like a curious child.

Quatre smiled at the young woman understanding her confusion, "Yes he is really, unless he frowns at you as he does Richard you have no reason to be nervous."

Emily had heard a few stories, and she had to admit she did not like that man even if he was harmless. Nodding she accepted her prince's warning as truth, Winner did not lie, "I will remember."

"Give it time, his nature almost compels him to test people, it would be rude if was not just the cat in him." Quatre had been as curious about the stranger with green eyes as he had been about him, he missed getting into trouble with him really.

Emily considered that, none of her friends had anything negative to say about him except he did not seem to know how to make noise when he walked. That was hardly the worst complaint one could have about another, "So I should be very careful around his tail?"

Quatre chuckled softly, she was getting the idea just fine, "That would be his family, a Bloom is a lot like a Winner save we are less violent when we feel protective."

Emily had heard that as well, the idea of a royal biting anyone outside of their bedchambers was rather odd. "Cats have claws."

Quatre nodded, he had seen Trowa bare his at plants, curtains, and people, "Very sharp ones."

**Splash8Splash8Splash8Splash8Splash8Splash8Splash8Splash8Splash8**

Duo sighed as he climbed out of the tub, the cool water had felt good, though being sticky was interesting. Head turned when he heard a gentle rap on the door, it did not sound loud enough for one of the servants. "Wet and naked now, so it is not a good time for…whatever." An amused chuckle got a blink, "Trowa?! Hey…did Cat tell you, or did you hunt me down all on your own?"

"Quatre," Trowa answered as he leaned against the wall near the door, arms crossing absently. "You mentioned you wished to feed Bean Seabhag, the kitchen seemed like a logical place for you to be."

Duo smiled at that, being allowed to care for the whelp made him feel like part of the family, and she was too cute. "It was until I got all sticky, is Emily alright?"

"She is yes, sadly guests are not always as considerate to the help as the Winner are." Trowa shook his head, people treated pets better then their servants sometimes, a master was responsible for the well being of both. He did not understand the need to dominate either, he did not need force to get what he wanted out of man or beast.

Duo sighed as he dressed quickly, once he got the hang of clothing he had practiced getting them on and off as quickly as he could, it was kindda fun. Clean and dry he poked his head outside, grinning at the half smile of greeting, it was nice being smiled at and never in a creepy way. "Can she eat sweets? I know sharp teeth mean meat, but they are so good?"

Trowa chuckled shaking his head, Duo was most definitely adorable, "One will not hurt, but only one, she is just a baby."

Duo nodded as he took Trowa's arm, dark green was soft and warm against his cheek, he bit back a content little sigh. "She still in your room?"

"No," Trowa answered as he closed Duo's door, turning with a smile, "Mother, I see she has learned to mind a lady's attire."

Elizabeth smiled when she saw her son and their newest adoptee, if she did not know any better she would think they had been together much longer then less than a week. Laughing lightly at her son's observation she nodded, "None of your adoptees would ever be so very rude. She much enjoyed her time in the gardens, as did I. Enjoy babying her now Duo, her brother will hardly tolerate similar behavior." Handing the whelp to her son she gave Duo a knowing smile before leaning forward and kissing her son's cheek. Smiling at him she turned and walked away humming softly knowing Duo would understand, he was a very smart young man.

Duo smiled at the queen, he hoped his mother had been like her and Katrina, not at all insulted when she ignored him at first. When she addressed him he frowned slightly before it sunk in, Trowa was touchy about who he let baby him. Considering that as the whelp was handed over and the queen walked off humming the song she had the night in the rose garden. Turning his attention back to Trowa he smiled at his slight frown, "Relax Kitten, I'll stick to babying the lady."

Trowa turned to look at Duo, he was grinning up at him innocently enough but he knew better, "Ah huh."

"I hear a distinct lack of trust in your voice there Kitty Cat, you wound me so." Duo knew he was just teasing him, Trowa trusted him or he would not be allowed this close, let along hugging his arm as he was.

"Red head sister remember? Scheme all you want, I might be convinced to play along." Trowa was fine with Duo wishing to do something sweet, he was a considerate guy after all.

Duo grinned sure he could figure out some way to get Trowa to let him baby him short or breaking a limb He had observed quite a few couples of both species and had seen a few things he wished to try. "Aren't you sweet."

"So you keep telling me, come Peggy will be happy to see her two new favorite brunettes." Trowa was sure he would be amused by one of Duo's schemes soon enough, he did not lack imagination.

Duo smiled as the pair, luckiest whelp in the world, "Hawk's first Peggy sweet, there will aw's all around."

**Splash8Splash8Splash8Splash8Splash8Splash8Splash8Splash8Splash8**

Duo took his boots off as he sat down on his bed, Quatre was visiting with Lady Hawk and he had decided to take a moment of me time. Quatre would hardly have minded him staying, but he did like to be alone every now and then for a little while anyway. Setting his boots down he absently scratched at his ankle, footwear was still new to him. Looking up at a knock he frowned, "It's open."

"Duo would you like to come with us? The Lady has decided she wishes to play outside and is most persistent." Quatre asked as he half enter the room, Lady Hawk barking happily from Trowa's arms behind him.

"You two go I'm going to do a little reflecting, I think I ate too many of Peggy's sweets too." Duo smiled, grinning when Trowa shook his head at him, Quatre just smiling a little, he had only listened to Trowa about giving Hawk one.

Trowa handed Lady Hawk to Quatre before he walked up to Duo, chuckling softly when he looked up at him. "Just be still for a little while and you will be fine. Would you like to feed her tonight if you are feeling up to it?"

Duo sighed softly, just laying still for an hour or so sounded good to him, and Trowa and Quatre were not worried he would get worst. "I would yeah, if I doze off you can wake me promise."

Trowa nodded patting his shoulder, he would be just fine in a few hours, "Rest well Duo."

Duo curled up when he friends left with a soft sigh, cool covers, warm sun, and soft breeze made him feel better. Closing his eyes he vowed to listen when Trowa warned him about anything in the future, teasing or otherwise. 'Maybe I'll get a kiss.'

**Splash8Splash8Splash8Splash8Splash8Splash8Splash8Splash8Splash8**

Adorable Duo is so much fun to write, and I hope read, it makes me some what sad this fic will likely be only one more chapter. Though I guess then maybe my brain will go back to cute kitties, have one with both 2 or 3 as kitties so enjoy. If all goes well this will be finished in December, around Christmas break. Remember to leave your thoughts in the space provided, as well as thoughts on other things you might like to see me do.


	9. Drown In The Pools Of Your Eyes

All right originally I was only going to do 9 chapters but as I was writing this out I decided to make it 10, everyone is cool with this yes? There is more back-story on the Winner and Bloom in this one, for those that care. There are also two older stories mentioned, the Little Mermaid is not the oldest water spirit and a human story, just the only one used by Disney. You are free to look them up if you care to, I have not full read either myself. Please feel free to share your thoughts on the stories in a review, love hearing from you all.

**WarNinGs** : References to two stories that likely inspired the Little Mermaid, more back-story on the Winner and Bloom clans.

**Aishi Say**

" _Catch me and let me dive under,_

_For I want to swim in the pools of your eyes_."

From 'Cold' by Annie Lennox, I watched an AMV to this one, it is a sad but pretty song.

**Splash9Splash9Splash9Splash9Splash9Splash9Splash9Splash9Splash9**

Duo sighed softly as he moved through the cold water he had never been in before, searching and searching but not finding. Lavender fins fitted where ears normally would be perked up at a soft water muted sound. Enthralled the merman followed the sound, knowing this was the thing he had been seeking this entire time. Pale claws clicked on dark stone as the merman pulled himself from the cold sea to the sun warmed stone. A youngman was sitting nearby, dark green and gold kissed bronze shifting slightly in the breeze. Duo crawled over the warm stones, rich purple and delicate lavender glistening in the sun as they moved. Slightly elongated fingers reached out and touched the human's right thigh, stopping his playing. Rich green open and focused on him, flute lowering to the human' lap. Duo reached up touching the human's cheek, he felt so familiar, so very warm, "I know you…don't I?" He got no response but a coy little smile, he rather liked that smile. Taking the human's face in his hands he kissed him, feeling an aching longing the moment their lips touched. Pulling away he blinked when the human was just gone, no trace of him anywhere. Shivering he hugged himself feeling colder then he ever had in his life, "Trowa."

**Splash9Splash9Splash9Splash9Splash9Splash9Splash9Splash9Splash9**

Trowa set Lady Hawk down, smiling when she curled up at the foot of the bed with a little yawn. Duo was sleeping which was no surprise, the youngman seemed to enjoy naps as much as your typical house cat. Pulling the covers back over the sleeping youth he froze when he swore he heard Duo call his name. Leaning close he frowned, Duo was silent but looked distressed. Placing a hand on the other's shoulder he shook him gently, "Duo?"

Duo opened his eyes blinking into the eyes form his dream, sitting up he watched the other step back reflexively. Dream foggy mind clearing he sighed, reaching out he closed his fingers around a handful of warm dark teal. This human was real, he would not just disappear if he closed his eyes for a moment. Fear made him pull, looking up when Trowa held him without a word. Sighing he closed his eyes and held the prince back, as long as he could feel this warmth he would know it was not a dream. "Sorry, bad dream."

"shh…It doesn't matter," Trowa assured his friend not all that concerned with why Duo had needed to be held since he was feeling better now. He was use to emotional people just needing to hold someone while they worked something out. Duo was not clinging so it was not fear, his dream must have upset him just enough to want held more then needing it. "Do you want to talk?"

"I'm all right now," Duo answered looking up, those dark eyes were watching him, but they were calm simply alert. Something had upset his friend and he wanted to be sure he was truly all right when he said he was. The merman turned human had to admit he was more then fine with the slight distrust, saying you were fine when you were not was something both races seemed to do. "Satisfied?"

Trowa frowned slightly at Duo, not sure why his teasing caused that reaction. The braided youth was fine just as he had said, teasing him rather then becoming upset because he was not instantly believed. Sighing he decided to just ignore it for now, Duo would worry if he did not respond soon. "Very funny."

Duo frowned when Trowa did but he was use to the human doing that, a slight thoughtful frown seemed to be his default expression. He worried when the frown was not thoughtful, like just then for a moment. When Trowa teased him the temporary human decided it was just an absent thought. It was not uncommon for the prince to have a random dark thought, Duo had those at times as well. "It takes a little while for the funny part of my brain to wake up." Sticking out his tongue he opened him eyes with a blink when the tip was grabbed, graceful fingertips holding him as they had the fish. Duo tried to pull his tongue back but he could not, how could the human have that kind of grip with just three fingers? "Mm?"

Trowa watched Duo with a bored expression as he tried to pull his tongue free, clearly confused when he found he could not pull free. Tilting his head at the braided youth he smirked when Duo curled the tip of his tongue against his fingers. "Problems?"

Duo watched Trowa closely, those veiled green eyes were focused on his tongue like a feline eyeing a caught mouse unsure if they were done playing yet. Curling the tip he brushed warm flesh getting a smirk, it seemed kitty was in a playful mood. He blinked when his tongue was freed with a teasing question. Glancing at graceful fingers that had not moved he lunged forward, teeth closing around the human's index finger, his other fingers pinning the remaining four to the human's palm. Trowa blinked at him but reminded perfectly still, clearly unconcerned about his captured finger. Duo just grinned, he had played this game with one or two grabby merfolk in the past, the only difference he had no intention of harming the human. The human liked to tease him because he felt comfortable around him, he never wanted that to change. Moving his tongue over warm skin he closed his eyes, the human tasted different, his skin did not taste of salt or sand. Opening his eyes when Trowa curled his finger, pulling way as he opened his mouth. "Did I hurt you?"

"Hurt me? No, why ask that?" Trowa did not see any reason for Duo to assume that, he had not bitten down hard at all, nor were his fingers being crushed.

Duo bit his lip, Trowa would not lie to him to speared his feelings, he would have said a little even if it had been painful. That was not the same as saying it had not hurt at all when it did, little white lies were normal, it was done out of kindness. "You winced…I wasn't trying to upset you I just…it is something I've done before, though I always bit them hard."

Trowa looked down at his held hand as Duo spoke, frowning slightly when he mentioned doing it before and biting. He could guess why it had been done before, as well as why the others had been painfully chomped where he had not been. "You didn't Duo, I normally claw the tongues I catch."

Duo had no doubt catching tongues had nothing to do with why he bit fingers, unless they shoved it where it was unwelcome. He had enjoyed trailing his tongue along and around Trowa's finger, and was starting to wonder if no one had done that to him before. It would make sense to him, and would explain why the prince had curled his finger away. Duo held Trowa's hand in both of his smiling up at the human prince he had come to care for, "You are really fast, it was sweet of you to let me tease you back."

"Fair is fair Duo, besides fires would be no fun if the common folk were afraid to touch me." Trowa reminded his braided friend allowing him to keep his hand, he had no need of it just then.

Duo nodded in total agreement, no one there had treated Trowa like something they were scared to touch, they had not been scared of him at all. That said a lot about the prince, he already knew Trowa could kill on a whim and walk away free here. The more he got to know the handsome young man who had been adorable with a kitten the more he knew he had been right to want to meet him. "Next time you grab my tongue I'm going to bite you, just a warning."

Trowa smirked flicking his fingers at him, "I bite back."

**Splash9Splash9Splash9Splash9Splash9Splash9Splash9Splash9Splash9**

"Oh I dare say you will not be bored once you are home, the woods around our home are full of life. Fleetfoot will enjoy learning the trails, all of our riding guests have before." Elizabeth smiled before sipping her tea, dark golden dress moving slightly as she did so.

Duo nodded, he had decided he enjoyed riding, it was nothing he had ever been able to do with a tail. Nibbling on sweets he considered how many days he would like to spend out in those woods with his prince. "Can everyone ride where you are from?"

"Not everyone no, but anyone with the money to own a horse yes. We see any who work in our halls can ride if they wish. We can afford to keep many horses, and our servants deserve their time off." Elizabeth had never seen a reason to be hard on servants, those she employed were loyal and happy, they did what was asked of them and were repaid with kindness.

Duo had never doubted the help were happy, neither family seemed to enjoy over working anyone or anything. Back home royals treated commoners as servants, they all might as well be. Hilde would not fit in with these people, she was too cold and harsh. He turned his head when he sensed someone behind him, smiling up at Trowa. The prince looked good in teal, or any color he had seen him in, and was not the least bit arrogant about it. Duo did not count teasing as serious arrogance after all, he was, however, confident. Holding up a very good apple tart he grinned when the prince blinked down at him, "They're still warm."

Trowa glanced down at Duo when he held something up to him, grinning and teasing greeted him as seemed to be the norm. Shaking his head at the braided youth he accepted the tart and sat down, "The staff likes you. So what were you two talking about?"

Elizabeth smiled behind her cup at the two young men, Duo was as endearingly sweet as any child, it was no wonder the staff had been charmed by his good and innocent nature. "Oh just the trails back home, I have no doubt he will enjoy them very much."

Trowa nodded absently, "He has picked up riding very quickly, already making plans hm?"

Duo smiled, daydreaming or not he had been making plans since he had been told he could stay with the human prince. He did not want to consider his time was running out and this might be all he would ever have with this man, it was too heartbreaking. "May-be."

Trowa smirked a little at the answer, still unsure why more back home had not found him charming. "Whatever keeps you both smiling."

Elizabeth placed a pale hand on her son's bare lower arm, he was such a good son. "And that is why we love you so."

Duo smiled when Trowa placed a hand over his mother's paler one, such simple little things spoke volumes. He may never have a mother of his own but it seemed both Queens were happy to play the part for him. Maybe there was some truth in the old myth a merfolk had to fall in love with a mortal to gain a soul after all? "Works for me."

"Honestly Duo, as if keeping you smiling is so very hard." Trowa reminded the braided youth, snatching a tart from him when he pouted.

Duo shook his head a Trowa's half smirk, damn that look, "Coudda asked."

"Oh my son does so enjoy showing off the fact his fingers are as quick as his wit." Elizabeth commented with mock seriousness as she poured herself another cup of tea, children loved the tricks he did for them.

Duo considered just how quickly he had seen those finger move and smiled a little, wondering what else they could do quickly. "Sneaky Kitty."

"I have yet to meet one who does not at least try," Elizabeth knew she was a bit bias but she did so love her son's playful streak, just like his father's. "I will see you later, I will say hello to Katherine for you both."

Duo smiled at the Queen, she was very kind and had not once treated him as anything but a friend. Trowa shook his head, smiling about something or other, Duo was no mind reader. "You going to run off too?"

"I was not planning to no," Trowa answered, folding his arms on the table as he leaned forward just a little. "If you wish to be alone you only have to say so."

Duo shook his head, he liked having Trowa nearby even if he quite because he was still near. "I like company Silly Kitty, but thank you." Reaching out he laid his hand on a folded arm, curious if the human would feel as warm if he was no longer human. "I was just curious, I can't help being curious about you."

Trowa smiled looking away, Duo really was too kind sometimes, "That is very sweet Duo, you can just ask."

"I know," Duo assured him, since they had met on dry land the prince had hid nothing from him, save in teasing. The former merman wanted to be just as open, he was only keeping one big secrete, but he had no choice. "I like puzzles and games, they keep life interesting.

Trowa nodded, Duo's answer was exactly what he wanted to hear, he could not picture Duo being boring. "Exactly why we get along so well."

Duo smiled, he could not help it, not that he wished to since a smile let the prince know he was happy. That he had made him happy, who would want to hide something like that from a friend? "Cute and smart…both of your kingdoms are lucky to not just have pretty faces under those crowns."

Trowa groaned resting his forehead against his arms and the back of Duo's hand, "Not funny."

Duo leaned close grinning, he could spend the rest of his life just teasing this young man, "Then why are you trying not to laugh?"

"Because I know such people, we do not get along, besides you've never seen me wear a crown." Trowa did not like shallow people, clothiers he gave some leeway to but only some.

Duo considered that fact, he had only seen the King and booth Queens wearing them, fancy gold and pretty gems. He wondered if the princes even had crowns, maybe you only got one when you got a throne, that would make sense. "I've only seen you dressed up once, it looked good on you."

Trowa titled his head, cheek resting on Duo's hand, "I do not dress up often, I am a little rough on my attire."

Duo glanced at the human who was using his hand as a pillow, it felt so natural, "Shirts anyway."

Trowa chuckled at that, there was a reason he did not often wear white, "Always worth it."

"You let the ladies you save keep them as souvenirs?" Duo could see Trowa doing that as a joke, anyone who would really want to remove a shirt would die if he just pulled one off and held it out.

"What has Katherine been telling you?" Trowa asked chuckling, it seemed he would have to have a talk with his sister soon.

Duo smiled, he rather liked this conversation, "Ah, ah, ah that would be telling." Trowa laughed, cheek rubbing against his hand, life was very good just then.

"Dear me I seemed to have missed something." Katrina smiled at the laughing pair when they looked up at her, she so did love the sounds of laughter.

Duo missed the warmth of Trowa's cheek but he could hardly be mad at 'Aunt' Katrina for making him lift his head, well maybe for a moment. The lovely blonde was beaming at them, he could see where Quatre got his smile. "Just teasing him a little…it's really easy."

Katrina smiled sitting down, Duo was a harmless little imp, "Bloom can give as a good as they get young Duo, luckily they are loyal." She reached out stroking long bangs, her son's childhood friend had grown up to be as good of a man as she had hoped.

Trowa smiled taking a pale hand, kissing it before squeezing it gently, "Those we call friend have earned that title, and do not scare him hm?"

Duo smiled at the adopted family moment, a moment and a family he really wanted to remain a part of. "You guys always tease each other when not in court, I like that about you."

"Our two clans have been as blood for two generations now, I am hoping for many many more to come. I have no doubt my future grandchild will be charmed once Iria returns home. Her husband is a very kind youngman, he will fit in nicely once introductions are made."

"If he ever becomes otherwise I will be happy to correct his behavior," Trowa would not tolerate anyone mistreating his other sister, she was nicer then Katherine after all.

Duo frowned slightly not having to ask what Trowa might mean by otherwise or correcting. The merman just did not understand cheating on someone who loved you, whether you loved them back or not. He could not phantom harming any of his new friends that way, or being harmed in return. Everyone who knew Trowa had called him loyal at least once, and he had seen it himself. He was not worried about betrayal , it was a wonderful feeling. "I'll help."

"That is very kind Duo, we royals need more loyal souls about. If they happen to keep us in our places all the better really." Katrina had seen enough nobles act as if they could do anything to anyone and suffer nothing for it, she loathed such people.

Duo just grinned, he had no doubt Trowa needed people to keep him from doing something stupid now and then, men were men after all. As much as he would love babying the prince he did not wish to see the youngman hurt badly, it would take all the fun out of it. "yup. Sis have Lady?"

Trowa shook his head, 'Aunt' Katrina had always known just when to be encouraging, and her approval of Duo had nothing to do with him saving her son. Green turned when Duo asked about Lady, "No, my mother, she wanted to get her a collar since she is not trained yet."

Duo knew what a collar was and that did make sense, it had to take time to teach animals commands just like it did for children. "The lady has good taste…why is it called that? I mean you pick out clothes with your eyes not by licking them…I hope."

Katrina blinked, catching Trowa's unsure arch of a brow at the braided youth, a serious question perhaps? "I agree it would be quite unsettling to have the masses drooling on everyone. To be honest I often wonder about much of what we say and why, I fear some of it only made sense to a few who have passed and never let the masses in o the joke."

Duo considered the Queen's answer with a thoughtful frown, chin resting in his palms, "I can work with that."

"Ah here you all are, Lady is getting very good at tracking." Elizabeth smiled as she set the cub down, the brown thing running to sit between her son and Duo, tail wagging like mad when they both leaned down to pet her.

"Did she enjoy her little trip?" Katrina loved animals but had to be careful of claws, they were sheer murder on pretty dress.

"Oh she adored Cornella, as you promised, sweetest natured wolf she had ever seen." Elizabeth knew very well a wolf was not a dog but at that age there was very little difference. Her son knew what he was doing, his gift with animals had yet to fail him, so like his father.

Duo smiled when Trowa took Lady in his arms, the brown mass of fur licking the tip of nose before curling up in his lap. Reaching out Duo scratched her ears earning a few licks of his fingers, he could not help but laugh a little. "I missed you two silly. Want a tart?"

Elizabeth shook her head hoping Duo would never change, he was just too adorable when they were all alone. Duo may have saved Quatre's life but he was not so welcomed on that fact alone, well not with the royals anyway. The braided youth was just as loveable as Quatre, she was already forgetting what a day without him was like. "One will not ruin her appetite. I see she missed her masters."

Trowa looked up at his mother comment, she had taken a liking to Duo rather quickly as well. Duo was as taken with Lady as she was with him, there were worst people to share his newest pet with. "You know how I so enjoy worrying the ladies in my life."

Katrina hid a chuckle behind her hand, charming sarcasm was a gift, "Thank heavens my son is less talented."

Elizabeth shook her head with a grin, "He gets it from his father, your husband is just as caring but not nearly so reckless. Duo dear, see you do not pick up that skill from my son now."

"Yes ma'am," Duo answered seriously, all joking aside he was ready to keep up with Trowa on land just yet.

"Oh Darius will come to like you just fine, though it is best if you do not mention it was you in that dress. He is a good man but a tad bit more traditional then I would like at times." Katrina knew Darius would not turn on his nephew for his feelings for the braided youth, or Duo's for his charming prince, but she would prefer Duo was better known first.

Duo nodded, he knew what she was saying and understood, he could take some getting use to. "He seemed nice. Sorry girl only one tart."

Trowa shook his head at Duo, the braided youth would feed her a plate of them if he could get away with it, spoiler. "I'll see to her, Duo ladies."

Duo let Trowa walk off alone, he could meet up with the prince in his room soon enough. "Lavender is very pretty."

"Oh I got her that one and a darker violet one, we have plenty of dark ones for running about at home." Elizabeth was not about to allow Lady Hawk to run around in the mud in one of her nice collars, well not often.

Katrina smiled, Bloom had a gift with nature like Winner had a gift for people, "There is a reason your son dose not dress up often. Duo dear have you ever heard the story of Odine?"

Duo considered mud and nice clothes, they seemed rather fragile for something you wore to protect yourself from the environment. Underwater this was not really a thing so merfolk had not really taken to clothing, accessories were a whole other thing. They loved accents, rings, the like either taken from human ships or made themselves. Duo had never really gotten into wearing such things but he had been good at designing and making them, or finding them if asked. Quatre wore a chain and a few gemed rings, nothing hindering really, Trowa did not wear gems save his crest ring. The wolf on his ring had gem eyes, as the ladies' each had as well, which made perfect sense to him. Looking up at the queen's question he frowned slightly. "Like an undine?"

"Odine is an undine, it is a French story I was gifted, my love of fantasy is well known." Katrina had loved magic before she had ever seen her merman, and she knew she always would.

Duo nodded, all merfolk knew of fellow water spirits, undine were freshwater entities but he found them interesting. "Is she like the Little Mermaid?"

"Similar, her story is older," Katrina had always felt for magical creatures falling for man, it seemed to work out so very badly.

"Always reminded me a bit of Melusina's story, though her lover was simply too curious for his own good rather then just cruel." Elizabeth had passed such tales on to her children, they did live in the land of Fay after all. Trowa was a very curious youngman but he was not a fool, or cruel, Fay were not likely to smite him.

Duo frowned trying to place the name Melusina, or one like it, but there were a lot of stories about humans betraying the mermaids who fell for them. "Are they any good?"

Katrina smiled a little at the braided youth, "Well we think so. Once you here them you can tell us what you think."

**Splash9Splash9Splash9Splash9Splash9Splash9Splash9Splash9Splash9**

'You pledged faithfulness to me with your every waking breath and I accepted that pledge. So be it. For as long as you are awake, you shall breathe. But should you ever fall into sleep, that breath will desert you.' Duo bit his lip as he walked through the halls he had gotten use to after walking them for a few days. Undine's curse was a spiteful thing but he could understand her pain. She had given up everything for a man who was unfaithful in the end. Such tales between a human and an immortal creature born of magic, or near enough, were common. He could count on one hand the number he had heard that ended well, just stories or otherwise. Merfolk had souls, they were not demonic after all, but were still near enough to immortal to be seen as such by humans. He did not fear losing Trowa's loyalty or affection since once given they were never casually taken back. Losing his love to another kind heart was far more likely. As in the original Little Mermaid story he had heard, it seemed it was inspired by Undine somewhat. The Prince had never been cruel to the Mermaid, even in the merfolk version he was still a decent man. The princess the prince did marry was a kind young woman who meant no harm, again the same in both versions. In the end the prince had simply missed what was right in front of him and that had been the only wrong he had done the mermaid who had been his companion for so long.

Duo knew he did not have as long as the mermaid in the story but that part of her fate was not impossible to share. Quatre was sure Trowa cared for no one else, parted or not he believed the blonde's assurances. Neither the mother or sister teased him about being in love, as they would if they knew anything. All signs seemed to imply no competition, unlike the princess in the story being known to the mermaid if not her rank. He wanted to believe he would not be bitter at losing his prince if he found happiness with another but he was unsure, which made him feel sick. Melusina had ended better, she had lived for one as had her husband, but she had still been betrayed. Were humans really such base creatures at heart? Quatre surely was not, he had seen no indication of it from any of the royals here. The first time he met Trowa the merman had been naked, though since he had been a merman he did not really count that. They had been all alone on the beach, no one would defend him against a royal, visiting or otherwise. The only time he had even considered anything the prince had said or done as base were his comments about visits to his room. Trowa had been joking but his point had been valid, one did not turn down a royal invitation, less so when the royal looked like he did.

He had been called beautiful, and not in jest, but that had been nothing more then an observation. Quatre was just as fair as he was, unless he was a poor judge of human looks, and they were already close. Francis was the only base male he had met and he had ignored Trowa's warning about him, dismissing it as dislike or jealousy. Their second meting made it very clear that Trowa disliked the man's treatment of woman, men he was unsure of, but it did not mean Trowa had not been jealous. Duo still rather liked the idea since no one feared losing something or someone they did not care about. While somewhat objectifying it was still true, and he would not take it as an insult. Trowa was protective of those he valued, as were the rest of his kin and the Winner in less blunt ways. Fairytales were full of brave Knights and charming Princes for a reason, he was not above snagging two in one. Making nice with two kingdoms ruling bodies was a nice side accomplishment, it had been all so easy.

Katrina had said the Winner had come to power when a knight of their line had come across a dungeon full of monsters. Water spirits being held to be used in dark magics, a sad fate to be sure. Monstrous as they may have appeared to the human he did not look at them in fear only pity. A pregnant mermaid had caught his eye, perhaps the first thing he knew would understand him and be able to speak back, the story never said. Urging her to back away he shattered the glass wall and stepped inside, taking her in his arms. Laying her gently on glass free stone he had begun to free the others. Even if growled or hissed at the glass was still shattered. An old man was the last to be freed and held up his hand when some of the monsters moved to kill the knight. Touched by the kindness the knight had shown he gave him a pendant and promised as long as his line ruled with the same consideration the Sea would do them no harm. To this day no ship flying the Winner flag of a rearing Unis and waves had ever sank. Duo had heard of a few clans under such protection, old debts and all.

The Bloom had a similar tale of coming to power, as was the norm it seemed. A hunter had come across a great hall that felt wrong to him, though all around him seemed quite and calm. Slipping inside he made his way to the base of a great tower, not a door to be seen. Cold stone was coiled in thorny vines, a few roses doted the dark green. Sure the source of what was wrong was there the hunter set to climbing the wall, blades easily fitting between great blocks. Bloodied and tried from the climb had had slipped through the narrow window. A cage of iron held a great wolf, fur of moonlight and eyes like suns. The beast stared at the human with bared teeth but the hunter still walked up to the cage. Kneeling he opened a pouch at his hip and pulled out some smoked meat and bread. Slipping his hand inside he offered a piece of the meat first, it was a wolf or at least in wolf from. The wolf sniffed at it wearily for a moment before biting down, careful of human fingers. It did not take it long to eat all the meat and bread offered, it seemed to enjoy it. A few good mouthfuls of water and the wolf was no longer weary of the human. The hunter looked down when a bolt of magic nicked his side, turning to face the man in black. The warlock raved at the hunter for getting near his wolf, his source of magic, anything that was his. The hunter allowed him to rant for a while before lashing out, throwing knife impaling the warlock's pale throat. Taking the key from the man's belt he unlocked the cage before leaning against the cold iron. The wolf stepped out eyeing the hunter who only smiled and said they were grateful. When asked why he only said because it was right followed by no harm. When the hunter opened their eyes again he blinked at a tall women dressed in spun moonlight with eyes like the sun. She nodded at the youngman who only smiled and repeated he was grateful. Knelling down the women set a silver pendant in the human's palm, vowing all of his line who were as noble as they were kind would be safe from dark fae. In a flash of silver light the hunter found himself at the foot of the tower, the rose doted vines laying in a heap where the tower had once stood.

Duo rather liked both stories, they explained the Unis and waves of the Winner's crest as well as the Wolf fighting thorny vines and roses of the Bloom's. It also explained the touch of magic both the princes had. Each house had kept to their side of the accord and so each house ruled in peace. Quatre's sea side kingdom safe from storms, Trowa's forest home safe from dark fae and their magic, both welcoming to him. Opening the door to Trowa's room he frowned when he did not see the prince but he did hear his playing. It was a soft and simple tune but he was fine with that. Following it outside he spotted Lady Hawk curled up, a little chin resting on a bare foot, sleeping away. Kneeling behind Trowa he frowned when he was not acknowledged, a little hurt he poked the human between his shoulders getting a slight jump. When dark eyes turned to blink at him over a dark teal clad shoulder he just grinned. "Hello."

Trowa titled his head at the grin, "Hello, worried?"

Duo shook his head, he could not imagine a day he would not welcome the prince's playful teasing. "Someone thinks highly of themselves." Sitting down he took a moment to just enjoy Trowa's chuckle, "That was pretty but I don't know it."

Trowa glanced at the flute in his hands, "It is something my father taught me, he called it Alan's flute."

Duo looked down, he had not meant to bring up anything, Trowa's voice was thoughtful rather then faraway so Duo let it go. "Who's Alan?" Musical pieces were often named after people, fictional or not.

Trowa shrugged at Duo's obvious question, "He never said, Isobel liked it as well."

So now he knew what Trowa had played to calm down Isobel, it was very soothing, "Do you believe the story behind your ring?" Duo was curious to know, he could see a fae being touched by such kindness, he knew he would have been.

Trowa glanced at the ring he wore, he had left a nice dent in a few faces with it over the years. "It would not surprise me."

"You would have done it," Duo assured the human hugging his arm, chin resting on his shoulder. "I bet that merfolk you were hunting could see it to."

Trowa sighed, flute resting in his lap, "I'm not so sure."

"Why?" Duo knew for a fact it did, but Trowa did not know he was speaking with the merman from that day.

"I was still something frightening to it, so I held it." Trowa frowned at the flute, unsure what Duo would think of any of this.

Duo blinked, thinking back he remembered feeling conflicted, Trowa's promise not to look for him, a promise he had kept. When the human started laying he had relaxed a little but had that been magic or simple talent? He really could not say, Quatre's screams had broken the spell, for both of them. "Is that really so bad?"

Trowa frowned at Duo unsure, "What do you mean is that really so bad?" How could holding something against its will not be bad, unless you were tending to wounds and the animal did not care to comply?

Duo bit his lip, clearly Trowa felt some guilt over it, even if he had not used his gifts and not just his talent. "You weren't going to hurt him, or anything else vile," Trowa turned his face away and Duo heisted. Placing his hand on the prince's cheek he turned the human's face back to him. "He was scared and you just wanted to make him feel better, how could that be bad? You hate fear and pain, and you don't care if it is human, animal, or other. I love that about you and the others, you can do whatever you want to people and you choose kindness."

Trowa closed his eyes, taking Duo's hand as he leaned forward, resting his forehead against Duo's with a smile, "Thank you."

Duo smiled at the softly spoken response to his assurances the prince had done nothing wrong, and since he was the merman he could say that with complete honesty. He did not care if Trowa could charm him with magic or not, he had won his affection by just being himself. "I bet he just liked your playing just like everyone at the Fire, or were you a busy little elf?"

Trowa chuckled at the teasing, Duo had a talent for cheering everyone around him, "Cute, did Mother tell you the rest of the story?" Taking Lady in his arms he got to his feet before holding out his hand to Duo.

"Rest?" The current human asked taking the prince's hand and followed him back inside, everyone the prince knew seemed to know such interesting stories. "You mean there was more then the nice wolf lady making the bad tower go away?" Duo was curious, he wanted to know more about the story since fae were not something he came in contact with often.

"A little yes, the Lady Wolf was very grateful and returned to the Hunter after the castle had been expanded. The story goes she bore him a son with violet eyes who is were we get those rare eyes from." Trowa would not have been surprised if that part was true if the rest was, fae and humans were forever curious about the other. Lady Hawk snuggled into the pillow the moment she was laid down upon it.

Duo blinked into rich eyes before he tilted his head, "A little fae blood is it? Hm…I could see that, and Cat is part magic too, and me?"

Trowa tilted his head studying Duo for a long moment, "Water, your family ever have dealings with fairytale creatures?"

Duo grinned when Trowa simply answered water, before playfully asking him if his family had a legend as well. "May-be…why water?"

"You remind me of Quatre, you like him so do not even pretend to be insulted." Trowa smirked at the mock pout, he was very good at it.

Mocking pout turned into a grin, Trowa had to be so like the Hunter in the story, his father sounded the part as well. "I think he would look cute with a tail, I guess you would have furry ears and a tail huh?"

Trowa shook his head at Duo, who was still making ears with his fingers, "woof, woof."

Duo lowered his hands, resting them on Trowa's shoulders as he laughed, "You are horrible." He leaned his head against Trowa's chest as he caught his breath, Trowa closing his fingers around his arms chuckling softly at him. It felt good to just be held, both laughing and just enjoying life, why didn't merfolk seem to enjoy this? What was better then just laughing with friends until you have trouble breathing?

Trowa smiled down at Duo, he was so much fun to just be around, sad past making that even more intriguing and endearing to him. "It's part of my charm."

Duo looked up, chin resting on soft cloth, "So lucky you're cute."

"And rich, far more important for getting out of trouble." Trowa wished he was joking entirely, those with money did tend to act as if they were exempt from the rules everyone else had to follow.

Duo considered that for a second, being cute and charming were not as sure a thing as gold was, Trowa simply had all three going for him. "I'll keep that in mind the next time I'm in trouble."

Trowa smirked tilting his head at Duo, "What are you scheming now/"

"Your lack of trust wounds me deeply," Duo teased grabbing his chest and falling to the bed, they were so fluffy. "Half the time it is like trouble just misses me."

Trowa sighed laying down on his stomach, ankles folding over his back, "I've heard that before, and the other half the time?"

Duo turned his head, considered joking but closed his eyes with a sigh, "I just wanted someone to notice me."

Trowa blinked, laying his hand on Duo's shoulder he still could not understand Duo's neighbors, "I notice you."

Duo placed his hand over Trowa's, graceful fingers always felt so good against him, "You are not nearly so blind." Opening his eyes he smiled, a human prince in a few days had gotten to know him better then all the merfolk of this sea combined. "I notice you too, and I wish more nobles were as noble…but at least I found a few who are."

"Blue blood does not make a good leader, or so we were all taught, anyone can earn a title after all." Trowa laid his cheek on folded arms, left hand remaining under Duo's warm one.

"I guess if I stuck around I'd get one too huh? Not sure I want one if I'd have to dress up…well maybe if it is not so often…why the frown?" Duo was sure it had nothing to do with the rambling about clothes, pretty sure.

"You said if, are you still considering going home?" Trowa would not force Duo to stay any more then Quatre would, but home sounded so unwelcoming.

Duo bit his lip, he did not want to leave Trowa's side, Quatre he would be able to visit if he was able to stay so he was all right there. Trowa's tone made it clear the feeling was mutual, the prince wanted him to stay, as what he might not be so sure of. Duo was touched, Hilde treated him like a pet Trowa like Quatre, a brother and a friend. "It is not my first choice but…the past can be a powerful thing."

"And you'd want to go alone, I understand Duo, even if I do not like it." Trowa closed his eyes, smiling a little when Duo squeezed his hand, "Hopeless Cat Toy."

Duo smiled when Trowa did, his prince understood and would still let him go sure he would return, gods how he would want to. "Silly Kitty Cat."

**Splash9Splash9Splash9Splash9Splash9Splash9Splash9Splash9Splash9**

Duo opened his eyes, blinking sleep away before he half sat up, yawning he listened to the waves at the soft breeze. Lady was still sleeping peacefully on the pillow Trowa had set her on, so cute. Turning his attention to the prince he smiled down at him, he always looked so serene sleeping. Leaning close he brushed soft bangs away, he loved playing with his hair, it was just so petable. Trowa sighed softly but remind still, Duo wondered if he could sleep so peacefully. Head turned when the door opened, relaxing when it was only Quatre. "Hey Cat."

"Duo," Quatre greeted with a nod, "I had a feeling I would find you here."

"Were you looking or just checking?" Duo rather liked the fair prince, while not Trowa he was still so damn likeable, and too cute.

"Just checking really, Mother mentioned sharing tales…did they upset you?" Quatre would understand why if they had, Duo was not human and Trowa was.

"A little, except I know my prince would never betray me, neither of them." Duo smiled when Quatre did, the blonde was just as loyal if not as blunt as Trowa.

"Traitorous humans do not do well in relationships with magic, as they should not. He has changed so little." Quatre shook his head at himself, he was being sentimental and Trowa would tease him for it if he was awake.

Duo looked down at Trowa, taking his left hand gently in both of his, "I don't want him to change at all, I have always loved watching humans but never wanted to met one so badly."

Quatre placed a hand on Duo's shoulder, "He'd wait for you, nothing is more loyal then a wolf."

Duo nodded, he had not been joking about furry ears and a tail, "I know, you all have been kinder to me then everyone else I have ever known underwater. He always sleep like that?"

"For as long as I've known him, even as a child he made me feel safe even though we are the same age." Quatre had enjoyed the winters Trowa had spent with them, he had never been bored for long.

"I had a friend like that once, Solo…he died and no one ever made me feel safe again. Hilde was closest but…she'd kill you all if she could." Duo sighed, kissing Trowa's knuckles before laying his hand down, turning to Quatre. "Short violet hair that falls into one eyes, matching eyes, my height, if you see her stay away."

Quatre nodded, "If I see her I will alert the guards and find Trowa, one of them will deal with her."

Duo bowed his head as he got to his feet, "I'm going to go rinse this out now."

Quatre sighed softly as Duo walked out, the sooner he was made human the better for everyone. The blonde turned when Trowa propped himself up yawning, "So who is rubbing off on whom?"

"Very funny, Duo forging like a good little fox or should I be concerned?' Trowa sat up, glancing at Lady before frowning at the blonde.

Quatre chuckled, Duo was a bit like a fox, "Grooming, though I am sure his sweet tooth will lead him back to the kitchen soon enough."

Trowa arched a brow at his fellow prince, "Are you encouraging the cat in me or am I hearing things?"

Quatre just smiled innocently, "You must be tried. Did Duo enjoy story time?"

"He seems convinced we are both part magic so likely. Does he remind you of anything?" Trowa knew the blonde's gifts differed from his own and was curious.

Quatre tapped his chin for a moment, "He is certainly playful enough to be born of water, he fells more like my family then yours."

Trowa nodded absently, "That is what I told him, he was not inclined to confirm or deny."

"He does seem to like to keep people guessing, like someone else I know." Quatre just smiled at the mock glare, he was use to them.

"Remind me to apologize to Richard," Trowa turned from his friend and took Lady Hawk in his arms, she yawned up at him.

Quatre shook his head, Lady Hawk yawned again before looking at them both curious, "Whatever for?"

"I was clearly a horrible influence on you," Trowa answered turning, chuckling at Quatre's roll of eyes. Leaning close he kissed the blonde's cheek, "Never change."

Quatre laughed at his best friend, not at all surprised Duo had been charmed by Trowa's kindness, "As if you would allow it."

"As if I should," Trowa countered before walking out of his room leaving Quatre to laugh after him.

**Splash9Splash9Splash9Splash9Splash9Splash9Splash9Splash9Splash9**

'Gods I am crazy, why didn't I stay? Because if anyone besides a nice royal walked in there would be problems. Yeah and Trowa would careless, Hell he'd play into it…would that count? Maybe if he was awake when I kissed him he would get the hint and kiss back, not hating this plan.' Duo peeked into the kitchen, Lady Hawk was nibbling on some piece of cartilage, looking as happy as ever. Trowa was speaking with a young looking women who seemed a little nervous. The pretty redhead relaxed when he laid a hand on her shoulder, who wouldn't? Calmed she smiled at him, laughing at something or other he had said. Frowning slightly he knew he would be jealous if Trowa was not just a nice guy servant or other. "Bad first day?"

Brown eyes turned and blinked, long cinnamon hued hair was tied back into a thick braid, violet eyes curious but friendly. She had heard of the young man who had saved prince Quatre while Trowa had been fighting, and here he was. Curtsying she nodded, "Aye, ah wee bit ofa one."

Duo noted the accent that was a much thicker version of the one the Bloom sometimes spoke with. So she was from the same land as Trowa, or near it, explained why he had sough her out besides her mood. "Don't worry all the Winner's are really nice, and not just because I saved their son."

"Katie is just a little shy, working at a place is a bit of a change from a small manor." Trowa always made sure new servants knew him before they found out his rank, it kept them more honest.

"It is pretty big huh? Did you give Lady a treat?" Duo decided he liked the girl, she seemed sweet really.

"She be ah sweet wee beastie, I always thought wolves were scary." Katie smiled at the brown puppy sized wolf gnawing away contently.

"Well Lady is a lady so only when mad. I though I'd find you here Kitty Cat." Duo smiled at the prince who rarely acted like one, not that he was complaining.

Katie blinked, were commoners allowed to talk to royalty like that outside of bedchambers? "um…"

Trowa tilted his head, "oh?"

"Aren't you cute? If you loved me you'd have sweats and Lady." Duo knew he could tease the prince as much as he wished, he really did enjoy it.

Trowa shook his head as he uncrossed his arms, "That is true."

"Duh I said it, so do I get a threat too?" Duo loved human sweats, loved them more when they were given to him by sweet people.

Trowa arched a brow at the braided youth before lifting a tray from behind him, "As many as you want."

Duo grinned at the prince, he really was too good to him, "Knew you loved me."

Katie looked from one youngman to the other, biting her lip, was this something she was meant to ignore? "Sire?"

"hm? Oh don't mind Duo he is very casual but he's harmless." Trowa smirked at Duo's pout, which looked even more childish with frosting on his nose.

Duo swallowed, human sweets were too good, "Pretty sure she wants to know if she is not allowed to speak of this?"

Trowa arched a brow at Duo, he did not like his relationships referred to like that. "Everyone in the place already know we are friends, and most adore you."

Duo tapped his chin, Trowa had a point, and he liked the use of the word adore. Wiping white sweetness off of the tip of his nose he turned to Katie. "You don't have to worry about being a gossip, anyone here will assure you he's harmless and I am just adorable." Trowa scoffed getting another mock pout out of Duo, if he did not know when Trowa was joking he would have hurt feelings very often. Reaching up to smear frosting on the prince's face he grinned when Trowa caught his wrist easily. He continued grinning until Trowa closed his mouth around his finger, tongue disarming him of the bite of frosting. Blinking he began to really wonder just what Trowa felt for him, and what else he could do with that nimble tongue of his. "Putting thoughts in the poor girl's head?"

Katie blushed, looking up when Trowa chuckled, "I was a'ready warned he likes to make people think…just naht in ah mean way."

"None of the royals here enjoy making life harder for the help, it is also frown on when guests do." Trowa did see any reason to make life harder for anyone who did not make life harder for others.

"Oh aye, if I may? You are verah strange for ah prince." Katie relaxed when Trowa just smiled, clearly not upset with her honest.

"Thank you for the compliment," Trowa smiled before bowing, Katie would fit in here just fine.

Duo had to admit he agreed with Katie, and that was why they both liked him, Trowa was not a stuffy royal. "Aw bonding!"

"Katie dear please take this tea to the Queen in her private garden?"

"Of course ma'am, Sire, me lord," Bowing her head she quickly moved to deliver the tea, she wanted to meet the Queen she had heard so much about.

"Aw…she had just gotten use to us too." Duo sighed before holding up the last yell filled pastry for Trowa. "Are your servants all so nice too?"

"Most yes, there are a few who are good at what they do that I would not call friendly." Trowa answered taking the pastry with a nod, "They will be spoiling you within a week."

Duo liked the idea of making friends with a whole knew set of people, he did enjoy making friends. "Just like you."

Trowa frowned, tilting his head at Duo before shaking his head, Duo was fun to spoil since he was genuinely grateful and unselfish. "Someone thinks highly of themselves."

Duo grinned at the jibe, pleased Trowa had taken a liking to him as quickly as he had Trowa, roughly. "But I'm so good at it." Grinning at the chuckle he glanced at Lady when she barked happily, "Hey pretty."

Trowa smiled taking Lady in his arms, the cub snuggling against him tail wagging, "You want to come with?"

Duo considered the invitation for a moment, he did want to talk to Quatre but that could wait. Nodding he walked up to Trowa's side, giggling when Lady licked his fingertips, "Love to."

**Splash9Splash9Splash9Splash9Splash9Splash9Splash9Splash9Splash9**

"So you'll be back for Winter?" Duo asked wanting to know everything about the lives his prince lived, the one here and the one at home.

Trowa nodded, it made sense Duo was curious, he would be living with the Bloom once they left. "Winter's are harsher at home, it was safer here, it also helped reinforce the family like bonds between our clans."

"You guys been close for a long time?" Duo knew the parents had been and so had ensured the children had as well, but that was a far back as he had learned.

"We never really did not get along but we officially formed an alliance five generations ago, a lose one." Trowa had heard the history from both sides at least once, it did not change much from family to family.

Duo nodded that made sense, a lose alliance had grown stronger over time to the extended family that it was now. It made sense to him, nations near each other were better as friends then foes. "You guys seem to agree on a lot so it makes sense you'd all get along pretty well."

"Bloom are a bit more hands on but every alliance needs an attack dog." Trowa was fine with that arrangement, he would much rather leave ruling to Katherine.

"I'd rather help people then rule them myself, luckily I was born a commoner and not a noble." Duo meant no offense to the royals he had met here, they were actually nice people.

"Careful Duo or I might just give you a title, a really long one." Trowa knew a few that would get a groan or two out of Duo, it could be fun.

"Don't make me hate you Cy, we're getting along so well till now." Duo grinned when Trowa rolled his eyes, so happy he could take a joke.

"Perhaps you should sit down, I fear you have become delusional, again." Trowa glanced down at Lady who barked, pawing at a butterfly.

Duo chuckled at the haughty tone, he knew it very well and Trowa only used it in mocking. "How sweet of you to worry about little old me." Lady barked again still trying to catch the butterfly, she was too cute. "You think Lady will like Triton?"

"When she is a little older they can met but for now she might hurt him, he is much smaller." Trowa glanced at Duo, "You thinking of getting a kitten?"

"Maybe, I mean you got a puppy, and sis got a kitten, so…they are both so cute!" Duo beamed up at Trowa, handsome and surrounded by adorable furry animals.

Trowa ruffled Duo's hair, he was adorable, "Get both if it makes you happy."

Duo smiled, having people caring about his happiness was a wonderful thing, "So sweet."

Trowa shook his head, so many overly sentimental people in his life, "It is nothing, really."

Duo looked up, still considering which would suit him best as a pet when he felt something wrap around him. Crying out in surprise he blinking when he was caught, Lady wagging her tail and barking at him. Turning to Trowa he just smiled with a little shrug, "Um…nice catch."

Trowa frowned slightly at Lady who looked pleased with herself, Duo's ankles still tangled in her leash. At Duo's comment he sighed at him before chuckling, "My pleasure."

Duo kept grinning as he slipped his feet free, not bothering to look down, he did enjoy being held close accident or not. "It is nice to be a beloved cat toy, come on before she gets us both next time."

**Splash9Splash9Splash9Splash9Splash9Splash9Splash9Splash9Splash9**

Duo sighed as he watched the bubbles on his fingers glisten in the candle light, it had been a good day. He yawned as he got up, wrapping a towel around his long hair he glanced at the dancing but silent lighting. Storms were more interesting above the waves, louder too. Drying off the rest of him he blinked when he felt a sting, like he tore some flesh. Looking down at his leg he notices the blood, how had a towel cut him? Examining the towel he pulled a violet scale from the folds, the towel falling to wet a bubble sprinkled floor. A little blood flowed under a bubble before it popped as he fell to his knees still holding the scale. Knowing full well what it meant, "no," he whispered softly before bowing his head, his time was almost up.

**Splash9Splash9Splash9Splash9Splash9Splash9Splash9Splash9Splash9**

All right the next chapter will be the end, unless I do an epilogue chapter…thoughts on that welcomed. Hope you all had a great 4th American or not! Leave your thoughts and all below, thanks all.


	10. The Last Page Of A Fairytail

And here we have the last chapter in this very not Disney version of this classic fairytale, still not enjoying that whiny teen but blah. I am working on the plot for a squeal so feel free to throw out suggestions if you have them. Hope you all enjoyed this one, be sure to leave a review before going and reviewing my other 2x3x2 fiction. Bye bye till the end.

**WarNinGs** : The end...happy sad moment yes?

**Aishi Say**

" _Otogibanashi saigo no PEEJI wa_  
 _Kakikaerarete higeki ni kawari_  
 _Tatta hitotsu shinjiteta_  
 _Hito no kokoro sae mo miushinau_  
 _Ai mo yume mo marude_  
 _Suna no oshiro mitai na no_  
 _Hakanaku kowarete yuku no yo_  
 _Sore o nozomanakutatte_..."

The beginning of 'Return To The Sea' sometimes refereed to as 'Sara's Song', I watched this Anime once when I was bored and decided to watch some things I had heard of but never seen. This was not well dubbed but it might get a chuckle or two from you. At any rate feel free to YouTube the song, you may like it.

**10Splash...Splash...Splash...Splash...Splash...Splash...Splash...Splash...Splash10**

Duo sighed just sitting on his bed, he had manged to get dressed at some point between the tub and the bed, how he could not say if Trowa's life depended on it. He was only sure he was dressed and neither of the princes had called on him, everything else was hazy at best. Sighing softly he was unsure what to do, what he even could do. By all accounts he had until morning, sunrise or after the sun had completely cleared the horizon made little difference really. He had tonight to get his confession then it was back to the sea with him. Hilde had to have noticed he was missing by now, avoiding her and whoever she sent after him, would be hard while looking for humans to save. Trowa was planing on returning home within a week or so, and had no plans on returning here until late Autumn. He could not remain here that long as a human on one wish, nor was he likely to be able to get to Trowa before his allotted time ran out. All in all it was no surprise he was in a haze now. A gentle rap on his door drew his attention, not so much the sound but the feeling someone he wanted to see was on the other side. "It's open." Duo blinked when Trowa slipped into his room, his own long bangs damp, "Trowa."

"Duo...is everything all right?" Trowa asked noting Duo's faraway expression, it was so unlike the expressive brunette he had come to know.

Duo looked up when Trowa stopped before him, tone calm but still betraying his concern, not that he expected anything else. "I...I need to go back."

Trowa frowned when Duo answered with he had to go back, the prince was not happy with that answer. "What are you talking about Duo, you do not have to do anything?"

Duo sighed, hands folding between his knees, Trowa meant what he said but he just did not understand. "I wish that was true, more then anything, but I do."

Trowa knelt before the troubled young man, taking his hands gently into his own, "Duo whatever is wrong you know we will help, just tell me what it is so I can help you."

Duo glanced at his hands, wishing his problem was something Trowa could fix as easily as he seemed to fix everything. "I am sorry Trowa but it'll take more then a glare to help this time." He looked up when Trowa tighten his grip, "I will come back, I promise."

Trowa nodded bowing his head, "You know none of us will stop you if you feel you must go but...must you?"

Duo closed his eyes tilting his head back, he had never wanted to hurt his prince, "I wish I could say no but...I am really bad at lying."

"Duo it's all right, you know I am not angry don't you?" Trowa reached out stroking Duo's cheek, smiling reassuringly when the other blinked down at him. "Please don't look so sad?"

Duo sniffed, clasping Trowa's free hand in both of his, how could he leave this man so soon? "I know you aren't mad at me, you're just frustrated because I can't stay just yet...and you can't follow me." Sighing softly he smiled at the human prince, he was charismatic, magnetic, electric and everybody knew it. Most important of all this intriguing human had chosen him from the countless masses in at least two kingdoms, him. He had his unfaltering loyalty, his compassion, but he was unsure if he also had the human's heart. "Thank you for letting me go."

"We love you Duo, you do not cage what you love if you truly love it." Duo said he would returned and Trowa was sure he would, as he was sure he could not follow Duo home. Why he had no solid answer for but Duo was sure and that was enough for him.

Duo smiled, maybe if he had said I and not we it would have counted but we was too general, friendship was not enough to keep him human even if it was love. "I love you all too Silly Kitty. If I am not back before your family leaves I want you to go home with them."

"No," Trowa protested softly, shaking his head, he could stay a little longer if Duo needed him to, there was nothing that pressing back home.

Duo squeezed the human's hand, he would have been hurt if Trowa had not resisted at least a little. "Yes. Quatre will see I stay out of trouble for you. I am not sure how long it will take to set things right, I do not want you putting everything on hold just for me."

Trowa sighed softly, nodding after a long moment, looking up, "If that is your wish then I will go, but promise me you will not take too long saying goodbye to Hilde."

Duo blinked before smiling, so insightful, "If she had not been my only friend for so long I would not go to her in person, I owe her that much...don't I?"

Trowa smiled laying his free hand on Duo's cheek, "And that is why we love you so, Hilde was a fool to treat you so coldly but I understand how you feel."

Duo closed his eyes, face tilting slightly into Trowa's palm, why did he always feel so warm? "And that is why I love you Trowa, you truly do understand me. I swear I will return as soon as I can."

Trowa closed his eyes, he did not want to let Duo go but what else could he do? He already had made that clear, as well as he had a home with his family, what more was there to say? Duo was determined he had to go and there was nothing he could think to say to change his mind. "I know Duo...tell me one thing if you can?"

Duo wanted to pull his prince to him but was afraid to, would making the first move ruin his chance to stay? When Trowa asked for an answer he frowned slightly, "If I can answer you I will."

"Hilde is the only reason you are going back right? Because you use to be best friends?" Trowa wanted to hear a yes, that there was no one else Duo cared about back home, where ever that even was.

Duo blinked at the question, just staring at Trowa for a moment before smiling and taking both his hands. "She was as close to a Quatre as I ever got in my life that is still alive. I never really got to tell Solo how much he meant to me so I have to make sure she knows. She will be furious with me but maybe in time she will remember we use to be like siblings." Duo shrugged helplessly, he knew what Trowa was asking him and he hoped he would believe him now.

Trowa frowned slightly at the mention of a Solo, who was now dead, but could understand how he would feel if he and Quatre came to be at odds. In five years nothing much had changed but five years was not all that long in the grand scheme of things. "If she does someday then she will be welcomed to visit my kingdom, if she remains embittered she will be escorted out gently but firmly."

Duo smiled touched by forgiveness offered to a stranger he had no reason to like let alone forgive, the depth of human kindness every human was gifted with was enviable. "A better offer then she would give you in her place."

Trowa shook his head, turning when there was knock before a solider walked in. Getting to his feet he frowned at the armored man, "Yes?"

"Pardon my intrusion sire but a messenger from Sanq has just arrived. Prince Quatre ordered me to collect you, his words." The young private looked a little nervous as he glanced at the braided youth, sure he had interrupted something if not sure about what.

"Sanq?" Duo asked not sure where that was, he had heard it was a nice place so he could understand why a messenger from there would get everyone's attention. The soldier was rushed but not afraid so he doubted it was bad news, Trowa was also calmly standing there.

Trowa frowned slightly, collect meant important but not dire so there was likely no great battle to be fought in the near future. "Leave us, I will join the others in a moment."

"Sire," The soldier bowed before leaving as ordered without another word.

"It is likely no more then some self important minor lord trying to seem more important then he is," Trowa assured Duo turning to him, he had to have heard of Sanq in passing at least. "A kingdom of talkers, Bloom are part of their Alliance but we prefer a hands on approach to problems, the Winners are more hands off then we are but still more hands on the Peacecrafts. Do not worry collecting me is never a true threat. Stay here, this meeting is for royals only, exceptions take time to make and you are too new for any Sanqs to go for it without a lot of fighting." Trowa sighed shaking his head before turning, "Don't wait up."

Duo nodded, watching Trowa turn away as he walked out, sighing softly he bowed his head. He took some comfort in the fact that Trowa was sure there was no immediate danger to be faced by any of his new friends. That aside he had a feeling he would not be seeing either prince for quite a while, royal only meetings and all. Sighing softly he curled up on the bed and closed his eyes, Fates willing he would get to say goodbye at least. "sorry."

**10Splash...Splash...Splash...Splash...Splash...Splash...Splash...Splash...Splash10**

Quatre turned wen he heard Trowa's annoyed sigh behind him, his friend did not look happy, still curious though. "Something wrong?"

"Duo was talking about owing Hilde a face to face goodbye when your messenger came to fetch me, I told him not to worry or wait up." Trowa was ready to hear this messenger, he did not know if they even had something important to pass along. Duo was unhappy and he did not enjoy leaving Duo alone just then, a feeling that was nagging him slightly even now.

Quatre nodded, the reason for his friend's annoyance was another friend's distress, perfectly natural and nothing for him to worry about just then. Duo could not attend this meeting, without a lot of yelling in polite inside voices, so it could not be helped. "I will do what I can to speed this along so you can assure Duo all is well. It is too late for long meaningless speeches."

"If it was not Sanq I would not even have come," Trowa reminded his friend before frowning, leaning close so he could whisper into his pale ear. "Zechs?"

Quatre blinked when Trowa mentioned an alias that would give this meeting an entirely new spin. Frowning slightly he considered that, it was very possible their friend knew something that needed passed along in person, or even something less direct but no less important. "And if it is?"

"I've heard a few whispers before I left home, been a while since we played with pirates." Trowa smirked at Quatre's questioning look when he mentioned whispers, "Why Quatre don't you trust me?"

Quatre rolled his eyes, if he had not known Trowa so well or so long he would likely not trust him when he said things like that. "You are a far better actor then I so of course his little birds passed something along to you. If it is a key to the pirates causing a bit of trouble before winter storms then it will be easily dealt with. Duo will no doubt enjoy the entire swashbuckling thing, gods know you do. If it is Zechs we will have to get Duo clearance, we can both vouch for him."

Trowa nodded, no doubt Duo would talk like a pirate until he got his braid yanked, playfully or otherwise. "They will get along just fine, though Zechs is no longer the longest haired male we know, hm?"

Quatre chuckled softly at his friend's observation, no doubt Noin would get a good laugh out of it. "I am sure he will not hold that against Duo, he is a gentleman after all." Nodding to the guards he ignored Trowa's scoff, entering the large room he relaxed when he saw Zechs speaking calmly with Trowa's family. Nodding when heads turned he took his seat, Trowa on his right as was usual when they were not sitting with their families. Bloom, Winner, Peacecraft, and others were scattered around the large oval table, servants seeing to drinks as they finished sitting. "Lord Peacecraft welcome once more to our home, please what caused you to call an informal meeting so late?"

Millardo Peacecraft bowed his head to his fellow blonde, standing was for much more formal gatherings, and the servants seemed to get a bit jumpy when nobles constantly stood and sat. Quatre and Trowa were two of his, he had lucked out finding the pair. Roughly five years ago he had been talking with Noin and an idea had formed between them. The Alliance was large and needed a small group who could act on threats such as kidnapping and assassinations attempts. Time could save or lose lives and official channels, even among allies, took time. Collecting the best spycrafters in the Alliance he had form the official but shadowy network dubbed Preventors. He had first noticed Quatre during a diplomatic meeting a few years before, he had been even younger looking then. The younger blonde proved as skilled as his sister when it came to disarming potentially volatile situation, as well as getting along splendidly with each other. Trowa had come to his attention roughly three years ago, while at a semi formal meting about shipping treaties and the like. The green eyed youth proved as good at reading and playing people as any diplomat or confidence man, able to lie when needed but no more. When he saw the pair work off each other he had known right then and there he needed them both. Quatre worked well in the open political world, as well as keeping them all honest which was important in the spy word. Trowa worked more in the shadows since he could slip away for longer with no one being the wiser, beyond his sister and mother or course. He was looking forward to hearing their input on this latest little snag. Taking a sip of whine he smiled slightly, the niceties came easier to Quatre and his sister, "A pleasure as always thank you. I fear many merchants have come asking for assistance with their pirate problems. Most are insured so lose of life has been minimal however it seems there has been an increase in kidnappings as of late."

"I heard lovely young people, of both gentle and common birth have been taken. A few have been ransomed but the rest are feared to have been sold on the slave markets. While illegal in all of the territories who make up our great Alliance, it is not in other kingdoms, even some we trade with." A young man in his late twenties chimed in, he was a merchant so he knew such things better then some of the others.

Trowa smirked slightly with a knowing look before glancing at the noble he knew was a decent man if not a bit grabby when drunk. "Have these kingdoms been warned? It does us little good to forbid it at home while allowing our people to be subjected to it elsewhere."

"One can always count on a Bloom to be direct," Millardo teased gently, Trowa just bowed his head looking amused. "To answer you yes, we also have reminded them of the penalties for owning slaves taken from our ships or territories. All diplomatic actions have been taken, my sister has been enjoying herself." He paused as a few of the gathered chuckled, Relena was well known for enjoying the more tedious parts of diplomacy. "We are asking for those of you with naval forces to volunteer as many ships as you can."

"They have not bothered many of our ships but we have a few fast ships that will be of use." King Winner was fine with piracy when it was simply goods taken, this was another matter.

"I also have a few floating about, criminals do enjoy hiding in the Lowlands and caves back home, pirates do not do well when they attack our ships. My husband, gods keeps him, never did the greedy." Elizabeth Bloom smiled sweetly before sipping her whine, you did not steal from a Celt, it was just not wise.

Millardo knew all about Bloom policy on pirates, the sharks wishes more shared them, "Thank you both. Now on to less pressing matters."

**10Splash...Splash...Splash...Splash...Splash...Splash...Splash...Splash...Splash10**

"So you want us hunting pirates? Zechs you didn't have to spoil me for my birthday," Trowa teased as he crossed his ankles on the broad old desk. Quatre's private study was more comfortable then formal rooms.

Quatre shook his head at his best friend, he really did enjoy his work, "You could have mentioned all of this sooner."

"I wanted all the facts before bringing you in Quatre, I knew you two would be together and did not wish to bother you needlessly. Trowa I always spoil my best agents when I can, besides who else would I send after rats hm?" Zechs leaned back in the chair beside Trowa, sipping his whine as he though, "That young man you are with, who is he?"

"Duo, vetting him for this meeting would have been a bother but he's trustworthy. Wouldn't surprise me if he ran away from one of those slave friendly kingdoms," Trowa muttered, frowning when he realized what with could have been implying. "With how?"

"If I am to believe rumors then congratulations are in order, but I was only referring to the fact he has been seen around you both quite a bit." Zechs was use to Trowa noting word choice in teasing way among friends, he was a feline after all.

Quatre smiled at the exchange that could have gone horribly wrong if they were not such good friends, Zechs was very honest and loyal for a prince turned spy. "We've all kind of adopted him after he saved my life. He is a clever one but I am unsure how useful he would be in the field, unless he dressed up as a girl again."

"Again?" Zechs asked, he could use a good funny story after so much polite diplomatic talk. He could always count on one of Trowa's friends to be entertaining, the younger prince did not care for boring people.

"My mother dressed Duo up for a mask you missed, the masses were jealous, and Francis was pouting the entire night." Quatre did not dislike the man as much as Trowa did but he was no friend, besides Francis had only wanted Duo because he was new and favored. He was still curious if Francis had figured out yet who Duo really was, it hardly mattered since he was too afraid of Trowa to do anything to Duo.

Trowa shook his head at the grinning blonde, "Richard already wanted to dress him up like some noble so he did not need that kind of unwanted attention."

"You almost bit him for that, I highly doubt he would dare try and parade him around again. Duo mentioned you almost broke Francis' arm when they met afterwards." Quatre was having fun teasing Trowa a bit about Duo, it might get him thinking. He knew his friends well after all, sometimes even the most logical and clear thinking minds needed a push in the right direction now and then.

Trowa sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose, "He attacked Duo because he was rejected, the bastard is lucky I was in a forgiving mood."

Zechs chuckled at the two way conversation, they might as well be brothers by blood. "My, my. I must meet this man before I leave or Noin will kill me."

"Oh honestly," Trowa muttered at the blondes, they were lucky they were all friends or he might get more then mildly annoyed. "You can meet him tomorrow if you want, he will no doubt enjoy the experience."

Quatre smiled, he agreed entirely that Duo and Zechs would get along once they met and decided they were both long haired and wonderful. "That he would indeed. Now when exactly do you want us to join you sailing?"

"It will take a few days at least to get the numbers straight though I am hoping for the end of this week. While the number of missing is small the fact that they are targeting gentle born as well means they are bold, bold criminals always spell trouble." Zechs knew more about criminals then he liked, sadly one had to know something in order to know how to stop it.

"I was leaving about then anyway so that is fine, Sis will see to things back home in case anything interesting has happened. You have a report for us, or is there nothing new since we last spoke?" Trowa was curious if there was anything new, or if they would just be sitting around talking for a while longer.

"Very little besides more accurate numbers and the like, all of which you will be getting at a decent hour tomorrow." Zechs was use to late night meetings like this, spies kept such hours or they did not last long as spies.

Quatre glanced at the pair and shook his head, it was getting late and there seemed like there would be plenty of work before the week ended. "Perhaps we should all call it a night? No doubt there will be a few late nights ahead of us so we might as well get some sleep."

"Keeping us honest and sane, a full time job at times. I will meet you both after lunch, fill this Duo in on the basics and I will see if he can be helpful then." Zechs set down his empty glass as he stood, bowing to the pair he grinned, "Until brighter light my friends."

"You think Duo is still awake?" Quatre asked watching Trowa stretch absently, he knew Trowa had been worried but had focused on work, work was done so there was no longer that distraction.

Trowa sighed softly as he considered that for a moment, "Not likely, he is emotional like you and worrying always wears you out."

Quatre nodded, Trowa knew a thing or two about comforting emotional people, "He will forgive you when you tell him he can hunt pirates with you."

"Oh gods don't get him started on that first thing hm? I'm going to bed now, love you always, go to bed." Trowa leaned down and kissed the blonde's forehead, smirking at his giggle before turning and walking out.

Quatre watched Trowa walk off, he was tried but fine so he let him go with nothing more then a laugh as a goodbye. All joking aside he was sure Duo would enjoy goofing off with them, though he was curious about what the merman thought of pirates. Leaving the glass where it was he decided bed sounded good, it was always cute when Trowa sent him to bed instead of the other way around.

**10Splash...Splash...Splash...Splash...Splash...Splash...Splash...Splash...Splash10**

Duo took the gold and green mask Trowa had worn on one of the most wonderful nights of his life, the fire had been more relaxed so it beat out the mask for his favorite. He smiled fondly at it, still unsure what kitty it was modeled after, but not really caring. Trowa had checked up on him after the meeting, which had gone on very late, but had not tried to wake him. He had wanted to speak with the prince but he could feel his weariness, the poor thing was exhausted. Clearly the meeting had been more taxing then the other had expected, he had been right to tell him not to wait up. Setting the mask back onto the dark wood he took his torn scale from his pocket, the only one he had removed. In the silvery light it gleamed like a gem in the night, it was lovely if not distressing. If it did not mean his time was running out he would have been much happier to see them again. He had always liked his coloring, the fact his gown had mimicked his tail only in reverse had pleased him. Trowa had been pleased, speechless in a good way was always good, and he hoped Trowa would also like his tail. Quatre had assured him Trowa would not care that he had not always been human, other then intrigued which was hardly insulting, and he had seen nothing to make him doubt it. Finding out Trowa may be part fae made so much sense to him, fae were charming bastards and he was more then fine with being charmed by the prince who had been nothing but kind to him. It still amazed him that both princes were so noble, it made his own royals appear as petty and shallow as they really were.

Sighing softly he turned to the large very comfortable looking bed, Lady Hawk sleeping soundly on a pillow near the prince. Walking up to the sleeping pair he smiled, they were adorable. Trowa was laying on his right side, right arm laying between the headboard and the pillow Lady was sleeping on, left hand curled on the nearest corner of it. Dark covers stopped a little past Trowa's waist, bare skin looking very petable in the pale moon light coming from the large glass doors and windows. Allowing his fingers to ghost down a tone arm he closed his eyes, enjoying the solid warmth against his fingertips. Trowa's touch was always so warm, so inviting, even asleep and so dead to the world he was soothing to be around. Duo wanted more then anything to stay right were he was just then, fully understanding Selen's desire to keep Enydimon peacefully asleep forever. While selfish and shallow he did understand the joy of watching someone you love sleep peacefully, safe from the world and harm. Duo smiled knowing he might never see Trowa again but still taking comfort in seeing him one last time at perfect peace. Leaning close he brushed a light kiss to the human's check, lips stopping near his ear. "Never forget you made me the happiest man alive just by being you, never change. I will love you even if I live longer then you kingdom exists. Be happy and please do not cry for me, I could not bare it." Allowing his lips to linger a bit longer he pulled away when Trowa sighed softly, smiling bittersweetly at the human's faint smile. Wiping his eyes he patted Lady's head before turning and forcing himself to leave the room. It was best if he just left, he had already told Trowa he was planning to, and with Sanq stuff the prince would be too busy to come after him. Sighing he leaned against the closed door and bit back a sob, he knew he would hurt the first person to ever show him kindest for no selfish reason or gain. It broke his heart and it hurt so much deeper and more the he thought a heart could hurt. Humans were lucky they had such short lives to carry this sort of ache with them, souls hurt sure as the sea was deep.

**10Splash...Splash...Splash...Splash...Splash...Splash...Splash...Splash...Splash10**

Trowa sighed lifting his head, yawning as he glanced down at the still sleeping whelp, she was enjoying being spoiled by everyone around her. Turning to look behind him he frowned at the first colors of dawn, sure he would have slept later. Shrugging he got out of bed feeling a bit restless and not at all sure why. Strange dreams had left a bittersweet feeling though he could not remember the dreams clearly just then. Allowing his mind to work absently on that he walked up to the glass doors and open them, walking outside, arms folding on the cool railing. Gazing at the sea he frowned, the eternal waves seeming so redundant and cold. Shaking his head he turned from them and reentered his room while visiting the Winners, he had chosen it oh so long ago. A glint of color on the dark cherry chest he had left his mask one drew his attention, as little things often did when he was lost in thought. Graceful fingers brushed the odd ovalish object roughly the size of a single knuckle. It was cool, river stone smooth, edge like a broken shard of glass. Taking it carefully he frowned, it looked like a sliver of amethyst but he knew better, this was no gem. The one end looked like it had slashed someone, a bit of flesh and blood were crusted but resent. Frowning he shook his head, sure he was imagining things since his mind was wandering so much this morning. The merman he had Quatre had hunted had shown off his amethyst tail while in hiding, in direct sunlight it no doubt would look like this. Quatre had not retrieved a scale from that day, he was sure of that, nor had he done more then seen the tail. Duo had to have been near by but he could not see the braided youth collecting this and not saying anything about it. Why had Duo been there anyway, why had he disappeared like he had? He had found Duo naked on the beach, he spoke of a home that was lonely and that neither of the princes would be welcomed, could he really not be human?

Trowa growled softly under his breath, how could he have been so blind? Duo had tried to tell him before the meeting he knew it, that he had had to go and was trying so hard not to hurt him, the pain had been so clear and it had stung. It all made sense, he had saved Quatre's life and had used his wish to become human. Curious as he clearly was he had not become human just to look around, not entirely, which left coming for a human. Duo had become human for him and he had missed it, how he would figure out later, it was unimportant just then. Duo had to left the scale as a message, he was gone, maybe not forever but that could be soon. Clenching his fist he growled at his own blindness before walking up to the nightstand. Scribing a quick note that only Quatre would be able to understand he turned ignoring the blood dripping from his slashed palm. Snatching a dark hunter shirt he left his room knowing Lady would be fine since Quatre would come check on him once he was awake. "Fool."

**10Splash...Splash...Splash...Splash...Splash...Splash...Splash...Splash...Splash10**

Duo sighed, head bowed, navy shirt all the clothing he had left on once he had made it to the cove he had first met the prince who likely was not even missing him yet. Trowa had come to him very late, if he was up before noon he would be surprised. It made waiting a little bit easier for him, knowing Quatre would know and Trowa would not miss him until he was gone. As much as he hated that he knew if he had been forced to face Trowa after it was too late the pain and guilt would crush his heart. The cold waves were still colored with the last bit of color from dawn, they were not the least bit bothered by his personal tragedy. The sound of hooves drew his absent attention, turning completely to face behind him when he heard the horse but no rider. Sure it was just the horse he had borrowed returning, humans trained them to do that after all. He blinked before getting to his feet, too shocked to make a sound let alone form words. Trowa did not appear to mind his stunned silence, looking too relived to notice really. Duo closed his eyes when Trowa pulled him close, holding him against his trembling chest, gods he felt good. Wrapping his arms around Trowa he clung to his warm shirt, not even caring if this was just some cruel dream, "Trowa."

Trowa tighten his grip when Duo finally spoke, he had not been too late, "Forgive me?"

Duo half opened his eyes when Trowa tighten his grip, he had clung to Quatre like this the day they had first spoken to each other. He had not just hurt his prince he had frighten him, the scale he had left must have scared him as Quatre's cries of fear had. At the whispered plea he smiled, how could he hold anything against some who loved him so? "Forgive you for what? What wrong have you done me?"

Trowa pulled away enough to stare at Duo, bright violet eyes just blinked up at him, was Duo testing him or did he not care? "For being as blind as the prince in the story."

Duo smiled at Trowa's answer, he was clearly expecting some sort of anger or at least resentment for not seeing what had been right in front of him. It did not matter any more, nor had he ignored him out of malice or spite, he simply was use to close friendships and had not considered looking deeper. Right hand released Trowa's shirt and stroked the back of his neck, he was still so damn petable. "You were also just as kind and gentle. You are everything I hoped you were, that is all that matters to me."

Trowa sighed softly at Duo's soothing touch, smiling at his kind words, he really was so very much like Quatre. Resting his forehead against Duo's he chuckled softly, the other could always make him laugh so easily. "Why did want to met me so badly hm? I am hardly special for a royal around here."

Duo grinned at the soft chuckle, he had missed that sound, Trowa had relaxed enough to tease him once more life was good. Free left hand tugged gently on long bangs getting a playful smirk, "Talk about blind. I first saw you the night of the storm with Triton, I had met him and made friends and he sure was happy to see you. You were so careful with him I was charmed, so I watched you, getting to know you but unable to speak." Duo smiled sadly when Trowa blinked at him, he was so cute confused or surprised. Resting his hands on the human's chest he sighed softly, Hilde was not nearly so confident yet modest. "When you spoke to me I wanted to reply but we are taught young to be weary of your kind, it is a hard habit to break. I knew you were kind, Quatre too, so I lingered in the shadows were I could watch you safely. When Quatre called out in fear I felt sick, it was Hilde not me he sensed but I did not realize that till I saw her. When Quatre hit the water you sounded so scared and hurt I would have saved him even if I had not known he was as kind as you. How could I not use my wish to meet you both...to let you get to know me as you had wanted to?"

"Duo...," Trowa trailed off shacking his head at the shorter brunette, his cinnamon hair shimmering in the sun like his bright eyes. "Why didn't you say anything? Were you forbidden to do more then hint?"

"Do you mean what I am or how I feel?" Duo questioned softly, smiling when Trowa frowned slightly, "I could not tell what I was, Quatre's gifts betrayed me, when I became fearful and you asked me why." Recollection and understanding glinted in dark eyes so Duo knew he did not have to elaborate, though Quatre might have some explaining to do once this was all said and done. "He assured me what I was would be no more then a curiosity to you, makes more sense now that it seems you may very well be part fae. With his assurances I focused only on being as honest as I could with you, you needed to know me to care and I never wanted to have to return home. I am less sure about confessing my feelings, I decided to play it safe just in case. The wish works more then once, but once Hilde figured out where I was she would never let me go until she was sure you were dead and gone."

Trowa sighed resting his forehead on Duo's shoulder, so many things made so much more sense now, gods he had been blind. "You truly do not care?"

Duo smiled, he would enjoy teasing his prince about his apparent blindness for a while, all in good humor of course. "You care, that is far more important then anything else." Sensing Trowa tense he jerked the human away, blinking when a flash of sliver clipped a dark green sleeve. "Hilde!?"

Hilde glared at the human before turning to the stunned Duo, not even wanting to think about the fact he was only wearing a shirt. "That is princess to you traitor!"

"Me?! How long did it even take to notice I was gone? Leave him alone Hilde, he is no threat to you unless you attack me." Duo knew Trowa may want to kill her but that did not mean he would kill her, he might not even be armed just then.

Trowa glared, ignoring his bleeding arm as he got between the pair of merfolk in human form, "This not your kingdom princess, you are not welcomed here Duo is. Go in peace, or we can do this the hard way."

"You will strangle me with your bare hands then savage? If you run back to you little place I will let you run, but Duo is not for you." Hilde did not take her eyes off of the human, she knew he was dangerous and Duo would hesitate when he would not.

Green eyes narrowed, teeth bared in a snarl, so much for diplomacy, "Duo is for whoever he chooses to be with, he is my friend and you will not take him against his will."

"Trowa," Duo whispered touched, noting the blood on the prince's sleeve he bit his lip, Trowa had not drawn a blade but he might not need one. Hilde had mentioned strangling but he was thinking more of a snapped neck, Trowa really did not like her.

"I almost believe you human, almost. I have known Duo longer then you have drawn breath, he is my subject, and he will not be remaining here with you." Hilde struck with a shriek, blinking when the human caught her wrists, eyes cold as any shark's. His grip was stronger then she had expected but he was only a human, and so fought like one of such limited years. Lunging into to bite him she angled the blade nicking his arm as they went down. Hate fulled she kept the blade hovering over his throat, those cold eyes full of hate but no fear. She ignored Duo's rambling about stopping since he was not helping the human, typical of him really. Duo was a coward deep down she knew it, once the human was dead everything would go back to normal he would see. A sudden pressure at her back was followed by an odd coldness, such an odd coldness. Looking down she blinked at the blade sticking out of her chest, a human blade. Turning to look over her shoulder she blinked at Duo, he looked stricken but it had been his hand that had struck her. Turning from him she focused all of her hate, rage, and strength on killing the human below her. Gasping when another blade joined the first, Duo had just killed her.

Trowa pushed the dying women to his left, letting the sea reclaim her for all he cared. His upper left arm had mostly stopped bleeding, his lower right arm as well, his slashed palm from the scale had stopped bleeding a while ago. Sitting up he met a wide stare and reached out for the shocked youth, "Duo."

Duo fell to his knees, clinging to Trowa as he just sobbed into his neck, his prince live his former best friend was dead by his own hands. If Trowa had not kept blades in his boots the sobbing youth may very well have had only his corpse to cling to. He could hear soothing whispers but he could not make them out, they did not matter. Trowa loved him, excepted him, wanted him, but was willing to let him go if that was what was demanded of him. He pulled away so he could see those lovely eyes once more and smiled, straightening his bangs getting a smile, "You tried."

Trowa smiled in relief when Duo fixed his hair after he stopped just feeling, saying only two words but no more were really needed. "She was your friend once, how could I not?" Reaching up he dried Duo's eyes one at a time with his dry right hand.

Duo sighed softly as the surf soaked his skin and Trowa's clothes, wishing Hilde had just stayed away, she would have forgotten him in time. He hissed and looked down, amethyst tail and lavender fins glistened below his soaked shirt. Looking up at Trowa he bit his lip, hurt and drained the human tilted his head slightly before looking down. Duo caught the blink before shivering as graceful fingers moved over his damp scales unconcerned. He had wondered if Trowa's touch would feel as warm if he returned to his merman form, he now had an answer. Trowa's touch was gentle but just as warm as it had ever been, affection was affection it seemed. "I got my wish to see you dressed as a prince, you got your wish to see me like this...are you disappointed?"

Trowa turned his gaze to Duo's legs when they seemed to be of interest to their owner, blinking at the tail he had only glimpsed at before. There was no mistaking the tail as the source of the scale that had bit his palm in a moment of frustration as anything but. Delicate lavender fins stood out against the darker scales and wet sand, as translucent as fine silk. Curious he allowed his fingers to caress the smooth scales, warmer then a fish or snake but still cool compared to human flesh. The merman shivered at his touch but made no protest, he had no idea how sensitive scales were compared to skin. When Duo spoke again he looked up, head tilting at the merman questioningly. Lifting his hand he traced the edge of a rimed fin like ear, almost surprised it did not crack under the slight weight. Duo's bright eyes were half open, he looked unsure but hopeful. Smirking he grabbed the thick hair at the base of Duo's skull and pulled Duo's face to his own. Duo dug his claws into the front of his shirt but he could care less, Duo had gotten over his shock. When Duo pulled away he allowed him to move, "I love you Duo, never worry about disappointing me."

Duo had not expected Trowa to pull him close quite like he had, not that he minded once he recovered form his shock. The human's touch might always be warm and inviting his mouth was hot and demanding, it was a very pleasant combination. Pulling away so he could speak he was rewarded with the words he had hoped for, and gods did it feel good to hear. "See you aren't as blind as that prince after all." Duo grinned when Trowa laughed, turning his favorite sound into a moan as he allowed his mouth to move to the human's throat, it had been arched so nicely. Trowa placed his right hand on his shoulder fingers brushing the base of his throat, left hand on the small of his back. Duo raised his head, leaning up to whisper in the prince's ear, "I get another wish and I chose you, I will always choose you." Trowa smiled before pulling him into another kiss and Duo decided his wish could wait a few kisses more.

**10Splash...Splash...Splash...Splash...Splash...Splash...Splash...Splash...Splash10**

Yes the middleish of this chapter was just to set up the sequel but it was still enjoyable yes? The squeal will take place directly after this one, give or take a day, and will still have 2x3x2 goodness promise. As promised Duo will now focus some of his energy on Quatre since he will be staying, and yes pirate talking till his braid gets yanked. Any thoughts you would like to share please do before running off to read some of my other 2x3x2 stuff. I have one with Duo as a kitty...a walking cat toy and a cat hm? I hope you enjoyed this and will enjoy the next part as well.


End file.
